


Carta en Rojo

by JesseLBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Drama, M/M, Sex, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El hijo de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin decide contar como fue su historia, porque es como es, y sobre todo la relación de sus padres, de una forma cruda, sin dejar nada a la imaginación, teniendo en cuenta que él también tiene una mentalidad oscura y siniestra que sale a la luz en las cartas escritas en rojo sangre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Carta en rojo es un fic narrado desde el punto de vista de un personaje original pero que cuenta de manera cruda todo lo que tuvo que pasar para volverse lo que es hoy.  
> Advertencia: sexo, muerte de un personaje, mpreg.

**Carta en Rojo**

**Parte I**

 

He vivido en las sombras durante tantos años junto a mi ‘madre’, temblando de miedo entre aquellos ojos rojos que observaban desde los más terribles confines del bosque prohibido.  Nadie nunca será capaz de ver lo que he visto yo en una vida, ni aunque tuviera toda la eternidad para ello.  
Lloré muchísimos años y aún no se han secado las lágrimas de cuando era un párvulo.   
  
Voy a comenzar desde el principio, pues si no lo hago me desviaré de todo lo importante de este escrito que llamaré trágicamente: “Carta en rojo”.

 

                Nací un 25 de diciembre, poco después  que la noche vieja hubiera acabado. Mis padres habían cumplido recientemente los 18 años. Él era uno de mis padres, un atlético y completo Black de sangre pura. _Sirius Black_. Sus ojos los he heredado yo, aunque no fue hasta después de mucho tiempo que me hizo sentir orgulloso tenerlos, anteriormente la gente al verme solo parloteaba lo mucho que me parecía a él y me enfurecía. Siempre llevó el cabello negro hasta los hombros, aun cuando no era políticamente correcto en el colegio ni en la vida, pero ¿qué iba a saber un adolescente de buena casta sobre la vida? Siempre andaba allí, pavoneándose con James Potter, un gran tío, quien fue más que tío un amigo inseparable y entrañable.  
Y luego estaba él, quien se hacía llamar mi madre y pasó a ser mi padre una vez que Sirius desapareció.  _Remus Lupin_. Un muchacho escuálido, alto, delgado y con mirada perdida entre los muchos libros que leía, siempre fue así, mientras iba creciendo también no dejaba de leer aunque sea el profeta, diario que le disgustaba notoriamente. Su fisonomía dejaba mucho que desear, tal así que se sorprendieron al saber que sobrevivió al parto de mi nacimiento, ya de por si era realmente extraño que un hombre lobo macho diera a luz –según dijo mi padre, un mal cálculo en uno de los ingredientes de una reciente poción (que luego de un tiempo se perfeccionó en la poción ‘mata lobos’ tan conocida popularmente) hizo que pudiera procrear, pero debido a mi terrible nacimiento ya no pudo engendrar más niños en él–, más extraño era aunque con su débil y flacucha figura pudiera tener a un niño como yo.

                Solamente recuerdo algunos acontecimientos de esa breve infancia con mis padres juntos, Sirius me compraba muchísimos juguetes, quería que aprendiera a volar antes que cualquier otro niño y a realizar hechizos a los Slytherin que me molestasen cuando entre a Hogwarts; mientras que mi padre Remus me enseñaba a caminar, hablar e ir al baño solo como cualquier padre muggle normal. Era la diferencia entre ellos,que jamás logré explicar el por qué se llevaban tan bien siendo tan diferentes y teniendo una concepción tan distinta sobre la crianza infantil.  
Mi abuela, madre de mi padre Sirius, se sorprendió al saber que su nieto era ‘un sangre pura’, pues a pesar que mi padre Remus era mestizo, en la tercera generación se purifica la sangre y ese era yo, por lo que no aguardó mucho en ir a visitarme y traerme decenas de regalos cuando era pequeño. Yo no entendía en ese entonces porque mis padres se molestaban tanto cuando escogía el ‘verde y plata’ en lugar del ‘rojo y dorado’ para mi vestimenta, aunque luego me di cuenta que no eran ‘simplemente colores’ sino todo una decisión.  
Luego llovió la noticia de un mago oscuro y siniestro, quien quería purificar la sangre. Mi abuela me contaba aterradoras historias sobre ello, yo solamente escuchaba y me aferraba a mi manta celeste con dibujos de patitos, ella decía que no me pasaría nada pues yo era un sangre pura, aun así el relato resultó aterrador para un niño de casi dos años.  
Justo fue un tiempo después cuando nació mi ‘primo’ Harry, era tan pequeño como un animalito y sus ojos verdes eran muy parecidos a los de Lily Potter. James siempre presumía sobre Harry y obviamente mi padre Sirius jamás fue menos y me alzaba con sus brazos diciendo ‘Mira, puede volar solito’, a lo que James hacía exactamente lo mismo con su niño recién nacido. Dos completos idiotas.

                Fue entonces que sucedió, yo debía tener  casi tres años, pocos meses después del primer cumpleaños de Harry. Remus me había colocado en una sillita, aun no podía sentarme bien en las de adulto. Se puso a mi lado y me extendió un postrecito en pote y una cuchara, yo obviamente las tomé con mis pequeñas y torpes manos de criajo.

–Cómelo todo y luego prendemos la televisión  y vemos las caricaturas que tanto te gustan –acarició mis cabellos rubios con extraña delicadeza.

–¿Y papi? –dije con mi voz infantil de aquel momento. Remus negó con la cabeza.

–Papi estará afuera un largo tiempo. No te preocupes amor, tú come.

                No es que fuera un completo adivino a la edad de tres años, pero sabía en mi extraña conciencia infantil, que ese sería el último día que vería a papá en mucho tiempo. Giré mi cabeza y observé como se ponía esa gabardina negra, esta vez con su cabello mucho más corto de lo que solía ser y una expresión terriblemente oscura. Remus se le acercó como siempre y se besaron en los labios.

–Cuida del niño –murmuró entre dientes, Remus le acarició mientras quitaba aquellos alborotados cabellos de su rostro.

–Y tú ten cuidado, ¿Si? No te metas en problemas.

–No soy un niño –refunfuñó como solía hacerlo mientras Remus le arreglaba su traje, sonrió y se dirigió hacia mí, aun con mi ‘madre’ detrás de él, bajó su rostro y me dio un beso en la frente–. Brig, quiero que cuides a tu madre ¿sí? Hazme sentir orgulloso.

                En ese momento solo lo miré, con aquellos ojos que había heredado de él, sonreí, debido a que no podía expresar con palabras lo que quería decir, aún era muy joven. Nuevamente saludó a mi ‘madre’ con un beso y se fue de allí, continué comiendo mi postre escuchando de fondo la puerta cerrarse y la motocicleta despegar.  
Tiempo después mamá me contaría que Sirius tenía una importante misión, ser el guardián secreto de los Potter.  
Esa misma noche, a las once más precisamente, el golpe fuerte de la puerta hizo que mi padre Remus se levantase en sobre salto con la varita empuñada y con su otro brazo rodeándome.  Se levantó conmigo a cuestas y se acercó lentamente a la puerta; la casa era pequeña, solamente una habitación, el baño y una cocina, por lo que todos dormíamos juntos. Solo pude ver un manto azulado y una larga barba blanca, no sabía su nombre, pero me impresionaba aquella aura clara que lo cubría completamente con las luces destellantes detrás de sí.

–¡Profesor Dumbledore! –Habló mi padre–. ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?

–¡Estás cuidando del pequeño Black? –me sonrió y me oculté detrás de unas frazadas y mantos, Remus asistió con recelo–. Soy portador de malas noticias, Remus.

–No…..no….–no era la palabra quien hizo crujir mi corazón, era el tono de las palabras–. Dígame que Sirius no ha muerto por favor.

–No ha muerto –Dumbledore relajó sus gestos, pero volvió a atacar con aquellas palabras dolientes–. Los Potter han muerto.

                Aun no tenía idea del significado de sus palabras, ni lo que era la ‘traición’ en sí mismas, solo sé que el dolor inexplicable que sintió mi madre iba más allá de cualquier expresión literaria.  Cayó de rodillas llorando a viva voz, mientras el anciano hombre se agachó para sostenerlo. Mi torpeza infantil me hizo caer casi de bruces al suelo al intentar llegar a él, lo logré sin mucha ayuda pero llevándome por delante varios muebles.

–Lo siento tanto Lupin, sé que amas a ese hombre….pero….

–¿Y Harry? –preguntó levantando su vista una vez que llegué a su lado y me pudo abrazar–. ¿Han matado también a Harry?

–No, tranquilo, no. El señor tenebroso ha desaparecido y solo ha dejado una pequeña marca en el joven Harry, él se encuentra al cuidado de sus tíos en este momento.

–¿Sus tíos? ¿Por qué ellos? Yo puedo cuidarlo aquí, James hubiera querido eso….y Lily–Intentó persuadir al incorruptible maestro, quien negó tajantemente.

–Lo lamento mucho Lupin, pero apenas podrás hacerte cargo de Brighton ahora que Sirius está en Azkaban y los  Potter muertos.

–¿Y Peter? ¿Él sabe todo ésto? –preguntó.

–En su frenesí de ira, Sirius ha matado a unos cuantos muggles y a Peter Pettigrew, del cual sólo quedó su dedo  –los ojos de mi madre se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente al escuchar esas palabras.

–No, no, Sirius jamás haría algo así, él jamás traicionaría a los Potter ni tampoco mataría a los muggle. Él salió hoy mismo, hoy a la mañana lo vi y besó a su hijo y….–respiró entrecortadamente, aun me abrazaba con fuerza–. ¿Qué haré? Por favor, dígame que debo hacer.

–Me gustaría saberlo –susurró el hombre acariciándole el cabello a mi madre. Él cerró sus ojos y se aferró a mí–. Por el momento, debes huir de aquí. Los mortifagos saben de ti y de tu hijo, no se atreverán a ir por Harry al mundo muggle, pero pueden venir aquí y matarlos a ambos.

–En pocos días es luna llena –me besa la frente–. ¿Qué haré?

–Sirius tiene una buena familia en un barrio Muggle, creo que son los Tonks ¿cierto? Por qué no vas allí durante tu transformación para que cuiden del pequeño Brighton.

–No quiero molestar a esa familia –suspiró–. Los Potter han muerto y Peter, ya no me queda nada –susurró, inmediatamente me hago notar frunciendo el ceño.

–Tienes a Brighton aun.

–¿Y por cuánto tiempo? ¿Eh? ¿Por cuánto _maldito_ tiempo? Pueden quitármelo los del ministerio, porque soy pobre y no puedo alimentar a un niño pequeño. O peor aún, pueden matármelo esos mortifagos que vienen detrás de las cenizas de los Black.

–Tranquilo Lupin, yo les protegeré todo lo que pueda, pero tú tranquilo.

 

                Esa fue la última vez que vi a Dumbledore en mucho tiempo. A partir de ese momento, mi padre y yo huimos de la casa con los pocos galeones que nos había dado mi otro padre para gastos del mes y unas cuantas mudas de ropa. No sé en cuantos lugares habíamos estado ni me interesaba saberlo, sólo que me he criado rodeado de muchos peligros, de ojos de animales extraordinarios que ninguno de ustedes pudiera ver jamás. Todas las mañanas tenía miedo de no llegar al día siguiente, y aun con el karma y el retrato de mi padre en mis ojos, tatuado la palabra traición en mí frente a pesar de ser solo un párvulo.  
Y así pasaron los años hasta llegar al fin a una pequeña casa en medio de la nada, aun así mi carta de Hogwarts llegó y mi padre pudo desplazarse para adquirir una túnica, yo utilizaría los antiguos libros de él que pudimos recuperar tiempo más tarde y fuimos juntos al callejón Diagón por la varita y una pequeña lechuza desplumada y vieja, la más barata que se pudo obtener, pues estábamos justos con el dinero.

                Fue entonces que llegamos a la plataforma 9 ¾, allí por primera vez me sentí en mi hogar, todos aquellos quienes serían mis compañeros se encontraba allí, una larga fila de Weasley en patota (1), con un par de gemelos que parecían querer realizar las travesuras del siglo en su nueva casa, otros pares de muchachos más grandes, que si no fuera por su ropa colegial diría que eran adultos.  
Me besó la frente mi madre  y me abrazó con todo el amor que sentía por mí. Subí y me senté a un vagón, alejado de todo y todos.  
Mi primer año no fue divertido ni tampoco duro, se notaba a leguas mi superioridad ante mis compañeros y no es algo que me guste alardear, pues mientras más sobresalía más me odiaban, aun los de mi propia casa me observaban con recelo. Había sido seleccionado a Gryffindor, luego que el estúpido sombrero murmurara algo sobre ir a Ravenclaw por mi extraordinaria inteligencia, o a Slytherin por mi linaje y astucia. Pero la sangre de mis padres es más espesa que el agua y fui escogido a la casa de mis predecesores.

 

–Estúpido Black –dijo alguien a mis espaldas, giré la cabeza para ver a un muchacho de cabellera negra pero impresionantes ojos verde pasto.  Luego de mi increíble habilidad con la varita durante la clase de transformaciones, el muchachillo escuálido de mirada penetrante y rasgos perfectos me observaba con cierto odio–. ¿Sabes por qué no tiene amigos, Loren? –le preguntó a su compañero de banco.

–¿Por qué? –respondió.

–¿No sabes lo que hizo su padre con su mejor amigo? –habló nuevamente–. Lo traicionó, porque los Black son traicioneros.

–¡Repíteme eso, Melvick! –no contuve mi ira y era aquellos defectos de los que me sentía avergonzado. Me levanté de la silla y le apunté con mi varita en su joven y bonito rostro, si en Slytherin habían engreídos de la peor calaña o sujetos increíblemente escuálidos, narigones y greñudos, Melvick era la excepción en cuanto a físico pero el más perfecto de los engreídos.

                ‘Melvick’ como lo llamé durante gran parte de mi adolescencia, no era más que un patético niño rico con complejo de superioridad pero una falta de riqueza interna. Alardeaba de aquella belleza de la cual le habían dotado y no era invisible a los ojos de ninguno, incluso de mí, pero aún muy bien parecido mis ganas de golpear esa cara de niña que tenía fueron creciendo durante los años.  
 _Erin Melvick_ era solamente dos meses menor, y a pesar de su nulo sentido común, era de los pocos valorables en Hogwarts, además del mejor en pociones y defensas contra las artes oscuras, ¿quién más podría saber todo sobre ‘artes oscuras’ y como defenderse de ellas que un ‘Melvick’? Una de esas escorias Rusas que llegaron a Londres durante la primera guerra mágica y concibieron malditos renacuajos con hermoso rostro.

–¿Qué vas a hacer, Black? –Preguntó con aquella voz suavemente hiriente, obviamente desafiando, mientras se levantaba de su silla–. ¿Vas a matarme? Como tu asqueroso padre prisionero mató a los Potter.

–Cállate maldito Melvick –gruñí con desprecio mientras apretaba más la punta de mi varita contra su cuello.

–¡Black, Melvick! –Gritó la señora McGonagall mientras se acercaba a nosotros, relajé mis músculos cuando ella se acercó y deslicé la varita hacia mi cinturón, donde estaba–. No me agrada ese comportamiento. Que tengan magia no significa que puedan lastimar o pretender hacerlo a sus compañeros. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin, ambos los quiero después de clases en mi despacho para ser informados de su castigo.

                Me di la vuelta en un gruñido y volví a mi asiento, él susurró todo el resto de la clase mi culpabilidad y por qué tenía que estar él castigado. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien o al menos gran parte de mi estadía en Hogwarts de los primeros tres años, él era terriblemente engreído y yo, yo tenía pocas pulgas (2) por lo que no era fácil estar a mi lado. Prácticamente no tenía amigos, por lo que mí tiempo me la pasaba leyendo en la biblioteca o estudiando, practicando algún hechizo o haciendo alguna poción. Para ese entonces, Severus Snape era mi profesor de pociones, un excelente mago quien a pesar de mi apellido siempre me ha tratado bien, tal vez a sabiendas que mi otro padre era Remus, a pesar de tener mala relación con él no le molestaba tanto como Sirius y James.

Esperaba entonces con ansias que terminara el año, entre discusiones con Melvick y mi falta total de socialización. A decir verdad, mis encuentros con el joven sangre pura de procedencia Rusa era el único contacto humano que tenía, pero miré mi calendario una y otra vez, cada vez faltaba menos para que Harry Potter estuviera allí.

 

 

**Continuará.**

 

 **(1) Patota:** Venir de a muchos.

 **(2) Tener pocas pulgas** : Tener mal humor o poca paciencia. Es gracioso porque su padre, Sirius Black, se tranforma en un perro (supuestamente tiene pulgas).


	2. Parte II

**Carta en Rojo.**

**Parte II**

 

                Las vacaciones de verano sin duda eran las mejores que podía tener; no es que fuéramos muchos en la pequeña casucha en la que vivía, solo mi padre y yo, pero fue suficiente para mí. Él era increíblemente talentoso para lo que respecta a la magia. Si no fuera por su condición de hombre lobo seguramente hubiera podido ser un extraordinario auror de la más privilegiada casta, pero tenía que vivir con el estigma de ser un condenado social, no salir de su casa a menos de ser estrictamente necesario.  
Me han preguntado muchas veces como mi padre no me ha matado estando en su transformación lupina e increíblemente mi respuesta es simple: ‘soy su cachorro’. Si han leído detalladamente el libro de _criaturas mágicas_ entenderán que los hombres lobo se rigen por el llamado de los suyos, es decir, para mi padre soy, al igual que él, un hombre lobo a pesar de no poder transformarme, su cachorro. En su momento, Remus creía, que dado a que fui engendrado por un mago y una criatura mágica, podría tener efectos secundarios de nacimiento, pero no encontraron rastros de ninguna enfermedad hereditaria cuando era apenas un bebé, solamente el hecho de mi pésimo carácter que aumentaba su nivel al imponerse la luna llena frente a mí, sólo eso, por lo que al igual que mi padre, las noches de luna llena prefería aislarme de mis compañeros y dormir en la sala común.

–¿Y cómo te ha ido? –Me dijo una tarde mientras comía algunas tostadas recién hecha y le untaba mantequilla. Levanté mi cabeza para ver su aspecto enfermo y delicado–. En el colegio, no me has comentado nada cuando viniste en vacaciones de invierno para las fiestas.

–Hm, ¡bien! –susurré, no quería hablar con mi padre sobre mi falta de interacción social y sentido del humor, además que tampoco había podido entrar al equipo de Quidditch como bien había querido mi otro padre.

–Tus notas son excelentes –susurró mientras releía nuevamente el pergamino que había llegado momentos antes en una carta junto a mi lechuza Doddly.

–Me he esforzado mucho –era un vil engaño, nunca me esforzaba, simplemente tenía el don que muchos carecían, pero no debía presumir frente a él.

–Eres igual a Sirius –masculló, se escuchaba un dejo de tristeza en su melodiosa voz, intenté ignorar el comentario, odiaba que me comparara siempre con él.

–No, no lo soy.

–Si lo eres –sonrió de costado, con una expresión avasallante.

–Él está en Azkaban, preso por ser asesino, yo no soy él –inmediatamente me miró, seguro pensó: ‘ _como un crío de doce años podía decir tantas verdades juntas en una oración corta_ ’. Asistió y me tranquilicé.

–¿Has hecho nuevos amigos? –preguntó, era fácil ignorar esa pregunta pero no quise hacerlo, respondí de forma tajante, poco común en mí, al menos con mi padre.

–No.

–¿Hm? ¿Y eso por qué? Tu padre hacía amigos con absoluta facilidad –y otra vez la burra al trigo, a pesar que se encontraba terriblemente consternado por la situación de mierda que habíamos vivido años antes, pareciera un especie de vicio seguir nombrando a mi traidor padre una y otra vez.

–Eso me da aún más la razón que no me parezco a él en lo absoluto –volví a mascullar, entendió que no podía seguir nombrando a _Sirius Black_ en la mesa mientras yo estaba en ella.

–Sigue siendo tu padre, tienes sus ojos y su apellido.

–Ojala pudiera ser Lupin, papá –le contesté, esta vez mi voz salió de mi, rasposa y amargada–. Tú eres un orgullo.

–No hables así de Sirius.

–No hables de ese traidor –levanté mi vista inundada de odio, no quería nuevamente tener la misma discusión, sabía que le dolía y sabía lo que había sufrido, hasta sabía el hecho que fue, durante una de esas escapadas en mis cuatro o cinco años, a ver a mi padre a Azkaban y debido a su locura no pudo siquiera mirarlo a los ojos y terminó corriendo hacia casa nuevamente.

No terminé la merienda completa pues me fui a la mitad del discurso de mi padre sobre la herencia y el amor familiar. De sopetón cerré la puerta y me eché a la cama. No tenía amigos, mi familia estaba completamente destruida, apenas mi padre que se mantenía en pie gracias a una poción que le suministraba Severus Snape, mi profesor de pociones.

                Pasé todo el verano, o al menos gran parte de ello, encerrado en mi cuarto. Debes en cuando salía con mi padre al callejón diagón a comprar algunas cosas para mi segundo año, sobre todo algunas bufandas de Gryffindor para la época más invernal, dado que había pasado mucho frío durante los días anteriores a la navidad donde aún tenía clases.

Comenzó entonces mi segundo año en Hogwarts, esta vez un poco más despreocupado de ser el nerdillo que resultaba victimas de bromas absurdas y carentes de sentido. Ya todos a sabiendas que mi padre era un traidor de su sangre y todo eso, pude disfrutar un poco más de mi camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Me preguntaba si algún día sería prefecto o premio anual como lo eran mis compañeros de Gryffindor en ese entonces, probablemente por mi  intelecto sería hasta el mejor auror.

Como siempre, había transformaciones con los Slytherin, Defensas contra las artes Oscuras con los Ravenclaw y  pociones nuevamente con los Slytherin; pareciera que el destino me juntaba con mis enemigos, aunque eran más los otros Gryffindors los que gastaban bromas a las serpientes que yo mismo.  
Me senté junto a un compañero flacucho y de gruesos dedos, tenía la nariz más grande que hubiera imaginado y el cabello muy fino, tal así que se le notaba el cuero cabelludo. Entonces abrí el libro, tenía conmigo los ingredientes necesarios para hacer una poción simple, la que veríamos ese mismo día.

–De acuerdo –habló Snape, quiso decir ‘mocosos’ pero las palabras murieron en su boca–. Pónganse en pareja para la siguiente poción, las indicaciones están en el pizarrón como podrán ver y los ingredientes detallados. Esta opción es simple pero engañosa y los calificaré.

–¿Qué? –la mayoría de los compañeros estaban sorprendidos, era la primera semana de clases y ya teníamos una nota.

–Y para que aquellos perezosos que quieran absorber la inteligencia de sus compañeros –continuó hablando–. Pondré al señor Black con el señor Melvick, dado que ambos son los mejores, por lo que el resto tendrá que trabajar sin su ayuda.

 

                Aunque mis compañeros comenzaron a bufar molesto, tanto Melvick como yo no estábamos gustosos de tener un gran mago heredero de don del envenenamiento al lado, porque más que jóvenes con talento en pociones podríamos llegar a ser potenciales asesinos. Un rubio contra un rubio que simulaba ser moreno, pues debido a mi estatura privilegiada, podía ver raíces rubias en su cabello.  
Conseguí cortar las hojas necesarias y echarle unos ojos de salamandra, además de lengua de serpiente, él también ayudaba _un poco_ , al menos no me estorbo, aunque debes en cuando tenía que mirarlo para ver si claudicaba de hacer algún estúpido encantamiento estando relativamente más cerca de mí de lo que podría ser sano.

–Mezclar en dirección a las agujas del reloj –dijo Melvick con esa insoportable voz suave, giró para verme de reojo con sus esmeraldas frías y tomé el cucharón de madera.

–¿Cuántas veces?

–Tres –me susurró, comencé a girar una, dos y tres.

–La poción debe tener un aspecto grisáceo y transformarse progresivamente en color verde –ambos miramos el caldero y ocurrió, la poción estaba excelentemente hecha.

–Muy bien –susurró pasando junto a nosotros el profesor para luego anotar en su libreta–. Veinte puntos para Gryffindor y Slytherin.

 

 

                ‘ _El año que viene entra Harry Potter_ ’, escuché una vez de la boca de uno de los hermanos Weasley. Ellos iban a mi curso, habían entrado al igual que yo a Gryffindor pero mucho no congeniábamos. De casualidad había escuchado algunos de sus relatos y antes había visto que poseían consigo el mapa del merodeador, el cual había perdido adrede a comienzo del año, aunque nunca pensé que serían los gemelos quienes lo consiguieran rápidamente. Gracias a mi increíble capacidad de recordarlo todo, se perfectamente donde se encontraban los caminos secretos de Hogwarts como si fuera la palma de mi mano.  
Algo en mi nació ese día, seguramente era porque dentro de mi mente estaba completamente seguro que la llegada de Harry Potter a Hogwarts estaba destinada a ser trágica, pues con aquella marca que el señor tenebroso había dejado en él, lo más seguro es que lo fuera.

 

–¿Eres Black, cierto? –preguntó uno de los gemelos cuando me vieron entrar, giré hacia ellos con mi expresión de pocos amigos.

–¿Me van a llamar traidor por lo que hizo mi padre? Porque si es así, la broma dejó de ser divertida el año pasado –simplemente mi rabia contenida se mostraba en mis ojos.

–No hombre, no, conocemos a Remus Lupin –habló Fred, lo distinguí por un gesto familiar–. Mi padre lo conocía.

–¿En serio? –pregunté.

–Sí. Un buen sujeto ¿no? Ven –me hace seña para que me acerque y me muestran el mapa–. Estos tipos son asombrosos. Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail y Prongs. Debieron tardar años en hacer un mapa como este.

–Hm, el mapa de Hogwarts –hablé con desinterés, obviamente conocía el mapa pues lo había heredado de mi padre.

–¿No te parece genial, hombre? –esta vez fue George el que habló.

–Podemos saber dónde está cada persona….

–A donde van…

–Cada minuto…

–De cada día….–odiaba cuando uno terminaba la oración del otro y gruñí, sabía que eran gemelos era estúpido que no lo supiera, pero tampoco tenían que ser tan iguales como para terminar la oración del otro.

–¿Se la quitaron a alguien?

–La encontramos entre las cosas de Filch, seguramente ni sabe que la tiene, parece algo vieja por lo que ha estado años ahí –estuve a punto de reírme pero decidí no hacerlo.

–Lo mejor es que lo guarden.

–De acuerdo –lo doblan e intentan metérselo en los bolsillos, pero es extraordinariamente grande.

–Estúpidos, tienen que desencantarlo primero –gruñí, ambos se me quedaron mirando.

–¿Cómo hacemos eso? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo, me quedé espasmado ¿sabían cómo activarlo pero no como desactivarlo?

–¿No saben cómo hacerlo? ¿Y cómo lo activaron en un primer momento? –preguntó extrañado.

–Estaba ya así, lo encontramos doblado –entonces me di cuenta que jamás lo había desactivado, suspiré y me agaché en el suelo junto a los gemelos, le quité de la mano el mapa y lo coloqué en el piso–. Ejem….. _travesura realizada_ –dije e inmediatamente el mapa borró su contenido–. Intenta abrirlo ahora.

–No hay nada.

–Pues claro que no hay nada George, el chico éste lo ‘desencantó’ –coloca su varita contra el mapa–. Revélate ante nosotros.

–¡Mira, mira, aparece algo! –George parece entusiasmado–. _El señor Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Proung les informa a los gemelos Weasley que dejen de meter sus narices donde no deben_. ¡Eh! ¿Nos ha insultado un mapa? ¿Por qué no abre?

–Por qué no usaste la clave secreta para abrirlo –dije como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, los dos me miraron.

–¿Y eso cómo se hace? –Preguntó Fred.

–Se los diré, pero solamente con una condición –ambos me miran y afirman–. El año que viene un chico llamado _Harry Potter_ entrará al colegio Hogwarts. Escuchen lo que les diré, no quiero, de ninguna manera, que le den éste mapa a Harry.

–¿Qué no se lo demos? Hubiera imaginado que quería que si se lo dieramos –la pregunta de George me descolocó.

–¡Pues no! Y nada de preguntas, o no les diré el hechizo de activación.

–Ya George, déjalo, te prometemos que no le daremos ésto a ese tal Harry Potter que tanto hablan todos, pero dinos como usarlo, lo tenemos con nosotros desde fines del año pasado y no sabemos cómo utilizarlo.

–Bien, aquí va, recuérdenlo porque no se los diré otra vez –tomé mi varita y la coloqué encima del mapa, ahora escrito con unas absurdas bromas hacia los gemelos–.  _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_.

–Wooo, mira George, dice ‘ _El señor Monny, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs presentan el mapa del merodeador_ ’ Nuevamente volvió a como era antes.

–Es genial. Entonces, ‘ _Travesura realizada’_ lo desactiva y ‘ _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas’_ lo activará –asistí.

–Vaya chico, ¿y cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Fred.

–Pues sencillo, ese mapa es mío –ambos me miraron absortos, pero inmediatamente volví a hablar–. No lo he creado yo. Soy inteligente pero no demasiado, lo ha creado mi padre junto a sus amigos.

–¿Sirius Black?

–Shhhh –hice una señal de silencio–. No vuelvas a decir su nombre, él era Padfoot –señale  la palabra–. Fue uno de los fundadores de los merodeadores de Hogwarts. Cuando se graduaron, yo debía tener menos de un año o un año casi, el señor Black le dijo a sus compañeros que como era el primer hijo de miembro de un grupo en nacer, el mapa sería mío hasta que el próximo niño a nacer lo necesite, pero no deseo, sobre todo por el peligro que se aproxima, que caiga esto en manos de Harry.

–¿Eso quiere decir que el otro hijo de Merodeadores es Potter? –le miré con desprecio a George, pero éste simplemente se silenció a sí mismo–. Lo…sien-

–No digas más, he hablado suficiente, esta conversación jamás sucedió.

–El secreto está a salvo con nosotros, gracias por la contraseña –los gemelos se levantaron y pronunciaron la frase de desactivación al unísono.

 

                Decidí retirarme, solía hablar con ellos pero no demasiado, no quería que sospechen más de mí. Traté de pasar desapercibido el primer año en Hogwarts y este segundo no era la excepción, aunque me hubiera gustado que no pasara ‘ _ese acontecimiento_ ’ que tanto desprecio. Fue una noche de luna llena, aunque lo ocurrido fue durante la tarde, luego de una clase de Aritmancia. Una muchacha, de esas que llenas de odio arremete contra ti impunemente, sin esperar que reacciones  por el hecho de ser mujer. Intentaba contenerme de todos los sentimientos negativos que tenía en mi cuerpo, pero fue imposible.  
Esa tarde, entre la tarde y la noche cuando el sol baja, nos encontramos por casualidad en los pasillos. Yo, repleto de libros hasta casi no tener visual; ella, con unas hojas en sus manos.  
A pesar de ser de otra casa, no Slytherin, no parecía como la media de los Hufflepuff, con un corazón amistoso y bondadoso, más bien era una arpía y perra.  Comenzó a burlarse de mí y allí, en la semi oscuridad del pasillo tiré los libros y saqué mi varita. ‘ _Crucio_ ’ grité, a lo que ella calló al suelo y comenzó a gritar. El rayo de luz roja golpeó fuertemente su pecho y le hizo retorcerse del dolor. Mis manos se sentían bañadas en sangre a pesar de estar secas. Me acerco a ella, con aquella mirada propia de un Black y sonrió de costado mientras observo su mueca de absoluto dolor.

–¿Duele, Lucrecia? –Pregunté, casi con un tono de maldad–. Es una pena ¿verdad?

–Eres peor de lo que temí –me di la vuelta y le vi allí, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y una mirada absolutamente pálida, como la de Sir Nicholas. Giré completamente hacia él y levanté la varita–. Black.

–Tú no viste nada –susurré, moví la varita suavemente y de ella salió un rayo dorado que el muchacho más joven esquivó con agilidad el hechizo y salió corriendo, seguido por mí de muy cerca–. Ven aquí Melvick.

–Estas demente, Black ¡Eres un Psicópata! –habló en voz alta, podía escuchar sus gritos mientras corría y se ocultaba tras las columnas, pero lo pude acorralar contra una pared y me le acerqué lo suficiente para sentir el miedo en su cuerpo.

 

                Allí estaba, con la cabeza alta debido a que mi varita le cortaba con su punta el cuello, como aquella vez en primer año cuando se burló de mí. Respiré hondo y rocé la varita en su piel sin provocarle daños hasta ese momento.

–Sé al menos doscientos hechizos para dejarte tu bonito rostro como una carabela.  No me subestimes Melvick –escupí en mi voz, me aparté y dejé que el muchacho respire y se deslice por la pared hasta quedar sentado–. Esto nunca pasó ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

 

                Su voz apenas se escuchaba pero fue perfectamente audible. Esa noche me lamenté, pues una hora después la noticia sobre Lucrecia ya estaba en bocas de casi todos los compañeros. Eso sí, nadie sabía quien la había atacado y a pesar de haber encontrado mis libros junto a su cuerpo maltrecho, jamás supieron que los había robado de la biblioteca para mi lectura personal, dado que no fueron sellados por ser prohibidos.  
Ese año fue enteramente menor de lo que pudo haber sido, Melvick me miraba desde su asiento en el enorme Gran comedor. A pesar que a la semana continuó gastándome bromas, probablemente para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido entre nosotros ese 15 de Octubre.  Yo no dije nada, en lo absoluto, no me iba a incriminar por algo que se merecía esa zorra, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que era peligroso incluso para mí mismo, que dentro de mi ardía un lobo y un traidor, no podía escapar de la realidad en la cual me encontraba inmerso, definitivamente jamás sería un muchacho normal.

 

**Continuará.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Carta en Rojo.**

**Parte III**

 

                Mi tercer año será diferente, pues esta vez él entrará y con su presencia miles de aventuras que jamás olvidaría. Como todos los veranos, pasé el día con mi ‘madre’ y a más tardar con el padre de éste, que aún vivía en la casa en medio del bosque en la cual vivía Remus en su niñez.  Nadie sabía mi secreto oculto, aquel que el año pasado en mitad de Octubre había surgido como una mayéutica de luces y sombras. Lucrecia se había recuperado recién a principios de Enero en su casa y no me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, supongo que aún le aturdía mirar mi físico oscuro entre las sombras, tenía un miedo indescriptible al saber lo que soy capaz de hacer.   
Durante mi primer año practiqué bastante la magia oscura, aprendí varios encantamientos imperdonables y hasta, aun  frente a las súplicas de mi madre que no lo hiciera, me convertí en Animago ilegalmente. Era un perro/lobo, como un siberiano, de color plateado y ojos profundamente grises, mi madre decía que me parecía muchísimo a _él_ mientras me preparaba los libros para el año siguiente.

Entonces llega Doddly, con una carta de Hogwarts para mí, me sorprende, dado que la invitación de McGonagall al igual que la lista de libros para ese mismo año había llegado la semana pasada, por lo cual Remus sacó su polvoriento baúl de chucherías para entregarme los libros que poseía. Tomé la carta y la leí:

 

_Estimado Señor Black.  
Le debemos de informar que se necesita su colaboración este año para asuntos relacionados con el colegio, más allá de los exclusivamente legales de la escuela. Esperamos su presencia el mismo día de inicio de clases, a las 20:00 hr en el despacho del Director Albus Dumbledore. _

_Le desea cordialmente un buen inicio de Clases._

_Minerva McGonagall.  
Subdirectora._

 

–¿Qué quiere decir eso? –me preguntó él, a lo que negué con la cabeza bastante sorprendido.

–No tengo la menor idea –susurré–. Aunque puede que esté relacionado con Harry –hago un bollo la nota y la tiro lejos, algo agobiado.

–Ah, Harry –sonríe, como nunca lo vi sonreír–. No puedo creer que ya tenga once años, como pasa el tiempo –caminó hacia la cocina que estaba a seis pasos de allí, tiró de la silla y se sentó en ella–. Tú cumples trece años, él once….el tiempo pasó tan rápido que no me he dado cuenta.

–No empieces.

–Lo siento, no puedo evitar sentirme así –susurró en voz tan baja que apenas pude oírlo–. Recuerdo cuando eras mi bebé en Hogwarts, eras el único.

–Me siento TAN especial –ironicé y miré para otro lado, observando mis manos; aún se sentían húmedas.

–Eres todo un orgullo para mí, Brighton, eres el niño más inteligente que he conocido –desde la cocina me hablaba, volteé para verle la cara entre sus manos, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y su mirada fija entre los libros puestos allí–. Este año visitarás Hogsmade.  Te he firmado la autorización, aunque tal vez no es necesaria, dado que tú puedes ir tranquilamente con los túneles secretos.

–No quiero meterme en más problemas este año –susurré, Remus sonrió tristemente, sabía que me parecía en eso a _Sirius_ por lo que no dijo absolutamente nada para no cabrearme.

–No te preocupes amor, todo estará bien si te metes en una o dos travesuras, está en tus genes, hasta yo era travieso a tu edad.

–Eras prefecto, ¿cómo podías? –pero inmediatamente me contestó.

–Dumbledore me dio ese poder para ver si podía mantener a James y a tu padre a raya, pero obviamente no lo conseguía y siempre terminaba enredándome en sus bromas, me causaba gracia, es todo, pero no estuve nunca a favor de ello –se rascó el cabello castaño y lacio que llevaba siempre amarrado en una coleta–. ¿Sabes qué pasó un día? A tu padre no se le hizo mejor idea que decirle a Snape como ir a la casa de los gritos, donde yo iba cada mes.

–¿Y fue? –pregunté.

–Claro que sí y hasta me vio. Nunca pude perdonárselo a Sirius, aunque me fue inevitable seguir enojado con él por más tiempo.

–Obvio, me tuviste a mí el año siguiente.

–Bueno, si….–rio aunque no entendí el motivo de su risa–. Sirius y yo comenzamos a salir aun antes que James y Lily. Supongo que por eso naciste tú tan rápidamente.

–Tú estabas en séptimo ¿no?

–Habíamos empezado séptimo ese mismo Septiembre. Había pasado el verano con mis padres en mi casa, estaba embarazado de unos cinco o seis meses en ese momento. Antes de salir de nuestro sexto año había recibido la noticia de Madame Pomfrey. ¡Estaba completamente aterrado, tenía diecisiete años!

–¿Y por qué no me abortaste? –dije casi sin sentimiento en la voz, mi padre me miró con esa expresión que tanto odiaba, entre tristeza y enojo.

–¡Por supuesto que no!, jamás lo hubiera hecho. Yo tenía miedo por mi lobo, me enteré justo una tarde, cuya noche era luna llena y temía lastimarte mientras me transformaba, pero como el lobo que soy sé cuidar de mi embarazo y mi bebé. Le dije a Sirius la semana continua, luego que me cercioré que estuvieras aun ahí.

–¿Y qué hizo?

–Estaba completamente emocionado, hasta James lo estaba. Comenzaba a planear montones de cosas con respecto a ti, a mí, al mundo que se nos abrió justo delante. Fue muy difícil llevarlo pero hermoso tenerlo. Te di a luz en plena fiesta de navidad, justo momentos después de las doce de la noche. Eras hermoso….–sonrió tristemente–. Tu hermoso rostro, tus cabellos dorados y ojos grises, eras tremendamente parecido a tu padre.

–Ya mamá, no recuerdes más, sé que te hace mal todo eso.

–No, no, no me hace mal, simplemente me pregunto ¿cuándo fue que pasó? ¿Cuándo se desplomó mi vida? ¿Cuándo mi marido dejó de ser mi marido para convertirse en un mortifago que engaña y destruye?

–Jamás lo sabremos.

 

                Entre como  todos los años a Hogwarts; había comprado una túnica de Gryffindor un poco más grande que las que solía usar durante mis primeros dos años. Al caminar hacia la plataforma  9 ¾ me detuve un momento, había allí un muchacho confundido entre la plataforma 9 y 10. Entrecerró los ojos para luego sentir que rápidamente los gemelos Weasley le pasaba por al lado, ante los gritos de su hermano mayor Percy, que había sido escogido prefecto de quinto año. Me detuve unos minutos y cuando les vi pasar a todos los Weasley, justo después de Harry, decidí hacerlo yo mismo.

 

–Ya hemos llegado –murmura Lupin a mi lado, yo me asusto un poco pero vuelvo mi vista a todos los pelirrojos de aquella familia–. Harry. Se parece tanto a James que por un momento creí que era un adolescente nuevamente.

–No lo sé, no recuerdo a James en esa época –dije con ironía, me abraza y besa mi frente.

–Eras un bebé cuando James estaba en Hogwarts, además nunca lo conociste a los once años. Lo que me lleva a pensar donde habré dejado aquellos albums de fotos que solíamos tener, nos gustaba verlo cuando éramos más jóvenes –suspiró–. Entre tantas mudanzas seguramente se ha perdido.

–No te preocupes por eso.

–Bueno, suerte hijo –nuevamente me saludó y entre al vagón del expreso a Hogwarts.

 

                El viaje como siempre fue aburrido, pasé todo el rato leyendo un libro de encantamiento del séptimo curso. Justo en la misma cabina se encontraba Rupert Lockhart, un Hufflepuff tranquilo y risueño que jugaba con su rana de chocolate, la cual escapo. Loren Frandsford, el mejor amigo de Erin Melvick, quien también se encontraba junto a él, pero enmudeció apenas y me vio. En la cabina contigua se encontraba Harry y Ron, más que no sabía sus nombres ni le interesaba, apenas se sabía el de los hermanos Weasley con los que compartía habitación desde hace dos años. El sol brillaba fuertemente, solo diez minutos faltaban y se escuchó un ruido extraño en los pasillos. Bufé molesto y cerré el libro para observar la puerta corrediza como una muchacha salía de la cabina contigua para irse a donde estaba.

–Debemos estar cerca –dijo Rupert mientras se levantaba del pequeño sillón, yo desvié la vista y nuevamente observé la ventana para ver como la locomotora se acercaba más al castillo.

–Iré a ver a mi hermano que está en la cabina de los prefectos ¿quieres venir? –preguntó Loren, Erin negó con la cabeza y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, intentando abrir una caja mágica de chocolates–. De acuerdo.

–Yo traeré más tortitas de calabaza, me he quedado con las ganas –susurró Rupert y ambos abrieron las puertas para salir y cerrarlas.

–¿Planeas matar a alguien este semestre o puedo caminar tranquilo por los pasillos? –la voz de Melvick me hizo levantar la mirada, y sus hermosos ojos verdes se cruzaron con la plata.

–Lucrecia no ha muerto.

–Aun, a menos que quieras darle una segunda maldición imperdonable, ¿cuál será? ¿Avada Kedavra? –fruncí el ceño y me acomodé mejor en el asiento para verlo directamente a los ojos.

–Sé muchos hechizos imperdonables ¿sabes? No solo esos tres. Aquí –señalé un libro que tenía justo a mi lado–. Hay una enorme cantidad de conjuros oscuros que podrían hacer temblar hasta a tu madre.

–Eres un psicópata y un homicida, Black –escupió en sus palabras–. No sé cómo te dejan entrar en Hogwarts, si fuera por mí, estarías en Azkaban haciéndole compañía a tu padre en una celda.

–Pero no lo estoy, Melvick –dije fugazmente mientras me levantaba y acomodaba mi túnica, él también hizo lo mismo quedando uno frente al otro–. Podría pisarte aquí mismo como una sucia cucaracha, como lo son todos los Melvick desde tu tatara-abuelo.

–No me subestimes Black, soy tan o más inteligente que tú.

–Lo dudo –me di la vuelta dispuesto a salir, pero su mano me impidió correr la puerta hacia la izquierda–. ¿Qué haces?

–He dicho que no me subestimes Black, soy descendiente de la noble familia Rusa de los Melvick, todos magos oscuros, no creas que por tener una sangre espesa como la de los Black te hará más intimidante que yo –me di la vuelta y con un zarpazo le quité su mano de encima de mí.

 Caminé hasta la ventana, llevándolo conmigo en cada paso. Yo daba un paso hacia adelante y él un paso hacia atrás hasta acabar estrellándose con la ventana. Coloqué una de mis manos en el vidrio y me agaché lo suficiente para que mis ojos y sus ojos estuvieran alineados.

–Nadie es peor que yo en este maldito mundo, Melvick.

                No estoy muy seguro que pasó, pero su mirada cambió repentinamente y palideció como un cadáver. Me empujó hacia atrás y salió corriendo de allí echando a un lado a varios de los alumnos que intentaban salir de sus cabinas.  Respiré, seguramente lo habré asustado un montón, tengo la sangre lupina de mi padre en mis venas, por lo que era casi común que el ‘lobo’ saliese espabilando a cualquiera.  
La celebración comenzó como todos los días, Albus empezó a hablar sobre los peligros del Bosque prohibido y del tercer piso, suspiré, durante mis años aquí jamás hubo un peligro, pero estaba casi seguro que pronto comenzaría la verdadera diversión.  
Luego que los muchachos fueron seleccionados, obviamente Harry Potter fue mandado a Gryffindor como su padre y su madre, al igual que el joven Weasley y una muchacha de cabello castaño y dientes excesivamente grandes llamada Hermione.   
No tardé un minuto después de comer en retirarme para encontrarme con Albus Dumbledore a la hora prevista. Me senté en la silla mirando el hermoso fénix que tenía de mascota, unos segundos después apareció el viejo.

 

–El pequeño Black –gruñí, no era ningún pequeño–. Tanto tiempo que no te he visto, aunque has sido seleccionado a Gryffindor hace ya tres años, me da mucho gusto verte.

–Bien…. ¿qué es lo que quiere? –tenaz como solía serlo, no dejaba nada en el tintero, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Dumbledore.

–Eres realmente perspicaz joven Black –suspiró y se sentó–. Me recuerda tanto a su padre.

–¿Remus?

–No, no….su otro padre. Sirius –bufé, él notó mi fastidio pero continuó–. Ellos pudieron hacer lo que yo hubiera deseado. Estar con la persona amada.

–¿Viene a darme clases de sentimentalismos o me llamó por algo importante? –el rio suavemente y se levantó de la silla donde momentos antes se había sentado.

–Joven Black, usted saber que Harry Potter ha entrado a su casa hace unos pocos minutos ¿verdad? Sé que no debería decirlo, usted sabe a lo que nos enfrentamos. Hace unos pocos días me sentí perdido y extrañado por algunas cuestiones que seguramente usted también lo habrá hecho.

–No entiendo a quien se refiere.

–El señor tenebroso –abrí los ojos, hace tiempo que no le escuchaba nombrar–. Usted sabe entonces que es posible que algo de él haya quedado en Harry Potter ¿verdad?

–¿Y todo ésto a que se debe, señor?

–La piedra filosofal –sacó de su bolsillo una piedra roja muy brillante–. Hagrid me la ha traído hace unos momentos, y justo ahora iremos a guardarla, pero por favor necesito que usted haga ésto por mí –la puerta se abre y pasa un enorme sujeto de ropas rotas y sucias, además de una imponente barba–. Rubius Hagrid, te presento a Brighton Black, el hijo de Lupin.

–Ah, es el pequeño Brighton –dijo como si me conociera, inmediatamente intentó abrazarme, yo me negué a tal muestra de afecto tratando de ser lo más amigable posible, aunque el mastodonte frunció el ceño–. Conocí a tu padre.

–Lo sé, todo el mundo en esta _maldita_ escuela lo conoció, ahora díganme ¿por qué me mandaron llamar?

–Tranquilo joven Black, no hay por qué exasperarnos –musitó acercándose a él y tomando de su mesa una vasija pequeña llena de dulces de limón–. ¿Desea probar uno?

–¡No!

–Bueno –suspiró–. Quiero que vigile a Harry Potter, usted es el único que puede hacerlo, no confió en nadie más.

–Hay muchos alumnos más confiables que yo en Hogwarts, ¿por qué a mí? –pregunté, él sonrió con esa mirada arrugada.

–Por qué confió en usted, por eso mismo. Es usted uno de los estudiantes más destacados para su joven edad, quien podría sacar a Harry de cualquier problema sin la necesidad de traer un libro a cuestas –no dije más, miré de reojo a Hagrid y luego me retiré dando un azote a la enorme puerta.

 

                No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Harry viniera a mí, fue durante una noche oscura, creo que tenía miedo por algo o le resultaba realmente interesante ese espejo que durante mi primer año encontré en los sótanos  de Hogwarts, que supuestamente demostraba los deseos más profundos de quien miraba a través de él. ¡No lo sé! Pero aquel frío día de invierno bajó por las escaleras de las habitaciones masculinas y se sentó en el mismo sillón de terciopelo rojo en el que me encontraba, mirando chispear el fuego en la chimenea.

 

–¿Eres Brighton Black,  no? –preguntó, yo le miré con recelo y asentí–. Me han dicho que eres el más inteligente de todo Hogwarts.

–Habladurías.

–¿No te crees inteligente? –preguntó, dejé lo que hacía (juguetear con mi varita) y le miré detenidamente, tenían razón, aun se encontraba allí esa cicatriz en forma de rayo.

–No me creo el más de todo Hogwarts –comentó–. Dumbledore es más inteligente, aunque supongo que es porque tiene más años que las piedras.

–Jajaja –rio suavemente para luego mirar la chimenea–. Muchos creían que entrarías a Ravenclaw, o eso me dicen.

–Muchos.

–¿Y por qué no entraste allí? –le fruncí el ceño algo molesto, él entendió perfectamente y se arrepintió de la pregunta.

–Mis padres eran _Gryffindor_ y supongo que internamente mi valentía es más poderosa que mi inteligencia.

–¿Tienes padres?

–Todos tenemos padres, a menos que seas de esas criaturas mágicas que nacen de los repollos o en las polvorientas cortinas de mi casa –mi vista se volvió a clavar en el fuego.

–No, digo, si…..es una pregunta estúpida, pero no me refería a eso. Solo quería tener un tema de conversación, supongo. Mis padres murieron cuando era un bebé.

–Lo sé.

–¿Lo sabes? –su mirada cambió y me di cuenta que tenía que escapar rápido del interrogatorio.

–Quiero decir, es una noticia popular por estos lares, que en el mundo muggle no hubo trascendencia no significa que aquí no la haya tampoco; tus padres fueron realmente importantes en su época –susurré–. Yo solo vivo con mi ‘madre’.

–Oh, ¿tu padre también murió?

–Hm, digamos que algo así –se levanta–. Iré a dormir, lo mejor será que tú también lo hagas, Harry.

 

                Vigilé a Harry durante todo el primer trimestre de clases, tercer año no era nada para mi a comparación de todo lo que aprendía en casa; sin ir más lejos, resultaba que mi ‘madre’ era el mejor maestro de DCAO en el mundo, también sabía mucho de pociones y transformaciones.   
Tal vez no lo sepas, nadie lo sabe, pero hace exactamente un año y medio me convertí en un animado ilegal. No soporté, con once años, en lo absoluto ver que mi padre no podía ser acompañado durante sus transformaciones, por lo que desde muy temprana edad estuve buscando información sobre ello y me tomó varios meses. Él se sorprendió bastante cuando le enseñé mi forma animaga, era un cachorro de lobo, dado a mi edad aun no podía ser adulto, pero al mismo tiempo no era solamente lobo, mi padre me había heredado su esencia canina desde aun antes de ser un animago y la mezcla era similar a la de un siberiano.   
Dado a esto, me fue muy fácil escaparme y merodear por los alrededores de Hogwarts mientras Harry creyó estar solo. Inmediatamente alerté a Dumbledore de cada paso que hacía el único hijo de James Potter, pero pareciera que el director sabía precisamente como iba a accionar mi joven compañero. Por un momento creí que era una mera ilusión, ver al profesor de DCAO allí, con ese maldito espectro que se iba regenerando en su piel y necesitaba, velaba por la piedra filosofal.   
                No debía entrometerme, observé como Harry lo hacía solo desde mi rincón vacío, aunque muchas veces quise ayudarle, pero esa parte de mí que solo vigilaba e informaba surgió, tal vez era el propio deber quien me gobernaba y no solamente las pasiones.

                Y así terminó, mi tercer año, entre Hogsmade y vigilar a Harry se pasó volando. La despedida no se hizo rogar,  y Gryffindor ganó la copa de la casa un año más. Tomé mi valija y la arrastré hasta los vagones del expreso de Hogwarts. Nuevamente me tocó compartir vagón con Erin Melvick, quien solo me miraba de solayo, seguramente a sabiendas que vigilaba a mí ‘primo’ y que Harry Potter había traído la complicación consigo mismo, lo que probablemente no sabía era que esperaba muchísimas más aventuras a partir de hoy.

 

**Continuará.**


	4. Parte IV

**Carta en Rojo**

**Parte IV**

 

                Volver a casa luego de varios meses fue todo un acontecimiento, apenas y recordaba el olor de aquella morada que me había acogido durante años. Me sorprendió no saber nada de mi ‘madre’ desde que llegué, y lo único que hice fue comenzar a cambiarme con aquella playera roja, chaqueta de mezclilla sin mangas y pantalones de jeans.   
Como siempre ordené toda mi ropa y me senté en la pequeña mesa de la cocina a tomar la merienda.   
Mi calendario lunar marcaba que esa noche sería luna llena, por lo que era necesario que Lupin llegara más temprano de lo debido y así fue. No había pasado una hora de mi llegada que la puerta crujió  y se dejó ver la luz del porche. Caminé lentamente hacia donde se encontraba mi ‘madre’ y le vi arrastrando un viejo y pesado bolso a cuestas, no dudé en ayudarlo.

–¿Qué traes ahí? –pregunté con recelo, sonrió de forma socarrona, casi como aquel que planea un chiste.

–Las cartas que me has escrito desde que estas en Hogwart –bromeó, entendí la indirecta y bufé.

–Lo siento, papá. No he tenido mucho tiempo allí como para sentarme a escribir, pero te prometo hacerlo este año –balbuceé y tomé la valija para colocarla encima del sofá cama donde solía dormir papá.

 

                Nuestra casa es por demás pequeña, una puerta  que permitía ver un enorme living, separado de la habitación, con apenas un cambio drástico en el decorado, se encontraba la cocina, una pequeña mesa de plástico y dos sillas de acero inoxidable. El living era lo más llamativo, un enorme sofá cama y un poof de color azul, pequeños retratos por todos lados encima de los muebles, algunos de James, otros de mis padres, algunos de cuando yo era un bebé, otros de Peter, hasta había uno de Harry junto a Lily y James.   
Una chimenea justo frente al sillón principal le daba un ambiente rustico. Del otro lado, en la pared enfrentada en la chimenea, se podía ver dos habitaciones abiertas. Una, el cuarto de baño y otra, mi habitación. No era grande ni tampoco pequeña, solo tenía un escritorio, una cama de una plaza y una biblioteca gigante. Obviamente, mi padre era mi padre y no podía sino tener libros en el lugar donde duermo, tal vez por ello era tan avanzado para mis catorce años.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó él, no se veía muy bien, estaba más pálido de lo normal y las marcas de su rostro parecían sangrantes, había perdido peso de forma notoria y la ropa aún más remendada que de costumbre–. ¿Hiciste tantos amigos y te divertiste que no podías mandarle una carta a tu viejo padre?

–No eres viejo, tienes menos edad de la que tendría un padre normal con un hijo de catorce años –crucé los brazos y sonreí de costado–. Te extrañé mucho, pero no podía mandar cartas, pasaron demasiadas cosas para contarlas en unas líneas.

–No me importa los detalles, solo quiero saber que mi bebé está vivo en Hogwarts.

–¿Por qué no lo estaría? –cruzó los brazos y me miró severamente.

–Tú sabes mejor que yo lo que ocurrió este año, la piedra filosofal y tu profesor de DCAO. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

–Quirinus Quirrell –largué, él me sonrió y abrazó de costado pasando su mano por mis hombros y tirándome hacia él.

–¿Has sacado buenas notas este año?

–Si.

–Se acercan los TIMOs –dijo–, debes prepararlos. Y luego vendrán los EXTASIS, ¿ha decidido ya cuál Extasis harás?

–Ni siquiera he hecho los TIMOs aun papá, no te preocupes –suspiré  y me deshice de su abrazo–. Hoy es luna llena, ¿has conseguido la poción matalobos?

–Aun no –bufé y caminé hasta la cocina–. ¿Qué buscas? –preguntó al ver que revisaba la alacena.

–Haré tu poción, faltan dos horas para que anochezca y la tendré lista –él me miró con extrañeza, era imposible que un chico de mi edad pudiera hacer una poción complicada como ella.

–¿Lo sabrás….?

–Sé hacerlo.

 

                Las vacaciones pasaron más lento de lo que imaginé. Como era de esperar, había hecho la poción perfecta para mí ‘madre’ y ahora solamente se convertía en un lobo inofensivo, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo debería hacer ello? No podía quedarme todo el año y no teníamos mucho dinero, por lo que decidí entonces hacer una pequeña provisión, sabía que en su juventud, mi madre no era “tan bueno” en pociones como lo era mi padre, por lo que a pesar de enseñarle que ingredientes o cantidades administrar, estaría más que claro que no lo haría tan bien como yo, lo había heredado de Sirius, una de las tantas cosas que heredé de él.

Pasó entonces las vacaciones y el comienzo de mi cuarto año en el colegio de Hogwarts. En la plataforma 9 ¾ no pude ver a Harry Potter, lo cual me pareció terriblemente sospechoso, pero alegue a que probablemente ya estaba dentro o se tardaría unos minutos más en aparecer.  
Caminé por los pasillos hasta encontrar el vagón de Hermione Ganger, una muchachita que se había vuelto buena amiga de Potter y uno de los más pequeños de los Weasley. Entré para cerciorarme estar presente cuando el muchacho llegase y poder tener una plática con él, pero nunca tomó el tren, pasaron los minutos en silencio y jamás abrió la puerta.

–Disculpa –la voz de una joven me despertó y abrí los ojos luego de un rato cerrado–. ¿Usted es…Brighton Black?

–¿Hm? –le miré frunciendo el ceño y se asustó, por lo que intenté suavizar mi expresión para que se tranquilizara–. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Se ha hablado mucho de usted el año pasado en Hogwarts, dicen que es uno de los alumnos más brillantes –parecía algo avergonzada, aunque no supuse por qué–.  Supe que sabe transformaciones, encantamientos, DCAO y pociones de avanzada, a nivel de los EXTASIS y me preguntaba, ¿como es que adquirió esos conocimientos tan rápidos?

–Voy a cuarto año –contesté tajante.

–Pe-Pero, disculpe, usted ya tenía esos vastos conocimientos desde su primer año en Hogwarts ¿no es así? –Nuevamente fruncí el ceño y ella volvió a asustarse, tirándose hacia atrás–. Perdón.

–Mis padres son magos, los dos, por lo que estuve rodeado siempre de ésto –crucé los brazos y me acomodé mejor, solo éramos ella y yo en ese pequeño cubículo.

–Black….si, Black, la noble y ancestral familia de magos de sangre pura. Me puse a investigar y….–inmediatamente la miré, mis facciones debieron haber sido sorpresivas y violentas, pues bajó su mirada al libro y tembló ligeramente–. Quiero decir, usted viene de una familia de puros, pero solo hay dos personas que no han entrado a Slytherin como es estipulado….una es Sirius Black y el otro es, bueno, usted, que está en Gryffindor también.

–Y Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks es mi prima política por parte de padre –bufé algo molesto y miré el ventanal–. Ella ya no está en Hogwarts, se graduó hace dos años….creo.

–¿Ella era…?

–Hufflepuff….–murmuró–. Algunos dicen que es la casa donde van los rechazados o los idiotas, yo creo que es la casa donde van los humanos.

–Disculpe…. ¿los humanos? –dejó por un momento el libro que decía leer para evitar mi mirada punzante para verme directamente a los ojos.

–Gryffindor de los valientes,  Slytherin de los astutos, Ravenclaw de los inteligentes y Hufflepuff de los humanos. Hufflepuff era una de las magas más buenas que pudo haber pisado el mundo mágico, ella pensó que separar a la gente por su cualidad era muy discriminador, por lo que acogía a quienes tenían un alma pura y sentimientos humanos. Creo que por eso nunca iría a Hufflepuff –se miró las uñas–. He hecho cosas malas en mi vida antes de aprender a caminar.

–No creo eso –le miré directamente y se volvió a asustar–. Lo siento.

–Eres una chica inteligente, por lo que quiero enseñarte algo –mira por la ventanilla–. Pero nunca digas que lo aprendiste de mí.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó.

–Una poción que tal vez te ayude de ahora en más, en algún momento tal vez –volteó a ella y sonrió de costado–. Creo que eres una hechicera con mucho potencial Granger.

–¿Hm? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Jamás se lo dije.

–Yo tampoco el mío, además, fuiste una de las personas que ganó los puntos para nuestra coronación el año pasado ¿no? Todo el mundo sabe el nombre de ustedes –susurró levantándose del asiento.

–¿Ustedes?

–Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter –entrecerró los ojos–. Cuídate.

 

                Durante la noche del día siguiente le enseñé a Hermione una poción particular, la poción “multijugos”, explicándole no solamente el procedimiento sino para qué servía. Ella quedó maravillada por lo que sabía, pero por ahora no debería dar más información, sabía que lo necesitaba, a pesar que odiaba adivinaciones tenía un bueno ojo para ello, por lo que terminaba viendo en las bolas de cristal cosas que no quería ver. Había tomado esa materia para llenar mi curriculum el día de mañana, nunca pensé que me serviría tanto.

 

 

 

_Querido Papá:_

_Te escribo porque tú me lo has pedido, pero me alegra poder hacerlo al menos una vez. Cuida a Doddly, esta algo enfermo  y apenas puede cargar una carta._  
El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que hay una bóveda en Gringott a nombre de Sirius Black y que a la edad de dieciocho años mi padre dejó estipulado que podía sacar dinero para cualquier gasto que quisiera hacer. Creo que fue antes de saber que estaría encerrado por doce años en Azkaban y creyó que mientras tanto, él administraría el dinero para nosotros tres.  
Déjame decirte que este cuarto año no es de lo más diferente a otros años que he vivido. Primero, Harry y Ron han llegado en auto volador a la escuela, por lo que se ganaron un castigo.   
El aire está muy tenso aquí, en el castillo.  
Permíteme decirte, antes que nada, que le he enseñado a Hermione una poción, sino sabes quién es tal vez pronto la conozcas, es amiga de Harry. Por otro lado, hay una sensación rara en el ambiente, tal así que el propio Erin Melvick pudo captarla. ¿No te conté sobre él? Es un chico de Slytherin que me molesta. Se cree gran cosa por ser Sangre pura y pertenecer a la familia de magos Rusa más poderosa, ¡hay veces que me enferma!  
                Me gustaría escribirte toda la vida pero tengo que hacer mis tareas y estudiar para mis exámenes, aunque tú sabes que no lo necesito tanto.

_Te quiere mucho y saluda._

_Tu adorado hijo,_

_Brighton J. Black._

_Querido Hijo:_  
Estoy muy feliz de recibir tu carta, justo hoy es luna llena y estoy tomando la poción que me dejaste. Te has ido hace un par de semanas y ya te extraño.  
Sabía lo de Gringott, tu padre abrió una cuenta hace muchísimos años y me pidió que firmara para que tu pudieras ser su apoderado a los dieciocho años. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes,  pero pensé que a los trece o catorce años no era una edad para hablar de ese tema, sobre todo porque tu padre está vivo.  
                Me alegra muchísimo que pudieras hacer amigos, es esa niña ¿Granger dijiste? ¿Amiga tuya también? Es raro que compartas cosa con la gente, lo sé porque te he llevado a montones de Kinder garden cuando eras pequeño y no solías congeniar con nadie porque ‘odiabas’ compartir tus juguetes. ¡Me haces recordar tantos momentos!  
Estoy cuidando a Doddly, él está muy bien, ahora mismo se baña en  el pequeño charco del patio, debería sacarlo de allí así no se ensucia pero creo que es divertido para él. Gracias por escribirme, me hace feliz tener algo que leer ahora que estoy solo y desempleado. Te amo con todo mi corazón hijo y ojalá este año esté lleno de sorpresas. ¡Nos vemos en Navidad! Prepararé lo que te gusta, además, nos han invitado a una fiesta de navidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ¡Los Weasley! Dicen que te llevas bien con los gemelos, eso me alegra, pensé que no podrías hacer amigos, aunque tardaste cuatro años en ello. ¿Querrá ese amigo tuyo, Melvick, venir a la cena? Jajaja es solo una broma.

_Te amo con todo mi corazón,_

_Remus J. Lupin._

 

                No esperaba que comenzaran a caer como piezas de domino uno tras otro, resultó extraño ver a varios niños petrificados y tirados en el suelo luego que la inscripción en sangre apareciera decorando la pared central de un pasillo. “ ** _La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta_** ”. No podía evitar golpearme la cabeza para intentar descubrir donde estaba aquel lugar. Durante mis años de colegio había escuchado hablar, más que nada de los Slytherin, que justamente el dueño de la casa “Salazar Slytherin” había construido una especie de cámara en Hogwarts, y que la misma solamente sería abierta por su ‘heredero digno’ o algo así. Seguramente Granger usaría la poción multijugos que le enseñé para entrar a Slytherin y averiguar más, no pensó que tendría que prepararla tan rápidamente pero seguro la niña lo había aprendido muy bien a pesar de la poca habilidad que tenía como docente.   
Para mi conveniencia, yo tenía un Slytherin al alcance de mi mano y no era sino Melvick quien podía ayudarme antes que Harry y sus amigos pudieran meter un pie en la sala común y meterse en problemas. Caminé por las extensas canchas hasta encontrar a un joven solo, leyendo un libro en las gradas, siempre estaba allí porque era el lugar más cómodo y silencioso en el que podía estar.

 

–¡Melvick! –levantó su mirada verdosa para cruzar con mi visión. Me tensé, y noté en su cuerpo que él también se tensó–. Debiste haber sido un Ravenclaw –señalé su libro y continué–. Necesito información.

–¡Eso es lo que me dijo el estúpido Sombrero hace cuatro años! Y sobre la información: ¿crees que te la daría? No seas idiota, ahora vete que intento leer –me acerqué y me senté justo a su lado–. ¡¿Qué?!

–¿Sabes algo de la cámara de los secretos?

–No más de lo que sabes tú, Black –susurró intentando volver a la lectura, pero mi intensa vista lo ponía nervioso–. ¿Algo más?

–Necesito saber que saben los Slytherin sobre eso –cerró fuertemente el libro y lo dejó en su otro costado, luego se giró para mirarme directo a los ojos.

–Poco y nada, Black. Según escuché de Malfoy, su padre le contó que hace cincuenta años un fulano abrió la cámara de los secretos y una hija de muggles murió –intentó rechazar mi mirada pero inmediatamente sus ojos se clavaron en la nada misma–. Espera…

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has iluminado?

–Idiota –bufó–. Creo que hay alguien que puede ayudarnos –se levanta–. Pero me deberás una gigante por ésto, Black.

–Depende de que tan buena y certera sea la información, te daré lo que quieras –Melvick rió de costado y bajó las gradas lentamente, tomé su libro y le seguí, mirándolo seriamente–. ¿A dónde vamos?

–Al baño.

–¿Al baño?

–Al baño de mujeres del segundo piso, a hablar con una persona –inmediatamente supe a quien se refería y le seguí.

–¿Qué pasaría si nos descubren?

–¡Por favor! Nadie va allí desde comienzo de año, las chicas de primero han aprendido la lección el primer día –dirigió su vista hacia mí y sonrió para luego volver al camino.

 

                No tardamos demasiado cuando habíamos entrado, casi nadie se pasaba por allí debido al fantasma que vagaba por esos lares, no había niña que quisiera estar cerca del lugar por miedo o posiblemente por desagrado de saber que una persona te miraba mientras estabas haciendo lo tuyo. Ambos caminamos hacia el centro del lugar, justo al lado de los cubículos. Erin pareció buscar algo con su mirada y sonrió al encontrarlo, no estaba llorando pues no se escuchaba su voz, pero se encontraba allí flotando.

–Myrtle –murmuró Erin, yo retrocedí un paso cuando la joven se acercó a nosotros–. Tú cursabas aquí hace cincuenta años atrás ¿no es verdad?

–Hmmm….–afirma y clava sus vista en mi–. ¿Quién es? Es apuesto…..

–Es….un amigo –bramó, algo incómodo, podía notarlo. Intenté sonreír pero no era mi fuerte y ella pensó que me veía realmente mal cuando hacía eso, por lo que se alejó–. ¿Cómo has muerto?

–Estaba en ese cubículo, llorando porque Olive Hornby se había burlado de mis gafas –susurró y se limpió el rostro–. Escuché unos pasos, creí que sería un alumno e iba a abrir la puerta y decirle que se marchara, pero……cuando lo hice simplemente morí.

–¿Moriste? –pregunté–. Así sin más.

–Vi unos enormes ojos amarillentos salir de allí –señala los lavabos–. Y solamente eso, cuando me di cuenta, mi alma se había desprendido completamente de mi cuerpo.

–¿Suficiente información, Black? –miré al joven que me sonreía y asistí, volví la mirada hacia el lavabo, acaso….

–Es allí, la cámara de los secretos –de repente un suave ruido comenzó a escucharse.

–¿Escuchaste eso?

–Si –murmuró–. Vamos –le tomé del brazo y nos escondimos en un cubículo.

 

                Allí nos quedamos bastante tiempo, escuchando lo que tramaban Ron, Harry y Hermione, mientras le pedíamos a Myrtle que no comunicara donde estábamos. Ron y Harry se fueron, pero Hermione se quedó, aprovechamos para salir mientras la chica seguía encerrada en su lugar. Teníamos que averiguar que había en aquella cámara secreta.  
No tardaron demasiado a aparecer los problemas, lo cual parecían jamás acabar. Inundaciones, chicos petrificados como Justin o Colin, los mensajes escritos en sangre se multiplicaron en las paredes del colegio y el miedo aterrorizaba a los maestros.

                A poco de empezar el partido de Quidditch me enteré que Hermione Granger había sido petrificada, por lo que fui a verla un rato después de la visita de Ron y Harry. Encontré entonces en su mano un pedazo de papel arrugado y muy apretado en sus manos, lo saqué suavemente y lo leí.

–Basilisco –susurré, en ese instante ingresó Erin, quien se encontraba más que pálido en la entrada de la enfermería. Giré la cabeza para verle, su mirada de terror me alertó–. ¿Qué tienes?

–¿No escuchaste?

–¿Qué cosa?

–La voz. Eso, él quiere matar –cerró los ojos para agudizar su tímpano–. _Está hablando ahora_.

–No escucho a nadie hablar, Melvick –saco una pluma de mis ropas–, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

–Si –susurró el muchacho y buscó en sus ropas un estuche de tinta para acercármelo–. Tengo algo que decirte.

–¿No puedes esperar? –escribí en el papel ‘ _tuberías_ ’ de esa manera Harry sabía dónde se encontraba el basilisco.

–Brighton.

–¿Qué? –pregunté algo indignado.

–Puedo hablar con ellas –mis ojos no parecían entender, pero Erin palideció aún más–. Yo puedo hacerlo, yo entiendo su idioma.

–¿De qué hablas, Melvick? –me levanté luego de volver a colocar el papel en su lugar.

–Hablo pársel –mis ojos se abrieron más de lo que es común–. Mi familia es pariente en algún punto de Salazar Slytherin, creo que mi ascendente más antiguo era el hermano menor de Salazar y se apellidaba Slytherin, hasta no hace mucho el último ‘Slytherin’ de mi familia seguía vivo.

–¿Quién?

–Mi abuela, Theodora Slytherin –masculló, parecía bastante frustrado y temblaba–. Yo las oigo todo el tiempo, cuando Potter habló con ellas en el duelo, yo pude entenderlas. Cuando quiso atacar a ese Hufflepuff, Potter la detuvo diciéndole que no lo hiciera.

–¿Tú pudiste….?

–Escuché la conversación como si estuviéramos hablando tú y yo en este momento.

–¿Hace cuando…?

–Desde que tengo memoria. Mi familia es de los magos más siniestros de todo el mundo….mis padres, mis abuelos.

–Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore –le toma del brazo y corrió hasta el despacho vacío del profesor.

 

                Siempre me supe la clave de la dirección, no había secretos para mí en Hogwarts y a pesar que no era prefecto ni maestro, sino un simple estudiante, yo sabía más de lo que podía ser común. Al entrar estaba vacío, la naciente ave allí sentada, mirando con extrañeza a nosotros dos. No me había dado cuenta que tenía a Erin tomado de la mano hasta que giré para ver su rostro completamente rosado, bajé la mirada y me aparté inmediatamente.

–¡Melvick y Black! –susurró el sobrero que estaba colgado a dos metros en un estante–. Nunca me olvidaré ustedes, la pareja que hubiera quedado tan bien en Ravenclaw.

–No lo creo así –susurró Melvick.

–¿No? Tú inteligencia y la del joven Black son admirables, supongo que la vida los seguirá juntando y les espera un futuro común –miré al sombrero con los ojos entrecerrados–. ¿Sucede algo, joven Black?

–Ya deja de hablar idioteces y dime ¿dónde está Dumbledore?

–¿No lo sabes? Se ha ido, no sé cuándo volverá pero sé que aquí no está –lo observé con una expresión en mi rostro de **_‘no me digas’_** con cierta ironía, el sombrero baja de golpe–. Me pidió que te dijera algo.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Cuando llegue el momento, el fénix te hallará, mientras tanto mi querido Black, tú lo aguardarás, donde puedan verte, él te buscará. Eres necesario de alguna manera para esta nueva pelea –murmuró

–Maldito sombrero, siempre debe cantar lo que dice – y el sombrero se tiró o recostó sobre la mesa completamente inmóvil, casi sin saberlo levanté un poco de él para ver una hermosa y reluciente espada.–¿Ésto es…?

–¡La espada de Godric Gryffindor! –Melvick retornó a su palidez y se acercó–. Sólo los verdaderos Gryffindor pueden tenerla, es lo que te hace Gryffindor y no Ravenclaw.

–Hmmm –giré sobre mis talones y le entregué la espada a Erin–. Tú también debiste quedar en Gryffindor.

–Lo sé.

–¿Por qué no lo pediste entonces? –pregunté una vez que Erin tuvo la espada en sus manos.

–Por qué mi familia me mataría si pasara eso, prefiero quedar en Slytherin aunque no encaje allí –me entrega nuevamente la espada–. Es tu deber.

–Desde ahora es ‘nuestro’ deber.

–¿Nuestro? Lo único que hice es guiarte; mi deber acabó y aun me debes una Black, así que me retiro –antes que pudiera dar un paso al costado mi varita le apuntó la cara, él me observó como solía hacerlo.

–Sé un hechizo para envolverte en una soga y arrastrarte hasta mí, preferiría no hacerlo, tu hermosa ropa se ensuciaría y a tus padres no le gustará.

–No serías capaz de hacerlo –su rostro parecía bastante más aterrado a lo que normalmente estaba.

–No me provoques Melvick, sabes como soy cuando me provocan –suspiró y afirmó, lo que hizo que bajara mi varita.

–Aun no entiendo por qué me quieres en ésto, tú me detestas y yo a ti –no parecía bastante convencido de lo último pero en ese momento lo ignoré.

–Hay que llevar al Fénix a la cámara secreta cuando sea el momento, él vendrá a nosotros, aun no estoy seguro que debo hacer – coloca la espada dentro del horro y lo toma para meterlo doblado en su bolsillo–. Vámonos.

 

                Bajamos de la dirección y esperamos en las escaleras cerca del gran comedor durante varios minutos, vimos pasar a Lockharts algo aterrado pero no le dimos importancia y continuamos leyendo algunos libros muggles que había traído de mi casa. Erin parece completamente diferente a la imagen que todo el mundo tiene de él, a pesar de su forma sarcástica de hablarme y de ser temible para el resto de las casas, yo sé la verdad, él no es así.

No pasó ni dos horas hasta que vimos al fénix volar cerca, lo que nos hizo despertarnos de nuestro mundo maravilloso del arte e indicarle al animal donde estaba la cámara secreta. Fuimos a los baños del segundo piso y encontramos la entrada. Erin miró el profundo agujero y tocó con sumo cuidado uno de los lavabos, intentando buscar un botón que activara o desactivara.

–¡No lo encontrarás!, es una cámara con un código, como todo acá, pero este código es especial, dado que solamente puede ser abierto por aquel que habla parsel, como tú.

–¿Yo era el heredero de Slytherin? –Niego–. Hablo parsel y soy de slytherin.

–Yo también hubiera apostado por ti, pero no lo creo –saca de su bolsillo el sombrero y se lo coloca en las patas del animal–. Tú ya sabes que hacer, ayúdalo –le deja lugar al plumífero amigo y éste directamente se sumerge en las profundidades.

–¿Qué haremos?

–Ayudaremos en las pociones de mandrágoras, deben estar casi listas pero necesitan ayuda porque los petrificados son muchos….

–¿No ayudaremos a….?

–No, eso ya no está dentro de nuestra jurisdicción.

 

                _Querido Papá:_

 _Han pasado muchas cosas en Hogwarts en estos días. He ayudado a preparar pociones para los chicos petrificados, seguramente estarás orgulloso de mi, dado que no eras muy ducho para las pociones._  
Hagrid ha salido de Azkaban y me ha comentado algo sobre Sirius, pero no quise oírlo y si lo hubiera hecho no te lo diría porque sé lo mal que te pone el tema.  
Gracias por el reloj, sé que te ha costado muchísimo y será hermoso tenerlo en el cuarto, sobre todo porque te dice cuando hay luna llena y puedes prepararte para eso. Me han comentado de una poción para hijos de licántropos, la cual te mantiene estabilizado emocionalmente, algunos diría que tengo trastorno bipolar si fuera un muggle, pero sé que es por la luna.

_La próxima semana llegaré a la estación y podremos ir a tomar algo, sé que no te gusta salir mucho por tu problema pero te agradecería que pudiéramos pasar un tiempo juntos. Llevo una carta para ti, el director Dumbledore dice que con ella puede abrirte nuevos caminos._

_PD: El profesor Lockharts ha perdido completamente la cabeza y está internado en St Mungo. Menos mal, porque era un profesor de DCAO horrendo, tuve que calmar a los gorros rojos yo mismo durante una de sus clases._

_Brighton J Black._

 

**_Le informamos al señor REMUS J. LUPIN de la existencia de cupos para impartir la materia Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Desde ya nos sentiremos alagados de recibir su presentación en los horarios y días establecidos en la notificación anexa a dicha postal._ **

**_Le deseamos mucha suerte._ **

**_Director Albus Dumbledore._ **

 

–¿Qué es esto? –pregunté mientras comía en la sala, junto a mi padre, quien leía la carta que le entregué.

–Creo que Dumbledore tenía razón, es una nueva puerta a un futuro más brillante.

 

**Continuará.**


	5. Parte V

**Carta en rojo.**

**Parte V**

 

                Pasé los últimos dos días en la casa de los Tonks por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ver a Nymphadora me alegró un poco después de tantos desastres vividos en los últimos dos años y necesitaba despejar un poco mi mente. Ella siempre me hacía reír. Eran de los últimos parientes que me quedaban, pues mi abuela se había muerto recientemente; a mi tío jamás lo pude conocer y el resto de las primas de mi padre son lacras inservibles o personas de mala muerte. Pero Andrómeda, ella era completamente diferente.  
Era una excelente madre y una hechicera muy poderosa que se había retirado del mundo mágico para vivir con su esposo mago, hijo de muggles, y su hija, que ahora ya adulta, comenzaba a incursionar como auror.

 

–¡Qué bueno que nos hayas visitado! Nos gustaría que Remus viniera más seguido –habló la mujer mientras me pasaba un tarro con patatas.

–Lo siento, ha estado muy ocupado estas vacaciones, parece que entrará a trabajar a Hogwarts le revolucionó la vida –bufé, Tonks me miró con una sonrisa.

–Supe que eres _Prefecto_ de quinto año, felicidades Brighton.

–¡No esperaba menos de ti! –agrega el señor Tonks, su hija me acaricia los cabellos suavemente pero me aparto de forma brusca.

–Recuerdo cuando eras un bebé….

–No empieces Nymphadora….–susurró, sabiendo que odia su nombre.

–¡No me llames Nymphadora….!

–Entonces no me molestes con esas ñañaras de niño pequeño –suspiré–. Este año será muy duro, debo ajustarme a mi trabajo como prefecto.

–Seguramente él estará orgulloso de ti –sonríe Andrómeda mientras me habla. ‘ _si_ ’ intento susurrar pero no llego a hacerlo, puesto que una enorme lechuza aparece por la ventana y aterriza encima del hombro del padre, llevando en su pico un diario _el Profeta_.

–Listo como siempre –murmuró Edward e inmediatamente comenzó a hojear. No recuerdo que pasó, pero un alarido se escuchó y precisamente vino de mi boca. Cuando el señor Tonks me miró, yo inmediatamente señalé la portada, por lo que dobló el periódico y lo notó–. **_Se ha escapado de la prisión de Azkaban el asesino y seguidor del señor tenebroso: Sirius Black._**

–¡Por amor de dios! ¡Azkaban! –soltó un grito la mujer mientras se cubría la boca con las manos.

–Nadie ha salido de Azkaban antes ¿no? El tío Sirius es el primero –Nymphadora no parecía notar la gravedad de la situación, pues esbozó una sonrisa curiosa.

–Nunca pensé que Sirius pudiera hacer algo así, ¡Unirse al señor tenebroso! Y encima ¡Traicionar a James y Lily,  matar a todos esos muggles y a Peter, su amigo Peter! –la prima de mi padre parecía más angustiada y pálida de lo común, Ted simplemente cerró el diario y lo dejó sobre la mesa boca abajo, para que la tapa no se volviera a ver.

–¡Pero lo hizo! –Bufé y miré hacia la ventana–. Tengo que volver a casa, mi padre está solo.

–Él estará este año en Hogwarts, así que ambos estarán protegidos….

–No temo de que papá….digo **_el señor Sirius Black_** le haga algo a mi padre, no, no tengo miedo de eso, porque sé que aun en su locura no se atrevería –me levanté de la mesa y caminé hasta la puerta–. Lo que temo es que acusen a mi padre de ayudarlo, porque, obviamente él fue su amante y eso hace que sea el principal sospechoso si entrase a Hogwarts para matar a Harry y completar su trabajo.

–¿Y qué harás, Brighton? –preguntó la muchacha, yo bajé los hombros y cerré los ojos.

–No sé. No sé.

 

                Durante mi viaje tuve tiempo de pensar lo que diría a _mi madre_ mientras nos encontrábamos en el callejón diagon, no pudimos conversar mucho pero ambos sabíamos que era lo que pasaría a partir de ahora, por lo que acordamos no decirle a nadie que él era mi padre, pues con sólo saber mi apellido, conocen que era hijo de Sirius Black y encima que mi _‘otro padre’_ trabajaría como profesor en Hogwarts no era por así decirlo “ _buena idea_ ”, a pesar que todos los docentes (o al menos la gran mayoría) sabía lo que había pasado entre mis padres en sus años de colegio y tres años después también.  
Fuimos al caldero chorreante para comer algo y enterarnos que _Harry había inflado a su tía_ en un accidente y le habían comentado de Sirius Black en una pequeña charla informal con los Weasley. Pasamos allí la noche y al día siguiente nos embarcamos a Hogwarts.

–¿Estarás bien? –pregunté extrañado, viendo lo cansado y enfermo que se encontraba mi padre.

–Estaré bien. He viajado en este tren varios años antes que tú nacieras y en peores condiciones –me abraza fuertemente–. Estaré bien.

–Recuerda que si algo pasa, estaré en el vagón de los prefectos –le saludé por última vez.

–Lo recordaré.

–Toma –le entregué unos galeones, él se sorprende–. Lo gané en una apuesta, no te preocupes, tú cómprate algo de chocolate en el tren y algo para tomar.

–Gracias.

 

                Inmediatamente lo veo subir al último vagón y me voy al principal donde me encuentro con los dos prefectos seleccionados de Slytherin: **_Erin Melvick_** y Dakora McKillan. Mientras que yo estaba acompañado por Penélope Maisen, una compañera de Gryffindor. Las chicas como siempre comenzaban a hablar entre ellas sobre chicos y maquillaje en el asiento den frente, mientras yo leía uno de los libros que me había traído de la casa de los Tonks y Erin hacía lo propio, justo a mi lado, pegado a la ventana. El frío comenzó a sentirse cada vez más y el tren hizo un terrible chirrido para luego frenarse completamente. Las luces se apagaron y una sensación de nostalgia embargó absolutamente todo.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con terror en su voz la joven Penélope. Yo no le contesto, simplemente me levanto con sigilo.

–¡Hay algo afuera! –afirmó Dakota apoyando su rostro en el vidrio. Erin me observó con terror.

–¿Qué es? –me preguntó.

–Dementores, Melvick –murmuré tan bajo que las chicas apenas pudieron oír.

–¡Dementores! Imposible….ellos están en Azkaban –Penélope, en cada palabra, se denotaba el terror. Se abrazaron las jóvenes mientras Erin también se levantaba del asiento.

–¿Qué haremos? –nuevamente el pelinegro me preguntó, yo le miré de reojo.

–Aguardar. Los Dementores son ciegos, debemos tener pensamientos positivos, de esa forma les ganaremos –suavemente la puerta se abrió y una mano se observó en las sombras corriendo con su energía la puerta. La arrastró suavemente y comenzó a adentrarse al vagón mientras las chicas asustadas gritaban.

– _Expecto patronum_ ….–golpee la varita y de ella salió un destello aforme color blanco que derribó e hizo desaparecer al dementor, inmediatamente  salí hacia los pasillos para derribar a los otros dementores que estaban allí, al cabo de unos segundos el lugar volvió a ser el mismo.

–¡Eso fue….él….hizo el…! –Dakota me señaló realmente sorprendida.

– ** _Expecto patronum_** –continuó la frase Erin y sonrió de costado–. Es magia muy avanzada, ¿hace cuánto que sabes hacerla?

–Siglos. Mi abuelo era especialista en este tipo de criaturas, por lo que de muy pequeño me enseñó la teoría cuando iba a su casa a pasar las vacaciones con mi….pa….–inmediatamente dejé de hablar, casi de repente, y giré mi cabeza para ver como Lupin se acercaba.

–¿Están todos bien? –preguntó el hombre, los pocos chicos que habían salido del vagón afirmaron–. Debo hablar con el conductor, discúlpenme.

–¿Quién es él? –Dijo una chica que se encontraba allí una vez que el hombre desapareció por la puerta–. No lo he visto antes.

–Es el nuevo profesor de Defensas contra las artes oscuras….–afirmó otro alumno.

–¿Él? Parece tan débil….nadie pensaría que pudiera resistir algún encantamiento –nuevamente la muchacha exclama, me enojé y entré azotando la puerta del vagón sin esperar que la charla continúe.

–Me congelo –Dakota se abrazó ella misma para recuperar algo de calor en su cuerpo. Saco de mi túnica una barra de chocolate y la comienzo a cortar en trozos para entregárselos a cada uno de mis compañeros–. ¿Chocolate?

–Les ayudará –afirmé y todos comenzaron a comer y sentir un cierto alivio y calor.

–¿Qué hace un dementor aquí? –volvió a decir la rubia, Dakota.

– _Sirius Black_ –Erin me mira y yo bajo la vista a los pocos segundos–. Escapó de Azkaban y los dementores lo están buscando por todos lados.

–¡Claro! Lo leí en las noticias de esta semana –observé los pasillos y noté que mi padre vuelve a pasar para dirigirse nuevamente a su vagón–. ¡Está loco….!

–¡Ya basta Dakota….!–la silenció Penélope–. No ves que Brigthon es el hijo de Sirius Black.

                Inmediatamente todas las miradas recayeron en mí, inclusive la de Erin que lo sabía desde el primer año, pero probablemente esperaban que tuviera a mi padre debajo de mi túnica. Bufé enojado y me levanté con violencia, abrí la puerta y me fui de allí azotándola. El silencio reinó gran parte de mi día, incluso aun después de la comida. Harry no paraba de mirarme, supuestamente dada a la historia que le contaron, le dijeron también que yo era hijo de Sirius Black, un secreto a voces. Por lo que era lo mejor ir a planteárselo directamente y no esperar a que sospechara de mí. Entré al cuarto de los chicos de tercer año, gracias a mi insignia podía estar en cualquier lado a cualquier hora; encontré a los muchachos luchando entre ellos en un juego de almohadas interminables. Carraspeé la garganta e inmediatamente volvió cada quien a su cama.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo, Harry? –pregunté, él me miró y asistió con la cabeza acompañándome a la sala común. Nos sentamos frente al fuego.

–¿Pasa al….?

–Déjame decirte Harry, que estoy enterado de lo que sabes sobre _Sirius Black_ –giré mi cabeza para verle los ojos, aquellos verdes que brillaban con el chispear del fuego–. Seguro Arthur te ha comentado que Sirius ha escapado, que en el ministerio se habla que quiere atraparte y matarte.

–Sí, me han comentado eso…

–Escucha Harry –susurró–. Cuando mi padre Sirius entró a Azkaban, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno, no estoy feliz y jamás lo estuve, el padre con el que yo viví mis primeros tres años murió ese día, y solamente pude absorber el odio, la decepción y traición gracias a lo que hizo –susurré y después de largar un muy largo suspiro volví a hablar–. No quiero que desconfíes de mí por mi apellido, Harry. Yo no soy él.

–Lo sé, no te preocupes –murmuró y me tomó la mano–. Sé que tú no eres él.

–Gracias. Harry, una cosa más…..no importa las cosas que escuches, por favor, debes prometerme que no irás tras Sirius Black –le miré directamente, él asistió.

–¿Por qué iría detrás de alguien que me quiere matar?

–No lo sé –susurró–. Lo has hecho los últimos dos años.

 

                No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que empezaran nuevamente las clases, como este año tendría mis T.I.M.Os era mi padre quien preparaba DCAO junto conmigo, se asombraba de las maravillas que sabía a pesar de estar en quinto año, pero también sabía que yo practicaba durante las noches con mi varita algunos hechizos simples sin que me descubriera. Tuvimos la clase como todos los años, entretenida, dado que pudimos experimentar varios de los encantamientos que se encontraban en el libro de ese año.

–Bien chicos, pueden retirarse –comunicó con su apacible voz, mientras todos, inclusive Erin Melvick quien me miró desde la esquina, se retiraban, yo me acercaba al escritorio–. ¿Pasa algo, joven Black?

–Me preguntaba si estás bien, te vez más pálido que de costumbre.

–Estoy bien, aun no es….bueno, ya sabes, la fecha –susurró bajito antes que saliera el último alumno y cerrara la puerta tras él–. Estás a nivel de EXTASIS Brighton, realmente me sorprendes cada día.

–Recién es la primera semana de clases –bufé y miré hacia la puerta–. ¿Has tenido clases con los chicos de tercero?

–Aun no, esta tarde seguramente –murmuró y cerró el libro para guardarlo–. Si quieres podemos tomar té luego, o ¿prefieres ir a Hogsmeade?

–Iré a comprarte los chocolates que tanto te gustan –crucé los brazos–. Estaba pensando…

–¿Sobre Sirius?

–Obviamente el apellido no me permite ocultar que soy su hijo, sobre todo si es el único Black que queda para continuar el apellido, dado que mi tío Regulus falleció a muy temprana edad y las primas de mi padre eran todas mujeres.

–Regulus –suspiró–. Lo conocí cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Tu padre y él no se llevaban muy bien, pero, siento que no era un mal chico –él parecía pensativo un momento y luego continuó–. Es más, el mismo día que desapareció vino a verte, no sé qué te dijo o hizo pero luego salió de allí, eras apenas un bebé y él era tan joven.

–¿El tío Regulus?

–Sí, él tenía dieciocho años, creo, y Sirius diecinueve o veinte. Sirius no le dejaba entrar a la casa mientras él estaba, porque decía que nos podía ‘ _lavar la cabeza’_ con eso de la sangre pura y todo lo demás. Entonces no venía muy a menudo, solo te veía cuando Walburga te llevaba a Grimmauld place –suspiró pesadamente y caminó hacia su despacho para dejar los libros que había tomado, yo le seguí–. ¿Seguro que no quieres tomar té con este viejo?

–No eres viejo.

–Jajajaja –rio un poco y luego me observó–. Iré a la sala de profesores, allí hay un boggart para el trabajo con tercero.

–Oh, boggart, _riddikulus_ …..–crucé los brazos–. Hechizo simple.

–Es verdad, muy simple –sonrió–. Bien, debo ir a ver si aún se encuentra allí el boggart, ¿quieres acompañarme?

–No, no….iré a Hogsmeade esta tarde, ya no tengo clases por hoy. ¿Sabes si a Harry le filmaron el permiso para ir allí?

–No lo sé, pero si no lo hicieron él buscará la forma de ir. James le dejó su capa de invisibilidad y ya sabes, siempre James se cubría con ellas cada vez que iba a la casa de los gritos –caminamos hacia la puerta  para salir del aula–. Bueno, te dejo hijo.

–Shhhhh.

–Oh, cierto, no debo decir que eres….–suspiró, tal vez del cansancio–. Adiós.

–Adiós –abrió la puerta y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Melvick.

–¿Necesitas algo?

–Hm, nada….yo….–le extiende la mano y me quedo sorprendido–. **_Erin Melvick_**.

–¡Melvick! Si, eres tú…..–él también parece sorprendido cuando papá anuncia que lo conocía y le da la mano–. Has tenido un buen inicio, eres un chico inteligente y me sorprendí bastante con tus habilidades. Ahora entiendo todo lo que he oído de ti.

–¿Oído? –preguntó extrañado.

–Claro….claro….. ** _Bri_** -….–inmediatamente palidecí _, ¿le diría que yo le había comentado sobre él?_ Erin se daría cuenta que era mi padre, por lo que cambié de tema repentinamente.

–Mejor vámonos, tenemos que terminar el trabajo de pociones que nos dio Snape –tomé a Melvick del brazo y lo arrastré conmigo, dejando a mi padre parado en la puerta de su aula.

 

                Luego no vi más a mi padre hasta mucho después. Mientras tanto seguía comprando el Profeta simplemente para informarme sobre donde y cuando habían visto a mi padre, mientras todos los chicos compañeros de Harry parecían realmente estupefactos. Me encontraba en el gran comedor, escuchando muy agudamente las voces de compañeros a unos metros de mí, hasta que _Erin Melvick_ se sienta a mi lado. Bufé algo molesto, dado que su mesa estaba justo paralela a la mía pero, por alguna extraña razón, se tenía que sentar con los Gryffindors.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –me preguntó, yo giré la cabeza _¿hablaba en serio?_

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Con respecto a lo de…..ya sabes, tu padre….–intentó no molestarme, pero al hacerlo me molestaba más.

–No es mi padre, dejo de serlo el día que traicionó a sus amigos, asesinó y lo metieron a Azkaban.

–Aun así no puedes evitar que la gente te relacione con él.

–Lo sé y es lo más terrible, pero….no puedo evitarlo, tengo ese apellido desde que nací y lo tendré hasta que me muera….–suspiré y luego le observé con sigilo–. ¿Y por qué tanto interés en mi vida familiar?

–Solo quería tener un tema de conversación contigo, pero veo que es imposible sin que pienses mal de mí –se levanta–. Por cierto, **_yo sé lo de Lupin_**.

–¿Qué? –giré mi cabeza y le miré directamente a los ojos, él se sienta a mi lado nuevamente–. ¿De qué hablas?

–Una vez al mes Snape nos da clases de DCAO, ¿no es extraño? –Preguntó, fruncí el ceño–. No pongas esa cara, no le diré a nadie…

–¿No le dirás a nadie qué?

–Que eres hijo de Lupin y….–susurró muy bajo–. Qué él es hombre lobo. No es algo difícil de saber, además los chicos de tercer año tuvieron un trabajo hace unos pocos días sobre eso, se los dio Severus Snape.

–¿Cómo? ¿Les dio un trabajo sobre los hombres lobos? Papá no me comentó de eso.

–Ja, faltó que en el trabajo hiciera la pregunta de: **_“¿Cómo reconocer a un hombre lobo en un colegio Británico de hechicería?”_** como para que todos se dieran cuenta de ello.

–¿Y tú cómo lo supiste?

–Lo se hace siglos, no necesito que el estúpido de Snape me dé un trabajo para saberlo, creo que me subestimas mucho…..además supe que era ‘ _tú otro padre’_ porque él estuvo a punto de decirme que le hablas de mí en tus cartas.

–Hablaba MAL de ti en mis cartas, ahora vete, necesito estudiar –él sonrió y se levantó, para retirarse con elegancia.

                Me enteré esa misma tarde que Hagrid les comentó a Ron, Harry y Hermione sobre la supuesta ejecución de Buckbeak, dado que éste había atacado al joven Malfoy, estaban devastados y sus corazones destrozados, sobre todo el de Rubius. Esa misma tarde tuvimos una de nuestras últimas clases de adivinación. En una de las mesas de los costados tenía la bola de cristal justo frente a mí, mientras Erin se quedaba dormido a mi lado apoyando su cabeza en sus manos pálidas. La profesora Trelawney seguía comentando sobre el noble arte de la bola de cristal y que durante los TIMOs tendríamos que hacer una predicción detallada sobre un acontecimiento.

–¡Ésto es pura basura! –susurró Erin despertándose de golpe al escuchar el ruido que provocó la mujer, yo miré la bola de cristal–. Lo peor es que en mi familia todos tienen ese _‘ojo interior’_ del que tanto habla esa loca….. –me observó un momento y continuó–. ¿Qué ves?

–Veo….–sonreí de costado–. _Veo un chico que morirá solo porque nadie lo va a querer._

– _Vete a la mierda_ Black…..–tomó su libro y lo abrió–. Además, ¿qué se te dio por hacer bromas?

–No sé, simplemente me causó gracia el imaginarme tu cara ante la noticia que morirás solo y con decenas de gatos a tu alrededor –giré la cabeza para verle a los ojos, él frunció el ceño.

–¿Sabes qué **_Brighton_**? ¡Me enfermas…!.–mi cuerpo se tensionó y él pudo notarlo porque inmediatamente me preguntó–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Me llamaste por mi nombre.

–¿Hm? –volvió en sus palabras y se dio cuenta que efectivamente me había llamado Brighton en lugar de ‘Black’–. Bueno, era hora ¿no? Llevamos cinco años de conocernos, tengo en algún momento que llamarte por tu…… _¡No me juzgues, Black!_

–Bueno, a ver mis niños –se acerca, la profesora Trelawney, a nosotros–. ¿Ven algo?

–Hmm….–me acerco más a la bola de cristal y pudo ver un rostro, uno muy particular. Mis pupilas se dilatan y siento un dolor de cabeza más allá de lo normal y un puntazo justo en los ojos. Cierro la mirada y me toco la cabeza–. Vi a una persona, un hombre.

–¿Un hombre?

–Se acerca, él busca algo y lo encontrará la próxima noche…..–respiré profundamente–. Él no se detendrá…….aparecerá…..la próxima noche Sirius Black aparecerá.

–Es fascinante señor Black. Si se cumple su visión será un estupendo TIMO…..–abrí los ojos para ver mejor a la mujer–. Pueden retirarse.

 

                Tomé mis cosas y salí de allí rápidamente. Aun algo cansado, pues había tenido una transición real, por lo que el agotamiento había acabado conmigo funestamente. Esa misma noche dormí tranquilo en mi cama en la habitación de los de quinto año. Los gemelos Weasley no paraban de hablar mientras su hermano Percy llegaba cada dos por tres a gritar que era el **_Premio Anual_** y por eso debían obedecerlo, pero ellos afirmaban que yo era el Prefecto de quinto y solo me obedecían a mí por el momento, intenté aparentar que no los escuchaba y me di vuelta.  
Al día siguiente, después de mis clases de la tarde, caminé hacia el aula de DCAO, sabía que mi padre le daba clases privadas a Harry por sus problemas con los dementores, por lo que no había podido ir a hablarle en mucho tiempo, sólo durante las fiestas, cuando cayó nuevamente enfermo por su maldición.

–Ah, Brighton, que bueno que estés aquí –dijo mi padre dándome la espalda, inmediatamente entré al lugar sin hacer ruido–. Te preguntarás ¿cómo lo supe? –Se dio la vuelta y me señaló un pergamino–. Esto.

–¡El mapa! ¿Cómo….?

–Lo tenía Harry, ¿tienes una idea de cómo lo consiguió? –Parecía enojado y no me sorprendía, bufé algo molesto y le comenté lo que había pasado durante los primeros meses del segundo año–. ¿Los gemelos Weasley?

–Esos chicos, me prometieron que no se lo darían a Harry.

–Seguramente se lo dieron para que pudiera visitar Hogsmeade, pero ya no tiene caso, aquí lo tengo y Sirius Black no podrá usarlo para encontrarlo –miró nuevamente el mapa y sus ojos se abrieron–. ¡Imposible!

–¿De qué hablas?

–¿Ves lo mismo que yo, hijo? –Me preguntó y con la varita señaló un nombre–. _Peter Pettigrew_.

–¿El mapa estará fallando? –Pregunté, mi padre negó con la cabeza–. Entonces.

–El único problema del mapa es que no diferencia un padre y un hijo con el mismo nombre, pero definitivamente no hay _Peter Pettigrew_ en Hogwarts este año, sino, lo hubiera tenido de alumno, además…..–nuevamente señala el mapa con la punta de la varita–. Harry, Ron y Hermione están con él.

–¡Mira papá, mira quien se acerca! –grité con un dejo de voz, ambos pudimos ver el punto con la inscripción de Sirius Black y como éste arrastraba a Peter Pettigrew y Ronald Weasley consigo hasta el sauce boxeador–. ¿Qué significa todo ésto?

–Significa que…..–me miró a los ojos–. La historia oficial no es tan acertada.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Si Peter está vivo, significa que la historia oficial de su muerte y los asesinatos de Sirius no son tan así como se dijo….. ¡Debo ir tras él…!

–¡Espera! –Le detuve con la mano en su brazo–. Iré contigo.

–No, tú debes quedarte aquí, eres un prefecto, si te encuentran en ese lugar pensarán que tú expusiste la vida de Harry.

–¡Y tú también! Nunca le dijiste a Dumbledore que mi padre podía transformarse en Animago, por lo cual….

–¡Eso ya no tiene importancia ahora!

–¡Si la tiene! Lo encubriste…..en parte lo hiciste….–respiró hondo–. Y aun no sé porque nunca lo dijiste.

–¡Tenía miedo! Soy el Gryffindor más cobarde del mundo. Tenía miedo que él pensara que arriesgué la vida de tres estudiantes de Hogwarts por mi padecimiento, no quería perder la confianza en él, que tanto me ha dado. Quédate aquí, _por amor a merlín_ , quédate aquí.

–No…..no iré a la casa de los gritos, pero necesito que me dejes escuchar –con mi varita toqué la oreja de mi padre y luego la mía para un hechizo de **_oído mágico_** , en el cual podría escuchar todo lo que mi padre escucha–. Esperaré fuera, en un lugar donde no me vean.

–Prométeme que no interferirás en nada….–fruncí el ceño–. ¡Prométemelo! Si realmente me amas, hijo, prométemelo.

–Lo prometo.

 

                Salimos de su aula y caminamos hacia la casa de los gritos, yo quedé a varios metros de allí, sentado en una roca, mientras escuchaba todo lo que pasaba dentro. La verdadera historia se me fue rebelada ante mis ojos y mi corazón dio un vuelco. No pude evitar sentir una terrible angustia en el pecho cuando mis padres contaron la verdad, aunque lo más terrible fue ver a Snape entrar a la casa de los gritos luego de que mi padre Remus entrara,  y no poder hacer nada para detenerlo, además que él le reveló a Harry, Ron y Hermione que Remus era amante de mi padre Sirius y que habían tenido un hijo de esa unión: **_yo_**.  Apreté mis puños y al cabo de dos horas los vi salir. Casi no había notado la luna llena oculta detrás de las nubes y la trasformación de mi padre. ¡Por supuesto! Snape había comentado que fue tras Lupin, dado que se había olvidado de tomar la posición matalobos, por lo que inmediatamente corrí hasta los bosques prohibidos en busca de Remus una vez que dejó de pelear con Sirius y se adentró allí. Me fue extremadamente difícil pero lo encontré herido, con un gigantesco arañazo en su hocico. Me acerqué y pude notarlo mejor: **_Buckbeak_**. Éste, claramente, era un arañazo de hipogrifo, ¿eso quiere decir qué….? Ahora que lo recordaba se había cruzado una vez con dos Hermione a la misma hora, pero una iba a adivinaciones y la otra al salón de runas antiguas. Saqué entre mis prendas entonces un objeto dorado que colgaba de mi cuello.

–Hermione está usando el otro giratiempos –dije, tomé al lobo de una de las patas y lo encaminé nuevamente a la casa de los gritos donde ya no había nadie, pues en el camino vi pasar a Snape con los chicos y Sirius en la camilla–. Cuidado papá, despacio.

                Remus me obedeció, siempre fue así mientras era pequeño, aun con cuatro años en sus trasformaciones, él obedecía absolutamente todo lo que yo le decía; lo tomé con cuidado y lo encadené para que no se escape de la casa de los gritos. Le acaricié su cabeza y la besé con cuidado.

–Tranquilo, vendré por ti en la mañana.

 

                Inmediatamente corrí fuera del sauce boxeador y me dirigí al despacho de Flitwick, donde estaba encerrado mi padre, tal vez por corazonada o porque sabía que era el único lugar posible donde podían encerrar a Black dentro del castillo. Subí los enormes peldaños como pude para verlo allí, se encontraba completamente ido, demacrado y abrazando sus piernas, con terror por el futuro que le esperaba. Me acerqué hacia los barrotes que nos separaban y se alertó al verme.  Sus ojos se posicionaron en mi con anhelo, no podía creer que luego de doce años odiándolo, aun sienta en mi pecho una sensación angustiante, quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente las lágrimas no salían. La última vez que lo vi, él era un hombre alto, bien parecido y con cabello sedoso y brillante; ahora, doce años después y con Azkaban en vilo, él se veía como una persona completamente diferente.

–Hijo…–susurró con la voz rasposa y se acercó a mi lentamente, acariciando los barrotes con sus dedos huesudos, sus uñas largas y su mirada oscura–. Mi niño…..

–Papá….–no podía llamarlo Sirius, como lo hizo en todo este tiempo. Él, ese hombre, era mi padre.

–¿Viniste a salvarme?

–No.

–¿No?

–No está dentro de mi poder hacerlo, pero no te preocupes, ellos vendrán pronto –giró su cabeza–. Aun no, pero pronto.

–¿Cómo estás? –sonrió, pero más que una sonrisa dulce era una completamente arrugada y con sus dientes amarillentos y sucios daba otra sensación.

–Hablaremos otro día, ahora es necesario que me oigas –pareció sorprendido, obviamente en estos trece años donde no nos habíamos visto, él no tenía idea de cómo se moldeó el carácter de ese bebé que dejó–. Sé toda la historia y te perdono por haber desconfiado de papá durante un momento de estupidez. Pero no vuelvas a irte….por favor no vuelvas a irte.

– ** _Brig_** ….

–Intenté ser un adulto todos estos años y deje de ser niño, por favor, no hagas eso nuevamente, quédate papá….

–Peter se ha…

–Peter _se puede ir a la mierda_ , yo quiero poder verte, aunque sea unos minutos cada tanto, por favor….por favor…..no te vayas nuevamente…..no podríamos soportarlo –golpeé con mi cabeza los barrotes, a lo que sus manos se colocan en mis mejillas y su boca besa mi frente. Me sentí por unos segundos un niño quien rogaba a su padre por la compra de un caramelo.

–No lo haré. No me iré.

 

                Me alejé de él e inmediatamente me fui; oigo un estallido cuando ya estoy suficientemente lejos y lo veo volar junto a Buckbeak por el cielo naciente. Sé que nos volveremos a ver papá, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver.  
Camino hasta la sala de Gryffindor y termino durmiendo en uno de los sillones hasta temprano del día contiguo. Despierto casi a los sopetones y me encamino, aun con la ropa de ayer puesta, a la casa de los gritos. Pero en la mitad de mi camino apareció Erin, completamente pálido y temblando ligeramente.

–¡ _Brighton_! –dijo y me abrazó, no entendí porque estaba tan extraño últimamente pero se separó de mí y me miró–. Snape, hoy a la mañana, les dijo a todos los chicos de Slytherin que Remus Lupin es un _hombre lobo_ ; todos están muy alterados.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué dijo….?

–¡No lo sé! Todos los chicos, sobre todo Malfoy, han enviado cartas a sus padres para informarles que el profesor de DCAO es un licántropo…..debes hacer algo _Brighton_ …

–No puedo hacer nada –susurré–. Tendremos que volver nuevamente a la pobreza –giré mi rostro pero inmediatamente las manos de Erin me tomaron para que le mirara a él.

–Lo siento.

–No tienes por qué, iré por Remus…. –él se hizo a un lado, caminé solamente dos metros hasta que la voz de Erin volvió a comunicarme.

–¡Tu padre está libre! –dijo, giré y él sonrió–. Sabía que era inocente pero nadie más que tú, yo y tal vez ese trio de Gryffindor lo sabe.

–¿Tú como…?  –Él levantó la varita–. ¿A quién?

–Snape.

–Hmmm….–sonreí y giré en mis talones para volver a la casa de los gritos por mi padre.

 

                Le comenté a mi papá sobre los acontecimientos en la sala común de Slytherin y no pudo hacer nada más que renunciar, además también le informé que Sirius Black se había escapado, lo que nos alegró a cada uno de nosotros, sobre todo a Harry, quien ahora sabe la verdad. Muy pocos sabrían que Black no era un asesino, pero eran los que debían saberlo para no juzgarlo más, el resto seguirá pensando lo que quiera, lo importante es que ni Harry ni yo odiamos a mi padre por un crimen que jamás cometió.

 

–Tengo los resultados de los TIMOs justo aquí –dijo Remus una tarde, durante las vacaciones, apunto de empezar sexto año.

 

**_Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria (T.I.M.O)_ **

**_Alumno:_ ** _Brighton Jeremiah Black Lupin.  
**Año:** Quinto._

**_ Resultados: _ **

**_Encantamiento_ ** _: Extraordinario._

**_Trasformaciones_ ** _: Extraordinario._

**_Herbología_ ** _: Supera las Expectativas_

**_DCAO_ ** _: Extraordinario._

**_Estudios de Runas antiguas_ ** _: Extraordinario._

**_Pociones_ ** _: Extraordinario._

**_Aritmancia_ ** _: Extraordinario._

**_Adivinación_ ** _: Supera las expectativas._

**_Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas_ ** _: Extraordinario._

**_Historia de la magia_ ** _: Supera las expectativas._

**_Estudios muggle_ ** _: Extraordinario._

 

               

–¡Son notas verdaderamente excelentes! –Dijo Remus y las acercó a la chimenea de la casa–. Mira Sirius.

–Increíble, estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo –sonreí y miré a mi costado.

–Este año la profesora Charity Burbage me ha comentado de tus excelentes calificaciones en estudios muggle…..

–No es para tanto, viví en el mundo muggle muchos años –suspiré–. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuáles son tus notas? –el muchacho a mi costado sonrió también y me las mostró.

 

**_Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria (T.I.M.O)_ **

**_Alumno:_ ** _Erin Jeremiah Melvick Malkavian.  
**Año:** Quinto._

**_ Resultados: _ **

**_Encantamiento_ ** _: Extraordinario._

**_Trasformaciones_ ** _: Extraordinario._

**_Herbología_ ** _: Supera las Expectativas_

**_DCAO_ ** _: Extraordinario._

**_Pociones_ ** _: Supera las expectativas._

**_Adivinación_ ** _: Aceptable_

**_Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas_ ** _: Supera las expectativas._

**_Historia de la magia_ ** _: Extraordinario._

 

–¿Tenemos el mismo segundo nombre? –pregunté extrañado mirando, Erin se echó a reír.

–¿Recién ahora te das cuenta?

– _Mierda_ , no lo sabía, eso me da asco, tenemos más en común ahora. Me sorprende que tengas extraordinario en historia de la magia.

–Yo presto atención a ese viejo fantasma–suspiró.

–A todo ésto –dijo Sirius–. ¿Qué hace ese chico en casa? ¿Quién es?

–Es amigo de tu hijo –habló Remus.

– ** _Erin Melvick_** , un placer conocerlo, vine a quedarme la semana aquí para ir al mundial de Quidditch, mis padres me están volviendo loco en casa….–bufó, yo me reí.

–Me alegro que tengas un amigo, hijo…..pero ¿un Slytherin? –preguntó en tono de broma, yo suspiré.

–No pensé que este día llegaría –hablé con sorna, Erin me golpeó el brazo con su puño.

–Idiota.

 

                Próximamente empezará nuestro sexto año, a pocos días de empezar el mundial de Quidditch al que iremos también con Erin y donde probablemente encontraremos a los chicos.

 

**Continuará.**


	6. Parte VI

**Carta en rojo**

**Parte VI**

 

                Era el tan ansiado mundial de quidditch y la gente estaba completamente enloquecida.  Había decidido llegar temprano con Erin para poder ver los festejos previos y quedarnos a acampar en algún lugar cercano a las canchas antes que se hiciera el horario del gran partido: **_Bulgaria contra Irlanda_**. Nos detuvimos unos momentos a comprar algunas golosinas para poder ver el partido con más tranquilidad y no tener que amontonarnos entre la cantidad de gente, entre ellos varios brujas/magos y hasta _muggles_ , padres de magos, que conocían y disfrutaban del Quidditch, muchos de ellos padres de incluso los mismos jugadores.

–¡Mira _Brighton_! –Como pudo, dado que cargaba algunas cajas de golosinas, señaló al señor Weasley, quien hablaba con un muchacho joven–. Deben estar Harry, Ron y Hermione por aquí.

–Vamos a saludarlos –tomé la varita–. _Wingardium leviosa_ –susurré mientras agité la varita e hice flotar la mayoría de las cajas para que Erin tuviera las manos libres.

–Señor Weasley, Cedric, ¡Hola! –saludó amistosamente Melvick, yo me resguardé detrás de él.

–Ah, chicos, ¿también vinieron a ver el partido? Ya hay apuestas que dicen que Bulgaria ganará –murmuró y señaló con su dedo el lugar donde practicaba Viktor Krum–. Ese muchacho es una mina de oro.

–¿Por qué es tan interesante? Parece un bobo con muchos músculos –seguramente mi voz sonó algo molesta, pues Erin se me quedó mirando.

–Es uno de los mejores. Mira, ¡ahí esta Harry! –el señor Weasley se acercó a Harry y lo seguí, junto a él vimos a Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

–¡ _Brighton_! –Harry me estrechó la mano–. ¿Cómo está Remus?

–Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

–Realmente estuvimos muy dolidos de que haya renunciado, fue el mejor profesor de DCAO que hemos tenido jamás –se lamentó la joven e hizo una reverencia.

–¡No puedo creer que la rata….que Scabbers….!

–No digas más Ron. Veo que han venido aquí a ver un buen partido de Quidditch. Me sorprende que haya tanta gente aquí, sobre todo, tantos muggle –miré para ambos lados–. En la anterior copa del mundo no pude venir, mi padre estaba muy enfermo, por lo que este año me dije a mi mismo que vendría.

–Extraño por que no te gusta el Quidditch –exclamó Erin, yo giré mi rostro para verle.

–No es que no me guste, no sé cómo jugarlo, soy malísimo para algunos deportes de esta índole, aunque siempre quise probar. Mis padres no eran buenos en el deporte…. –crucé los brazos.

–¿Sirius no lo era? –preguntó Harry bajito, una vez que el señor Weasley caminara un poco más hacia donde estaban preparándose para comenzar el partido.

–No. Y Remus no le gusta mucho volar, el prefiere la tierra antes que el aire, supongo que por eso no puede hacer tantos kilómetros en escoba.

–¡Está empezando el partido! –avisó Diggory y todos nos amontonamos en las gradas.

 

                No despegamos un segundo la vista de las escobas y los jóvenes en ella, mientras la snitch dorada bailaba de un lugar al otro completamente alborotada. Una sensación fría me llamó la atención, el cielo oscureció repentinamente a mitad del partido y una terrible señal se pintó en él. La gente no dudó en ponerse a gritar cuando el fuego se expandió, sin saber qué hacer, todos corrían de un lado para el otro y los pocos que podían desaparecer, tomaron a un par de muggles y los trasportaron a un lugar seguro.  
Muchos niños llorando, muchas mujeres gritando y hombres intentando salvar a todos los que podían. Tomé el brazo de Erin y salimos corriendo de allí mientras empuñaba mi varita y lanzaba hechizos para apartar el fuego que amenazaba con quemarme. Lo que sería una hermosa experiencia en una final de Quidditch se había trasformado en una batalla campal. No dudé un segundo en tomar mi escoba y salir volando de allí, camino a casa, completamente enrojecido por la ira y el sudor fuerte que había colapsado mi rostro de tanto correr. Llegué a la casa de mi padre y le comenté lo ocurrido, me observó con espanto.

– _Tal vez no sea nada o tal vez sea el comienzo_ –me dijo.

                Definitivamente algo era seguro, probablemente éste no sería un año común en Hogwarts, pues nunca lo sería.  
Un tiempo después, muy corto para ser exacto, volvimos a la plataforma 9 ¾, donde mi padre se despidió de nosotros muy cálidamente. En ese momento aparecieron dos personas vestidas con túnicas negras; uno de ellos era bastante joven, no debía tener poco más de treinta años, era rubio, de cabellera lacia y larga hasta los hombros, sus ojos verdes eran imposible de confundir, definitivamente era familiar de _Erin_ por su enorme parecido con mi compañero. Mientras que el otro hombre, era de mayor edad, seguramente rondaba a los cuarenta años, llevaba el cabello negro, medianamente largo y los ojos rojizos; era alto, demasiado alto, su mirada inexpresiva y fuerte producía un terrible pavor cuando se le miraba directamente.

–¡ ** _Erin_**! –Exclamó el más joven acercándose a mi compañero y estrechándolo en sus brazos–. Me alegro tanto que estés bien, he oído lo que pasó en el mundial, quise localizarte, pero tu lechuza no podía hacerlo.

–Es porque vivimos muy apartados de la sociedad –hablé, el hombre me miró frunciendo el ceño pero luego lo suavizó–. _Brighton Black_ , soy compañero de su hijo.

–Mucho gusto Brighton, soy **_Delyan Melvick (Malkavian de soltero)_** , y él es mi esposo, **_Erick Melvick_** –señaló con desdén al hombre, ligeramente mayor, junto a él. _Erick y Erin_ , padre e hijo, debía suponer que me encontraría con algo así, aunque me sorprendió que sea un ‘ _hombre_ ’ la madre del chico.

–¿Pasa algo, **_muchacho_**? –la ronca y fuerte voz de Erick me aturdió; su mirada roja penetrante asustaba más que mis ojos grises, por lo que di un paso hacia atrás.

–No, nada….es que…. –intenté comentar de mi sorpresa al ver que Erin tenía dos papás, pero no hizo falta preguntarlo, pues Delyan me explicó.

–Mi familia, los _Malkavian_ , tienen  en Francia muchísima fama –sonrió–. Todo empezó con mi antepasado: _Milton Francis Malkavian_ , él tuvo cuatro hijos en una época de guerra y desazón en Francia…..su aldea fue completamente arrasada y no tenían medios para desplazarse a otros lugares, por lo que hechizó a uno de sus hijos para que pudiera engendrar con sus hermanos, aun así continuaban naciendo varones. Habían algunos de ellos que podían tener hijos y otros no, mi padre era hombre y mi madre una mujer, dado que ya para esa generación las mujeres volvieron a aparecer en el pueblo. Entonces los jóvenes hombres de mi familia podían casarse con hombres y mujeres sin importar la descendencia.

–Entonces mi madre entró a Durmstrang, donde mi padre daba clases de **_Artes oscuras_** –continuó Erin.

–Está mal enamorarse de un profesor, pero no pude evitarlo, tenía quince años cuando nació Erin. Tuve que dejar la escuela para dedicarme a él, pero no me quejo, fue la mejor elección que he tomado –abraza nuevamente a su hijo, Erick me miró profundamente y volví a sentirme incómodo.

–Bueno mamá, debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde –alertó Erin e inmediatamente se apartó, su padre le tocó la cabeza y él hizo una reverencia para luego tomar mi brazo y salir de allí, entrando en un vagón–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Tu padre es realmente temible, ¿cómo es posible que tu madre se fijara en él? –pregunté, Erin rio en voz alta.

–Todos nos preguntamos eso, creo que hoy día se arrepiente bastante del error juvenil que cometió, no por haberme tenido, sino con quién me tuvo –se sentó en un sillón de uno de los compartimientos y yo me senté a su lado–. Mi mamá es muy infeliz con mi padre.

–Pero ¡Por amor de dios, quince años! ¿Cuántos años tenía tu padre en ese momento? –pregunté–. Para ser profesor debe tener aunque sea unos….

–Tenía treinta  y cinco años.

–¿Eso quiere decir que ahora tiene?

–Cincuenta  y un años, pero no lo parece ¿verdad? Si dejara de poner esa cara que siempre pone, de _constipado_ , seguramente se vería aún más joven –busca entre sus cosas y saca un pequeño libro–. Aquí tengo una foto de ellos de jóvenes –le abrió y sacó una foto móvil donde habían varios alumnos jóvenes con la ropa del colegio Durmstrang, allí pudo notar a un joven apuesto y bastante alto, con aquellos ojos rojos fuerte y mirada impactante–. Este es mi padre y aquí, justo debajo de él está mi otro padre –señala a un joven muy diferente a los que se encontraban allí, cualquiera diría que el muchacho no encajaba con la armónica y oscura fotografía que se presentaba, pues era luminoso y atractivo, además de extremadamente joven–. Estaba esperándome, tenía catorce –suspiró–. Yo nací cuando cumplió quince años, unos días después.

No volvimos hablar luego de ello, simplemente nos mantuvimos serios todo el viaje a Hogwarts.  
Ese año se celebraba el **TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS** , donde participaban junto a Hogwarts colegio de Magia y hechicería, el instituto Durmstrang  y la academia mágica de Beauxbatons. Desde mi posición dentro de mi grupo de compañeros veíamos como los jóvenes de las escuelas Durmstrang y Beauxbatons caminaban desde la puerta hasta el centro del lugar, mientras el director Dumbledore nos comentaba lo que pasaría. Habían puesto un cáliz en medio de la sala principal, y allí, todo estudiante mayor de edad (significa que debe tener más de dieciséis años, excluyendo esta edad) puede participar colocando su nombre en ella. Albus dibujó entonces el circulo de la edad alrededor del cáliz, a consecuencia que todos los chicos que tuvieran menos de la edad reglamentaria, aun sea por un mes de diferencia, serían completamente expulsados por una fuerza hasta chocar con la pared.  
Como era de esperar, Fred y George lo intentarían a pesar que les había comentado que no podrían lograrlo.

–¡Ja!, no lo lograrán jamás –dije en ese momento junto a Hermione, quien estaba leyendo un libro a mi lado.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –preguntó Fred.

–Simple –dijo Hermione, quitándome las palabras de la boca–. ¿Ven ese círculo alrededor del cáliz?

–Sí.

–Es el círculo de la edad –afirmó la joven. Erin, quien estaba recostado en la puerta de entrada, se acercó ligeramente y se sentó a mi lado.

–¿Y eso qué? –preguntó George.

– _¿Y eso qué?_ –Dije imitando al muchacho–. Lo hizo Dumbledore, es magia muy avanzada.

–No podrán engañarlo –continuó Hermione.

–Y menos unos _chicos tontos_ como ustedes –terminé, Erin se rio divertido mientras miraba con curiosidad lo que harían los gemelos.

–¿A si? –ambos sacaron unas botellitas minúsculas de sus túnicas y se las bebieron para luego cruzar el arco, todos aplaudieron cuando se mantuvieron unos minutos allí y depositaron sus nombres, pero inmediatamente el cáliz los expulsó fuera del circulo y terminaron peleando contra el suelo.

–¡Que tontos! –susurré para mí mismo. En ese instante todo se silenció y pudimos ver a Krum ingresar por la puerta. Caminó unos pasos hasta el cáliz y dejó su nombre en él, mirando a Hermione de reojo. Sonreí para luego voltear a ver a Erin que también hizo lo mismo.

                La ceremonia del cáliz de fuego comenzó poco después, dejando ver los primeros nombres. _Viktor Krum_ , era de suponer sería el elegido de su colegio, uno de los campeones. _Freur Delacour_ , también era comprendido, pues su imagen de princesa era diferente a lo que en realidad era. Por último _Cedric Diggory_ , la gran novedad, pero aun así uno de los mejores indicados.  
Todos aplaudimos a los campeones, pero el terrible cáliz volvió a expulsar un cuarto nombre, éste era _‘Harry Potter’_. Erin me observó desde la mesa de Slytherin con terror y le devolví la mirada estupefacto. Harry no podía participar por varios motivos, entre ellos, era incapaz de haber puesto su nombre en el cáliz y por más que lo pusiera el cáliz expulsaría este nombre al saber su edad original. ¡Todo ésto no tenía una _puta_ lógica! No tardó mucho en empezar el cotilleo, que duró varios días más.

–¿Alguien sabe cuáles son las maldiciones imperdonables? –Preguntó Ojoloco Moody en una de sus clases con los alumnos de sexto año, Erin, quien estaba a mi lado, levantó la mano–. Joven Melvick.

–Son tres señor. El Crucio……el….el imperio….y….–su voz tembló ligeramente, su mano se encontraba apretada debajo de la mesa encima de su muslo, se la tomé para darle ánimo–. El Avada Kedavra…..

–¿Y por qué se dicen que son imperdonables, joven Melvick?

–Porque no se les perdona a quien las conjuren….–su rostro había palidecido.

–Bien…..–se le acercó lo suficiente y respiró muy fuerte al lado de él mientras temblaba–. Hueles igual que Delyan Malkavian….–dijo y se separó, en ese instante me alerté.

– ** _¿Qué?_**

–¿Pasa algo, Brighton? –me preguntó, yo fruncí el ceño.

–El olor…..–giré para verlo–. Cuando lo tuvimos cerca sentió el olor.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Conocí a Moody cuando era muy pequeño, al ser hijo de licántropo he heredado un terrible y desarrollado olfato, podía sentir el olor particular de Moody a distancias, y ahora que mencionó tu aroma me acuerdo que Moody tenía un cierto problema con su olfato y además, no huele a él.

–No sé de qué….–respiré profundamente cerca de Erin sintiendo el perfume que emanaba de él como siempre, pero en particular, esta vez se notaba otro aroma, el del cuerpo de Delyan, su madre, quien lo abrazó dulcemente hacía pocos días pero que aún mantenía el aroma en la ropa.

– ¿Cómo pudo Moody notar el pequeño rastro de olor de tu madre?

–¿Me estás oliendo? –preguntó espantado, yo negué, aunque era imposible creer eso.

–No….–susurré algo intimidado, me sentí por un momento avergonzado.

–Muy bien, parece que ustedes saben más de maleficios imperdonables que los de cuarto año –casi como si tuviera un resorte en el asiento, me levanté rápidamente y miré a Ojoloco completamente pálido.

–¿Cuarto? ¿Les enseñó esos hechizos a los de cuarto año?

–¿Por qué se sorprende, señor Black? –su ojos comenzó a girar rápidamente.

–Son solo niños.

–Uno de ellos está en el torneo de los tres magos y deben saber a lo que se enfrentan, señor Black.

–¡No dejan de ser niños, por amor a merlín! –grité, el hombre rengueando se acercó a mí.

–Me parece extraño oír ésto de usted, que usó uno de estos maleficios a la tierna edad de doce años –susurró muy bajito, yo palidecí ante mi descubrimiento y Erin también lo hizo, pero nadie más que nosotros dos lo pudo oír, dado que el murmullo cubría el resto de la voz–. Muy bien –se separó de mí–. Les enseñaré a utilizar los maleficios.

–¡Pero señor, es imperdonable! –exclamó Dakota desde dos asientos detrás, la rubia estaba horrorizada.

–¿Prefiere hacerlo usted misma, señorita McMillan? –ella simplemente negó, espantada y se volvió a sentar.

 

                Esa tarde vimos todo el poder de los tres maleficios delante de nuestras narices. Erin bajó la mirada, él sabía que su padre también había realizado esos hechizos frente a sus clases en su momento, pues al ser un mago oscuro, no le sorprendería que lo haya hecho no solo en animales sino también en personas. Cuando terminó la clase la mayoría de mis compañeras lloraban a viva voz y mis compañeros se encontraban pálidos y temblorosos.  Moody estaba loco y era literalmente un monstruo agresivo, pero definitivamente no haría lo que hizo delante de la clase por mera diversión o enseñanza.  
Pocos días después Dumbledore afirmó que habría un baile de navidad justo después de la primera prueba de los tres magos. ** _Dragones_**. Un dragón para cada uno era la prueba y luego de ver a Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum y Fleur Delacour pudimos observar la habilidad innata de Harry, quien salió volando con su escoba: _La saeta de Fuego_ que le regaló mi padre el año pasado. Poco después de saber la verdad me llegó a mi otro regalo, supongo que quiso dármelo luego que supiera que yo no se lo revolearía en la cara. Era un espejo, con un papel pegado en el vidrio con la inscripción: “ ** _llámame si me necesitas, Brighton. T.A. SB_** ”. A partir de ahí usaba el espejo para comunicarme con mi padre continuamente.

Harry venció y ganó el huevo dorado, el cual al abrirlo hacía un ruido espantoso y ensordecedor, por lo que no tenía idea de cómo podría escuchar el mensaje secreto que había en él sin que le sangraran los oídos.

–Ésto es estúpido –dijo Erin del otro lado de la mesa mientras miraba el ajedrez _muggle_ que había traído–. ¿Cómo se hacen mil pedazos las piezas entre sí? ¡Ni siquiera se mueven! –preguntó.

–Por qué tú tienes que moverlas con las manos, idiota –le respondí.

–¿Y para qué querría hacer eso? ¡Que aburrido!

–Por qué así se juega el ajedrez _muggle_ –tomo una pieza y la muevo, Erin se queda mirando esperando algo–. ¿Qué?

–¡Sigue sin pasar nada!

–¡Ya te dije, es ajedrez _muggle_! –le señalé con la mano–. Ellos no disfrutan de hacer pedazos al ajedrez todo el tiempo…..ahora… ¡Mueve la pieza con las manos!

–Ok, ok, no me grites…–tomó otra pieza y la movió–. Y dime, ¿qué piensas de…. _ya sabes_?

–¿ ** _Voldemort_**?

–¡No! –Dijo inmediatamente, levanté mi vista desde el tablero de ajedrez hasta su rostro–. Hablo de…….el baile de navidad.

–Bueno, es un _baile_ ……no hay mucho que pensar…–bajé la vista y moví otra pieza.

–Yo me preguntaba si tenías pareja para el baile….–inmediatamente lo volví a ver, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando McGonagall apareció justo frente a mí.

–Señor Black, vaya inmediatamente al salón, hoy voy a darle a los chicos de Gryffindor una clase de baile –dijo la señora, fruncí el ceño y lentamente alcé mi ceja.

–¿Qué? ¿Clase de baile?

–Si no lo sabe, señor Black, el baile de navidad es precisamente eso….un baile –agitó su mano con elegancia–. Póngase de pie y acompáñeme –observé que Erin sonríe y cubre dicha sonrisa con una de sus manos.

–Ósea, ¿no basta con lucir como _pingüinos idiotas_ sino que también tendremos que bailar? –ella afirma y no me queda otra que seguirla.

–Nos vemos, _Baryshnikov_ ….–saludó con su mano Erin.

–¿Quién _demonios_ es Baryshnikov? –no llegué a escuchar la respuesta, pues McGonagall tiró de mi brazo hasta las aulas del fondo.

 

                No estuvo nada mal ver bailar a Ron con McGonagall, Harry y yo nos descostillamos de risa a pesar que no suelo demostrar mis emociones, esa vez me di un pequeño lujo. Durante la noche, escuche mi espejo vibrar y una voz salir de él, para no despertar a los gemelos Weasley y mis otros compañeros, tomé el espejo, cerré las cortinas de mi cama y le puse un hechizo silenciador.

–Papá –susurré al ver la imagen de Sirius grabada en el espejo–. ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme a estas horas?

–Lo siento, estoy en el exterior de Reino Unido ahora, por lo que no estoy seguro de la hora que es –susurró y continuó–. Quería hablarte y verte, mi muchacho.

–Yo también tenía ganas de hablar contigo.

–Supe que cosas raras están pasando, hablé con Harry vía chimenea hace unos cuantos días, me comentó que está angustiado por el torneo de los tres magos ¿sabes algo al respecto?

–Poco y nada, por cierto ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –él se me queda mirando extrañado pero me afirma–. Ojoloco Moody….

–Ah, supe que está enseñando allí….. ¿Estás bien?

–Les enseñó a los chicos de cuarto los maleficios imperdonables ¿crees que eso es normal en Moody? –Él alzó una ceja–. Quiero decir, estoy empezando a dudar de él.

–¿Crees que sea un impostor?

–No lo sé, no le he dicho a Harry, se ve muy apegado a él, pero hay algo que no me gusta de su expresión.

–Pues, Harry no me ha comentado mucho de él, sólo me dijo que le dolía la cicatriz y que tuvo algunos sueños con unos hombres, no supo describirme a uno de ellos, pero el otro era _Colagusano_ –gruñó al decir su nombre–. Cuando ponga mis manos en el cuello de esa rata inmunda, ya verá….

–No te sirve de nada decirlo cuando no puedes hacerlo.

–Cierto. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Me preguntó, yo bufé cansado y miré el techo–. Sé que es difícil para ti, hijo, estás lejos de nosotros nuevamente. Pasaré este fin de semana en Londres, en casa de Remus. Quiero vigilar más de cerca lo que ocurre con Harry.

–De acuerdo. Llámame cuando estés ahí, quiero hablar con mamá pero aun no confío mucho en las lechuzas de aquí para mandarle algo.

–No te preocupes, le diré que se comunique contigo por el espejo. Te quiero mucho, hijo.

–Yo también papá –inmediatamente la figura de Sirius se hace nítida y desaparece para dejar mi propio reflejo.

 

                Al día siguiente la mayoría de los chicos y chicas estaban invitándose los unos a los otros para el baile, yo me encontraba en unas gradas leyendo un libro mientras de reojo observaba a Harry caminar de un lado al otro. Volví a mi lectura cuando sentí una persona a mi lado, giré la cabeza pensando que era Erin y me encontré con **_Fleur Delacour_**. Una hermosa muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos muy claros, siempre vestida divinamente, era una de las campeonas de su casa.

– _Holag_ …. _Baigton_ ….–murmuró la muchacha, yo me le quedé mirando, era imposible no hacerlo–. Soy Fleur….soy de…

–Sí, lo sé…..–comenté, ella me extendió su mano, probablemente esperando que se la besara, pero no lo hice, simplemente la estreché como solía hacerlo, creo que sorprendí con esa reacción, dado que miró a sus amigas que se encontraban a unos metros, haciéndole señales de aliento.

–Me _peguntaba_ si….tú….tenías _aguna_ ….no sé…. _page_.. _ja_ ….para…–no terminó su oración, de repente una persona la empujó unos centímetros para sentarse entre ambos.

                Sorpresa no fue lo que sentí, pero si una incertidumbre cuando vi a un pálido muchacho de altura mediana y cabello oscuro colocarse entre ambos, su mirada desafiante hacia la joven mujer era capaz de partirla a la mitad y se notaba en su aura una oscuridad digna de un **_Melvick_**.

–Tengo que hablar con Brighton, francesa, así que _mueve tu trasero_ de aquí –si Ron bailando con McGonagall me pareció divertido, ver a Melvick enojado como estaba era muchísimo más entretenido. Solté una risa  y cubrí mi rostro con el libro mientras la joven se marchaba bastante más asustada de lo que podía estar por el torneo.

–¿Qué fue todo eso? –pregunté una vez que me calmé, y sonreí de costado.

–¿Eso? Nada, nada, sólo quería hablar contigo sobre…..el baile.

–Nuevamente.

–Sí, **_nuevamente_** –susurró y apretó sus puños–. Quiero decir ¡ _Mierda_! ¿Por qué el baile debe ser así? Chicas invitando a chicos o chicos a chicas…..toda esa onda del romanticismo estúpido. ¡Me gustaría _revelarme_ a ello!

–¿Y cómo planeas _revelarte_? –pregunté, cerré el libro y lo dejé a un costado para concentrar toda la mirada en él. Erin se sonrojó ligeramente.

–Pues, ir…..ir a…..ir al baile para armar mi **_revolución_** ….–parecía más nervioso cuando nuestras miradas chocaron–. Quiero decir, tus padres son hombres y también los míos…..yo creo que deberíamos….deberíamos _revelarnos_.

–¿Tú y yo?

–Sí, tú y yo….–susurró, mordió su labio inferior ligeramente y continuó hablando–. Por nuestros padres. ¿Qué dices?

–Por…. ¿nuestros padres? –tal vez estaba jugando con él y haciéndome rogar pero entendía lo que quería decir Erin. Erin me estaba invitando al baile de una forma muy particular. Inmediatamente resoplé y asistí–. De acuerdo, **_revolucionaré_** el baile contigo.

–¿En serio?

–Sí.

–Bien, entonces….entonces –se levantó más nervioso de lo que solía estarlo–. Entonces….así quedamos….–inmediatamente lo vi desaparecer por los pasillos.

 

                Me quedé unos minutos más mirándole hasta que me percaté nuevamente de una figura al lado mío. Fleur intentó invitarme al baile otra vez, pero tuve que rechazarla porque ya me había comprometido con Erin.

Y llegó el día, el baile, me coloqué el traje que mi padre Remus me compró con el dinero de Sirius en Gringotts, dado que obtuvo un permiso especial de mi padre mediante una carta que falsificaron con la firma de éste (la cual era legitima por varios motivos). Me sentía un completo payaso, pero al abrir la puerta para ver si los chicos de cuarto año estaban listos, me encontré con Ron Weasley y la sensación de parecer idiota se me fue por completo.  
Bajé las escaleras donde estaba Erin, igual de incomodo que yo con el traje que le había escogido su madre, al verme me alertó donde estaba y ambos ingresamos al gran comedor para ver como los cuatro campeones abren el baile.

No tuve más remedio que unirme él y terminé siendo uno de los mejores, aunque muchos me miraban por estar bailando con otro chico, pero a mí no me importaba dado que todos ya conocían la historia de mis padres y no cuestionaban lo que hacía. A los pocos minutos todos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la banda de magos que tocaba allí música más movida. Erin se había sacado el saco y la corbata para estar solamente con la camisa arremangada, yo preferí quedarme con toda la ropa puesta.

–¿Dónde están sus parejas? –le pregunté a Ron y Harry cuando me acerqué a ellos por algunas bebidas.

–No sé –dijo Ron, aun sentado en el sillón. Yo negué con la cabeza y volví a mi lugar cruzándome con Hermione, a la cual saludé con una reverencia y se sonrojó.

                El cansancio me ganó y la mitad de los alumnos ya se habían ido a dormir cuando me dirigí hasta las escaleras que dividen las torres con las mazmorras donde se encuentra la sala común de Slytherin. Erin me sujetó el brazo para que no subiera y me miró el rostro.

–Gracias por todo –susurró, su mano pasó de mi brazo a mi cara, acompañada por la otra mano; se puso de puntitas de pie, debido a los quince centímetros de diferencia entre ambos, y me beso.

                Los cálidos labios de Erin me sorprendieron, mis ojos se abrieron mientras veía los suyos cerrarse con delicadeza, mis manos aún estaban rígidas a los costados de mi cuerpo y ni siquiera pude notar la gente que caminaba cerca nuestro, muchos murmurando cualquier otra cosa, otros simplemente ensimismado en sus propios problemas. Sólo fue eso, un contacto directo entre los labios.  
Se separó y pestañé rápidamente, pude ver como se sonrojaba y salía corriendo de allí algo aturdido. No pude contestar a nada, pues al dar un paso hacia adelante escuché un griterío detrás. Ron y Hermione venían peleando desde el comedor, y ella se había quedado en las escaleras llorando. Me senté a su lado y acaricié su cabeza, ella aceptó el gesto y se tranquilizó.

–Hermione….– se sorprendió  un poco al sonar tan perdido–. Tú eres una chica y entiendes de ésto…. ¿qué significa cuándo…..dos personas…juntan sus labios?

–¿Besarse? –Preguntó enjuagando las lágrimas que aun brotaban de sus ojos–. ¿Hablas de un beso?

–Sí, me han besado y….no sé qué sentir.

–¿Te gustó?

–No lo sé…..no estoy seguro de nada….–susurré, incliné mi cuerpo hacia adelante mientras cubría mi rostro con mis manos. Hermione sonrió tristemente y acarició mi espalda.

 

                Casi no volví a ver a Erin desde ese momento, usualmente me evitaba cuando me acercaba para hablar con él, siempre me decía que tenía que hacer una tarea o hablar con alguien. Pero no tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo en eso ¡Tenía que averiguar más de lo que estaba pasando en Hogwarts! Y sobre todo, el porqué del nombre de Harry en el cáliz de fuego. Había conversado con Myrtle en el baño de prefectos, donde ella me mencionó que Harry había abierto el huevo bajo el agua y que también había visto un poco de poción multijugos en los drenajes, **_¿Poción multijugos?_** Ahora estaba todo cantado, alguien había estado tomando de esa poción y mis principales sospechas fueron a Ojoloco, quien parecía saber que yo no estaba muy convencido de que fuera él, por lo que evitaba también tener contacto conmigo.  
Pasó entonces la segunda etapa en la cual Harry salió segundo, lo que le daba una enorme ventaja pasa salir en la última de las etapas. Me había puesto allí, entre los primeros asientos para tener una mejor vista de lo que pasaría ese día. Fue cuando vi a Erin junto a su amigo _Loren_ , con quien no había compartido nada en el último año. Gruñí y me acerqué a él, un tanto amenazante.

–¡ _Erin_! –grité, a lo que se asustó y se dio la vuelta.

– _Brig_ ….digo Black, no tengo tiempo para ti, voy a ver el…–pero antes que pudiera terminar le tomé del brazo.

–¿Qué _mierda_ te pasa? No quiero que escapes de mi otra vez, dime ¡¿Qué tienes?!

–Eres tan inteligente para algunas cosas y _tan estúpido_ para otras –Erin parecía realmente molesto, por lo que le solté de inmediato.

–Es verdad, **_soy un estúpido_** –hablé y continué–. Pero quiero saber qué demonios fue eso.

–¿Qué cosa?

–¡Eso, eso! –intenté explicarle con señas pero él parecía no querer entender a lo que refería–. **_El beso_**.

–¿El beso? –pregunta retórica de Erin, Loren se nos quedó mirando bastante confundido.

–¿Qué pasa aquí….Black tú no deberí-?

–¡Cállate Loren! –dijimos al unísono, el muchacho palideció y se sentó en su lugar.

–No tengo nada que decir, fue eso, un beso….

–¡ ** _A la cuenta de tres….uno_**! –dijo Albus Dumbledore pero inmediatamente se escuchó un fuerte sonido que hizo que Erin se aferrara a mí, los campeones entraron al laberinto.

–Lo siento….–susurró el muchacho, apartándose de mí. Le sostuve un momento, le miré a los ojos y le devolví el beso que me había dado en navidad.

                Esa sensación que había sentido esa noche volvió a mí, cuando las manos de Erin se aferraron a mi cuello y pasó todo su brazo por allí, acercándome más a él. Abrió la boca para darme paso con mi lengua y mis manos decidieron navegar por las mejillas y luego adentrarme al cabello atado, aquel oscuro cabello que me había comentado se lo teñía por orden de su padre. Su lengua y la mía se acariciaron mutuamente  hasta que la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos. Él estaba completamente rojo, no estoy seguro si de ira o vergüenza, pero un suave contacto mío nuevamente en sus labios le hizo saber que no había sido un simple impulso mi beso.

–Eres un idiota, Black.

–No más que tú, Melvick.

 

                Pudimos ver entonces como **_Fleur Delacour_** abandonaba el laberinto inmediatamente,  más tarde fue Krum quien lo hizo, por lo que Harry y Cedric aún se encontraban dentro. Pasaron los minutos y hasta horas completas, pero ninguno de los dos magos se había rendido ni habían tocado el traslador. Miré a Moody desde mi posición y fruncí el ceño.

–Me da mala espina ese hombre….–susurré a Erin, quien se había sentado junto a mí.

                Fue entonces cuando apareció Harry Potter junto a Cedric Digorry, la música de campeón comenzó a sonar, pero Erin y yo nos levantamos de sopetón de las gradas y miramos horrorizados la escena. Harry, lastimado, lloraba a viva voz sobre el cuerpo inerte de Cedric. Caminamos escaleras abajo hasta el playón donde estaban, y lo vimos, ante el grito de Fleur y la mirada nostálgica de Viktor, Credric Diggory había muerto. Erin me abrazó llorando por el dolor que se veía en las caras de todos mientras anunciaban lo inevitable. _Ha vuelto, ha vuelto, Voltemort ha vuelto_ susurró Harry con nostalgia frente a Dumbledore.  
Moody alejó a Harry de al  lado de Albus y se lo llevó, mientras me acercaba a Severus Snape.

–¡ _Profesor Snape_! –hablé, Dumbledore me interrumpió.

–Joven Black, alerte a los demás prefectos que evacuen este lugar, que los alumnos vuelvan a sus salas comunes –me avisó–. Sobre todo, tengan cuidado especial con los Hufflepuffs.

–Pero, señor.

–Haga lo que le ordenó el director –me dijo Snape mientras me empujaba suavemente hacia donde se encontraban los chicos.

–Profesor, debe escucharme, ¡Moody! –señalé el lugar donde había desaparecido Harry junto al profesor de DCAO.

–Vaya a alertar a sus compañeros y luego lo escucharé –bufé y fui donde estaban algunos prefectos aun llorando y les expliqué la situación, le pedí a Erin que los acompañara y él me hizo caso inmediatamente, volví hacia Snape–. ¿Me va a escuchar ahora?

–¿Qué sucede, joven Black?

–¡Moody! No es Moody, estoy completamente seguro –Snape se alertó y me miró directo a los ojos, colocando sus manos en mis hombros–. Encontré….hay poción multijugos en las cañerías. Usted había dicho que alguien le robaba los ingredientes de su aula y fue él ¡Moody!

–¿Me está hablando en serio?

–¡Él se llevó a Harry! ¡Deben hacer algo _por las barbas de Merlín_! –Snape se separó de mí y no tardó nada en explicarle a Dumbledore lo que había pasado y se fueron hacia el despacho de Ojoloco.

 

                Más tarde me anunciaron que Harry estaba en la enfermería por el shock, por lo que fui, al verlo y me encontré con un enorme perro negro en el lugar. Sonreí de costado y me acerqué, acariciándole la cabeza al canino.

–No te das por vencido nunca, ¿No, **_Canuto_**? –el perro movió la cola ligeramente y recibió mis caricias gustoso; al notar que Harry estaba mejor me pude retirar de allí.

                Sirius había aparecido por orden de Dumbledore, quien al saber por boca de Harry que Voldemort había vuelto le anunció que vaya a alertar a la antigua **_orden del fénix_** , y que resguardara unos días en casa de mi padre. Fue un año terriblemente agotador y esperaba poder volver a mi casa. Pasé por la habitación de Harry y lo saludé.

– _Nos volveremos a ver antes de lo que crees_ –dije y me retiré.

                Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Dumbledore allí.

–¿Harry está arriba?

–Si señor –susurré, él me sonrió–. ¿Pasa algo?

–No tuve tiempo de agradecerte que nos dijeras lo de Moody, él está muy agradecido contigo Brighton, cree que eres una joya realmente al reconocer que no era él –yo negué con la cabeza–. Gracias por todo.

–No fue nada.

–Por cierto, el joven Melvick está abajo, detrás del retrato de la dama gorda, esperando por usted –me miró unos momentos y continuó–. **_No se niegue a amar y ser amado, joven Black._**

 

                Inmediatamente subió y desapareció. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con Erin detrás del retrato, esperando en los pasillos para salir del castillo hasta el  expreso de Hogwarts. Él sonrió de costado, desde ese día tampoco volvimos a hablar y todo había quedado caldeado y confuso.

–El próximo será nuestro último año –anunció, yo asistí con la cabeza–. ¿Brighton….?

–¿Si?

–¿Qué sentiste? –preguntó, yo alcé la ceja confundido–. Con el beso, ¿qué sentiste?

–¿Sentir? –Miré el techo y suspiré pesadamente, luego bajé la mirada y sonreí de costado–. Pues, yo….pensé….en ese momento…

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pensaste? –Erin nuevamente mostró una de sus debilidades, la ansiedad.

–Pues pensé que…..–le tomé la mano–. _Pensé que pasaría el resto de mi vida contigo_.

                Él se abrazó a mí, pude sentir sus lágrimas en mi hombro mientras mis ojos se cerraban lentamente. No hacía falta decir más que un par de oraciones, pero en el silencio podía comunicarme con él. Me di cuenta en ese momento lo que Dumbledore me quiso decir, francamente tenía que darle una oportunidad al amor.

–Con la muerte de Cedric –susurré una vez que lo distancié un par de centímetros–. Me di cuenta que…..no podemos ocultar lo que sentimos, hoy más que nunca, con el regreso de Lord Voldemort, tenemos que expresar todo lo que nuestros corazón nos dicta.

–Lo sé…..–susurró.

–¡Brighton! –Uno de los gemelos Weasley me despertó de mi ensueño mientras me alejaba suavemente de Erin–. ¿Hm? ¿Qué haces? ¿Quién es él? –Erin se dio la vuelta–. ¿Es tu amigo?

–No –le dije, Erin volteó a verme con terror en sus ojos, yo sonreí de costado–. **_Es mi pareja._**

                El sexto año terminó, y el séptimo está por venir, lentamente llegando. Más muerte, más sangre, más oscuridad está latiendo debajo de los dedos de todas las personas. Pronto nos toparemos con él, cualquiera de nosotros puede estar muerto mañana, ahora que tenemos la certeza que el innombrable ha regresado.

 

**Continuará.**

**Así es Brighton Black en mi cabeza vvvvv**

** **

 

Me costó mucho narrar los sentimientos de Brighton, pero espero no haya quedado demasiado apresurado.

 **Delyan Louise Malkavian** : 31 años. Es el padre/madre de Erin. Más adelante verán que Barty Crouch Jr mantenía una obsesión con él. Es parte de una familia francesa de hechiceros y adivinos, sus padres fueron Theodora Slytherin y Meiret Malkavian. Es el segundo hijo del matrimonio, su hermano mayor **_Constantine Brian Malkavian_** vive en las montañas. Es francés.

 **Erick Mervack Melvick** : 51 años. Padre de Erin. Mago oscuro sangre pura, nunca fue mortifago pero podría serlo tranquilamente. Es hijo de Garrett Melvick y Julliane Sport, es un mago ruso y profesor (actualmente) de Artes oscuras en el instituto Durmstrang.

Antes que nada quiero decirles que estoy realmente cansada, batí mi propio record de inspiración y estoy terminando el fic, estoy en el séptimo libro ya y las cosas se pusieron realmente interesantes. Obviamente no todos los acontecimientos son vividos por Brighton,  así que puede ser que los cap sean algo cortos. Gracias por leer. **Mitschief Manage…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Carta en rojo**

**Parte VII**

 

                Durante las vacaciones de verano, _Sirius Black_ había vuelto a su casa de Grimmauld Place número doce, la cual había entregado a la orden del fénix con el fin de servir como cuartel general, pero al entrar a la enorme mansión, el olor y la mugre, que en ella se encontraba, era terrible. Junto a los Weasley, mis padres             y alguno que otro miembro de la orden del fénix decidimos poner manos a la obra y comenzar con el aseo. Mi padre había tirado varias de las reliquias de la familia a la basura, incluyendo una medalla, de la Orden de Merlín, de uno de sus parientes.  
_Erin_ se quedó conmigo todas las vacaciones, había decidido decolorarse el pelo y permanecer rubio, como originalmente era, un tono que le recordaba muchísimo a mí,  sus padres también habían venido para colaborar un poco. Cualquiera diría que _Erick Melvick_ , el mago oscuro de la familia Melvick, apoyaría a Lord Voldemort en su ideología, pero extrañamente fue el primero en ponerse en contra al saber del regreso de aquella bestia y comenzar a ayudar a la orden reclutando importantes magos de procedencia rusa o algunos estudiantes avanzados de Durmstrang.   
Por mientras, _Delyan Melvick_ ayudaba en la limpieza del lugar y en sacar a unos boggart que se encontraban escondidos en el ropero de la habitación de mis padres.

                Más tarde llegó Hermione, quien se quedó a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con los Weasley, aunque ninguno vivía técnicamente en Grimmauld place más que mis padres, Erin y yo. Casi a la mitad de la limpieza descubrimos el retrato de mi abuela, quien empezó a gritar y soltar terrible alaridos al ver a todas las personas que, según ella, mancillaban su casa. Intentamos descolgarla, pero papá nos comentó que probablemente había puesto un _hechizo permanente_ en el retrato, como él lo hizo con su banderín de Gryffindor en su cuarto.  
Fue entonces cuando recibimos el comunicado de Dumbledore, Harry Potter había utilizado el hechizo ‘ _Patronus_ ’ delante de un joven _muggle_ , por lo cual sería juzgado. En ese momento estaba con Moody, Tonks, Erin, Kingsley  y mis padres.

–Dumbledore nos pide que vayamos a buscar a Harry –dijo mi prima, que llevaba el cabello de color lila ese día.

–Entonces ¿qué esperamos? –me levanté de sobresalto de la mesa y Erin se levantó conmigo.

–Iré con ustedes,¡ tenemos que ser muchos!, ahora que Lord Voldemort ha vuelto, no sabremos cuanto peligro nos rodea –afirmó Moody moviendo su ojo de un lado al otro.

                Entonces habíamos decidido ir los cinco: _Tonks_ tomó su escoba y tropezó con el paragüero que se encontraba en el pasillo, _Kingsley_ suspiró y la empujó suavemente para que cediera el paso; _Ojoloco Moody_ rengueó por toda la sala con su bastón hasta salir de la casa, _Erin_ buscó su varita entre las que se encontraban en la mesa y tanto Sirius como Remus se acercaron a mí.

–Ten cuidado, hijo –Lupin me estrechó entre sus brazos y besó mi frente, como si de un niño me tratase.

–Si ves problemas, recuerda que puedes desaparecer –Sirius me golpea suavemente el hombro con la palma de su mano y sonríe–. Cuídate.

                Hago una señal con la cabeza y salgo de inmediato de la casa. El viaje hasta **_Privet Drive_** es bastante extenuante, por lo que aligeramos el paso. Tonks nos preguntó _¿qué pasaría si encontrábamos a los muggles en la casa?_ A lo que yo sonreí y le respondí que no sería posible, dado que lo más seguro es que ellos hayan ido al doctor, ser atacados por un dementor requiere que un médico te revise. Ella simplemente rio.   
Una vez estando allí, dejamos escondidas las escobas y Tonks sacó la varita con extremo cuidado para abrir la puerta de la casa y caminar lentamente escaleras arriba.

–Tonks, usa el **_lumus máxima_** , si con la luz de casa te tropiezas con el paragüero, con esta oscuridad seguro te descostillas –afirmé, mientras ella me golpeaba con la varita en la cabeza. Erin intentó reírse pero no quería hacer demasiado ruido.

–Estos _muggles_ realmente son extraños….mira estos retratos, ni siquiera se mueven –afirmó la muchacha.

–Son _Muggles_ , aquí no existen retratos parlantes y móviles –habló Ojoloco–. Creo que demasiado es entrar en una casa luciendo así.

–¿A qué te refieres con ‘ ** _luciendo así’_**? ¿Tiene algo de malo mi vestimenta? –preguntó Tonks.

–Pareces una rebelde con ese cabello –Kingsley sonrió de costado.

–Aquí está, el cuarto de Harry….. ¡Ay! ¡Ese fue mi pie Nymphadora! –grité al sentir como me pisaban el pie derecho.

–No me llames Nymphadora….–susurró entre dientes y abrió lentamente la puerta haciendo girar la llave interna y escuchamos el clic de ésta al caer. Abrimos la puerta y encontramos al joven Harry de pie, con la varita en su mano.

– _¡Brighton_! ¡Profesor Moody! –habló el muchacho al vernos, yo sonreí.

–Vamos Harry, ¡no hay tiempo!, tenemos que irnos –me adentré al cuarto y lo tomé del brazo para salir de la habitación.

–¡Es-espera! Mi ropa, y Hedwig –señaló hacia atrás, Erin se nos acercó.

–No te preocupes Harry, usaremos un hechizo para transportarla…–sacó su varita.

–¿ ** _Melvick_**? ¿Qué….pero cómo? –Harry me miró y sonreí, no hacía falta aclararle todos los detalles ahora al joven Potter, lo mejor era llevarlo lo más rápido posible a Grimmauld Place.

–Te presentaré:…..ella es Nymphadora Tonks….aunque no le gusta que la llamen por su nombre –señaló con su bastón Ojoloco a mi prima–. Ya conoces al pequeño Black y al joven Melvick.

–¿Por qué a mí me llamas pequeño? Soy el más alto aquí –sentencié, pero él no se inmutó.

–Él es Kingsley Shacklebolt –terminó la presentación Ojoloco. Harry aun parecía aturdido mientras salíamos de la casa.

–No te preocupes Harry, te explicaremos todo cuando lleguemos a la orden –habló Tonks.

–Nymphadora…–Ojoloco silenció a la muchacha.

–No me llames Nymphadora –su cabello cambió de violeta a rojo por enojarse, Harry se sorprendió ante ésto–. Oh lo siento….

–Vamos, todos con escoba en mano –estiramos las manos y las escobas aparecieron nuevamente y se posicionaron–. Recuerden, volar alto, si alguno cae los demás continúan ¿está bien?

–¡Sí!

 

                Y fue así como despegamos. Adelante iban Moody y Kingsley, detrás de ellos íbamos yo a la derecha de Harry y Erin a la izquierda, detrás estaba Tonks, pero ella se adelantó un poco para guiñarle el ojo a Potter y subir hasta arriba, Harry casi choca ante esta acción, a lo que regañé a mi prima por tal descuido. No llegamos inmediatamente a _Grimmauld place_ , tardamos un poco dado que Ojoloco se desvió del camino y tuvimos que salir a buscarlo, pero al aterrizar quedamos frente a un montón de casas, una al lado de la otra. Saco mi varita y golpeo tres veces la pared para que comience a abrirse una nueva casa, la número doce.

–Tranquilo Harry, es por el encantamiento fidelio –me alejé lo suficiente para dejar que la casa se termine de abrir por completo–. Dumbledore la hechizó, aunque hay más de un hechizo de protección en la casa, así que camina con cuidado y no toques nada.

                Le di un empujón a Harry mientras abría la puerta, él se quedó parado durante unos minutos mientras yo me adentraba a las habitaciones junto a mis compañeros, ayudando a Nymphadora con el equipaje de Harry, que había aparecido, momentos antes, en la puerta. Lo último que pude oír fue a la señora Weasley diciéndole a Harry que subiera a las habitaciones. Entré a la sala de reuniones y me senté en un banco mientras el resto de nosotros conversaba sobre los movimientos de la orden. Allí estaba Severus Snape, Delyan Malkavian, Mundungus Fletcher, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, mis padres y Molly Weasley, quien había vuelto nuevamente.

–¡Tenemos que hacer a Harry un miembro oficial de la orden, él ha visto a Voldemort regresar! –dijo Sirius angustiado.

–Escucha, Black –Molly tomó la palabra–. Harry NO es tu hijo, entiendo que quieras meter a **_tu hijo_** a la orden del fénix, aunque esté en contra de mis principios dado que aún es un niño, pero en ese caso tú lo procreaste y puedes decidir en conjunto con Remus que debería hacer, pero que metas a Harry….es otra cosa.

–Brighton tiene más poder de lo que tú serías capaz de tener en dos vidas, Molly –habló Sirius son severidad–. Si mi hijo está aquí no es por ser mi hijo, sino por su grandeza como hechicero.

– ** _Que cursi eres Black_** –la voz de Snape se hizo sonar–. Si tú deseas que tu hijo muera aplastado por algún gigante es problema tuyo, pero volver a Potter un inadaptado social como su padre, me parece algo completamente diferente.

–Cierra el pico, _Quejicus_ ….–la voz de mi padre otra vez sonaba, escuche el ronroneo de un gato en la puerta y giré.

–Mi hijo está en la orden porque Sirius y yo lo decidimos; al principio no estuve de acuerdo pero confío en él –Remus me miró y yo giré la cabeza nuevamente para sonreír.

–Yo también creo que _Erin_ tiene un poder increíble –murmuró Delyan–. Por eso quise que entrara a la orden, creo que será un buen eslabón para este grupo.

–Aun así no creo que Harry deba entrar a la orden, ¡es sólo un muchacho! –aclaró Molly Weasley levantándose–. Tal vez no es mi hijo pero es como si lo fuera ¿a quién más tiene?

–¡Pu-pues a mí, Molly! ¡A mí! –gritó Black.

–¡Ya basta! –esta vez fue Remus quien habló–. Molly, tú no eres la única que se preocupa por Harry en esta mesa….. ** _siéntate, Sirius_** –indicó antes que mi padre pudiera incorporarse por completo. Sirius palideció y se sentó, luego bufó y llamó a su ancestro:

–¡Phineas! –Gritó mi padre y apareció un viejo medio moribundo por uno de los retratos–. Dile a Dumbledore que queremos hablar con él sobre Harry ¿sabes dónde está?

–En el ministerio de magia, creo que arreglando lo que será el juicio de Potter –habló el anciano, yo suspiré.

–Bueno, dejemos la reunión aquí. Recuerden, hay que ser cautelosos con todo ésto.

–¡Papá, tú eres el primero en no ser cauteloso! –exclamé a lo que él rio a viva voz.

                Un momento de silencio e instantáneamente se escuchó a una mujer gritar, nos levantamos violentamente de la mesa y tanto Remus como la señora Weasley fueron los primeros en salir corriendo a la entrada. Yo caminé junto a Erin mientras escuchaba los terribles gritos de la mujer insultando a todos los que se encontraban allí, sin duda era mi _querida_ abuela.

–¡Traidores de la sangre! ¡ ** _Sangre sucias_**! Todos mancillando la casa de mis padres –la mujer me miran durante unos segundos–. Oh, querido Brighton, el único heredero que me hará feliz al casarse con un _Melvick_ y engendrar hermosos niños sangre pura…

–¡Ya cállate vieja ridícula! –exclamé, pero ella pretende no escucharme mientras insulta a mi padre–. Deja en paz a mi padre.

–¡Es un _hibrido_! ¡Un hombre lobo sinvergüenza que le lavó el cerebro a mi hijo!

–¡Cállate vieja arpía, Cállate! –gritó Sirius mientras se acercaba a cerrar las cortinas del retrato, Harry se encontraba allí parado, pálido como un fantasma.

–¡Vergüenza de mi estirpe! –fue lo último que dijo la mujer.

–Tranquilo Harry….–dije a su lado, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

–Lo siento –susurró fríamente mi padre acercándose a su ahijado–. Veo que conociste a mi _anciana_ madre muy rápido Harry.

–¡Sirius! –Harry le abraza, casi sin pensarlo él le devuelve el abrazo lo que me hace sonreír–. Te he echado tanto de menos…..no saben lo horrible que fue pasar las vacaciones con mis tíos.

–Lo sé, Harry.

–Quiero vivir aquí, contigo, con Brighton, con Remus…–imploró Harry, yo miré a mi padre y él comprendió.

–Debe ser muy horrible vivir con tus tíos para querer estar en esta casa con retratos que gritan así y un elfo doméstico odioso –susurró Sirius.

–Sí, demasiado….por favor….

–No te preocupes, pasarás las vacaciones de navidad aquí con nosotros Harry –caminaron juntos hasta la cocina–. Brighton me ha contado bastante de ti en estos meses que pude convivir con él. Me ha contado que puedes hacer un patronus completamente corpóreo.

–Si….bueno…–susurró–. Algo así.

–No minimices tus logros Harry. También este año tendrás tus TIMOs y Brighton sus EXTASIS. No puedo creer cuanto de la vida de ustedes dos me he perdido, me encantaría poder ver sus resultados académicos –se sentaron en la mesa, yo al lado derecho de mi padre y Harry del lado izquierdo–. Realmente estoy feliz.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –La calma se tensó y Sirius frunció el ceño–. ¿Qué es la orden del fénix? Los chicos me han explicado algo arriba pero….no entendí mucho, ni ellos supieron explicarme.

–La orden del fénix es una agrupación de magos y brujas experimentados, nuestro plan es encontrar la mayor cantidad de brujos que quieran ayudarnos a luchar en la batalla final contra Voldemort –explicó tranquilamente Sirius–. Voldemort está reclutando su ejército. No solamente a magos, sino a toda clase de criaturas. Pero se nos está haciendo difícil dado que el ministerio de magia interfiere.

–¿Cómo interfiere?

–El ministerio de magia está haciendo todo lo posible por desacreditarte Harry y a Dumbledore o cualquiera que diga que el señor tenebroso ha vuelto –murmuró Remus.

–Nos es muy difícil reclutar gente, solo hemos tenido bajas en la última guerra y las grandes novedades son Tonks, Brighton y Melvick, quien se unieron este año.

–Si Brighton está, quiero estar en la orden.

–¡ ** _No_**! –esta vez fue Lupin quien interrumpió–. Definitivamente no Harry, no podemos arriesgarte así, ya has hecho más que suficiente.

–Pe-pero….

–Brighton es nuestro hijo y como padres y debido a que ya cumplió los diecisiete años decidimos que ingrese a la orden, pero tú Harry, aun eres un menor…..y no has terminado tus estudios –explicó Remus y me miró–. Me fue muy difícil aceptar a Brighton en la orden, no deja de ser mi hijo, y no puedo concebir el hecho que pueda morir en esta guerra…..no quiero que pase igual contigo Harry.

–Hmmm….–el muchacho se enojó, pero no dijo más.

              Ese mediodía la comida no nos sentó muy bien. Harry fue al día siguiente al ministerio de magia donde fue absuelto. También ese día nos enteramos que tanto Ron como Hermione resultaron ser prefectos del quinto año, por lo que su familia comenzó a celebrarlo en la casa de mi padre.

–¡Felicidades a los nuevos prefectos! –gritó Molly, repleta de felicidad. Mi padre sonrió y levantó una copa.

–¡Mi hijo es premio Anual! –habló Sirius y se acercó a mí–. Estoy orgulloso.

–Yo nunca fui Prefecta, mi jefe de casa decía que me faltaba algo –habló Nymphadora mientras sonreía.

–¿Qué cosa?

–La capacidad de portarme bien –ambas chicas comenzaron a reír, yo suspiré.

–Bueno, ni James ni yo fuimos Prefectos, creo que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido darnos ese poder, ¡estarían locos! –rio bajo, lo que hizo a Harry iluminarse, seguramente pensó que había sido el único que no había conseguido ese honor–. En cambio Remus, él si fue Prefecto.

–Creo que Dumbledore creía que de ese modo podía mantener a raya a mis mejores amigos, pero debo admitir que fracasé estrepitosamente –le da dos palmadas en la espalda a Sirius en una muestra de confianza–. Luego el premio Anual lo gano James.

–Sí, para esa altura era más centrado y responsable. En cambio yo….bueno, ya sabes, yo no era muy adaptado que digamos. En ese momento había nacido Brighton también, y me revolucioné.

–¿Cómo fue eso? –preguntó Hermione interesada.

–Pues, lloraba gran parte de la noche, yo era un crío también, un idiota, entonces muchas veces no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer. Pero parece que resultó bastante bien la enseñanza que le dio Moony, si fuera por mí seguramente sería un desadaptado social jajaja –me dio unas ligeras palmadas en el hombro–. Mi hijo, premio anual….. ¡Salud por eso!

–¡Salud!

                Al día siguiente los embarcamos al expreso Hogwarts, con algo de agobio comencé a presentir algo, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho que no me gustaba.

 

–¿Tú qué piensas, Brighton? –susurró Erin mientras mi observaba  en el sillón de en frente–. Hay una tensa calma.

–No lo sé, me pregunto quién impartirá defensa contra las artes oscuras este año –miré por la ventana–. ¿Has escuchado algo?

–Sí, una mujer. Dolores Umbridge –palidecí o al menos eso pensé, pues Erin me miró como se mira a un enfermo–. ¿Estás bien?

–Esa **_bruja_** , en el peor sentido de las palabras –susurré y apreté mis dientes–. Fue quien hace unos años aprobó esa estúpida ley contra los licántropos. Por ello a mi padre le fue tan difícil encontrar trabajo hasta que la orden regresó.

–¿Fue esa mujer? –preguntó, yo asistí–. _Maldita hija de…._

–Tendremos que ser buenos niños, odio ser buen niño con una mujer así –bufé, completamente lleno de ira. Erin se levantó y se sentó junto a mí, yo giré para verlo–. ¿Qu-…? –no terminé la frase que él me estaba besando.

                Le tomé del rostro y continué profundizando el beso aún más, no solía demostrar mis sentimientos y durante el tiempo que pasamos durante las vacaciones no habíamos podido estar solos ni siquiera un momento, pero ahora Hogwarts nos esperaba, y con él podíamos permanecer más unidos que durante las vacaciones. Cierro los ojos y siento la lengua en su boca, mis manos en su espalda y cabello lacio…..me inundo en sus labios. Se separó completamente de mí y me sonrió.

–Estaremos juntos en esta guerra…..juntos….–sus ojos verdes se perdieron en los míos–. Prométemelo.

–Juntos.

–Y si debemos morir, lo haremos juntos, luchando…. –sonreí, no me imaginaba una vida sin Erin desde hacía unos cuantos meses.

 

                Como lo esperaba, Umbridge era la nueva profesora de DCAO, por lo cual los conocimientos deberían ser teóricos y no nos permitía usar la varita. Seguramente por el hecho de ser bastante grosero con ella y oponerme a sus métodos de enseñanza, me gané varios castigos, lo cual dejaron marcas en mi mano y brazo demasiado dolorosas para contarlas.

–¿No usaremos las varitas? –Pregunté ese día en clase de DCAO–: No sé si usted lo sepa, Profesora Umbridge, pero ésto es Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, ¡significa que debemos aprender a Defendernos! –exclamé. Ella me miró de arriba abajo.

–¿Su nombre, mi niño? –dijo dulcemente, a lo que fruncí el ceño.

–Brighton, Black Brighton –hablé, ella me miró de arriba hacia abajo, con asco, para luego continuar.

–Hijo de un _hibrido_ y un _asesino_ ¿verdad?

–¿Qué tiene…?

–¡Silencio!, esta es mi clase jovencito y se dictaminará como yo lo decida….–explicó, golpeé fuertemente la mesa.

–¡Pues sus métodos de enseñanza me parecen anticuados y carentes de sentido! ¡SE LLAMA DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS! ¡DEBEMOS APRENDER A DEFENDERNOS! –nuevamente le di un golpe a la mesa que hice asustar a medio salón.

–Jovencito, está alborotando mi clase, venga hoy a la tarde a mi oficina, hablaremos al respecto de su ira y se convertirá en un buen niño –sonrió y siguió su clase mientras mi enojo aumentaba.

                Como saben, fui a su despacho y recibí el castigo de la pluma, aquella que mientras escribía en un pergamino se me grababa en sangre la escritura en mi mano, lo cual dolía terriblemente. Luego de ello fui a la biblioteca donde me esperaba Erin.

–¡Esa ** _bruja_**! –Golpeé un libro contra la mesa mientras Erin se asustaba y observaba para ambos lados–. Debo hablarle a mi padre de ella.

–No es como si no lo supiera….

–Pero no sabe que me castiga así –le mostré las marcas de mi brazo.

–¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Brighton! –Busco entre mis cosas el espejo que me obsequió mi padre–. ¿Qué harás?

–Hablar con Sirius.

–¿Estás loco? Estamos en la biblioteca.

–Aquí nadie me molestará –susurré y tomé mejor el espejo–. Sirius. Sirius…. –del otro lado del espejo apareció la imagen de Sirius, quien mantenía a una distancia digna el espejo, detrás se podía ver a Remus cargando varios pergaminos.

–¡Brighton! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Umbridge les está enseñando a cazar _híbridos_? –me preguntó, yo suspiré.

–¡Me castigó! –muestro las manos a mi padre y éste abre los ojos sorprendido. Remus, que parecía estar ocupado, al escuchar ‘ _me castigó_ ’se acercó al espejo para ver.

–¡Esa **MALDITA** bruja! –Gritó furioso Remus, apretando los puños–. ¿Cómo se atreve? Llamaré inmediatamente a Dumbledore.

–No creo que sea buena idea. Dumbledore está pendiendo de un hilo, el ministerio lo quiere fuera de aquí, de eso me enteré la semana pasada. No tardarán mucho en tratarlo de loco o algo peor, estamos completamente indefensos –expliqué.

–Tú tranquilo, cielo, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro alcance.

–Hijo…..tranquilo –susurró Sirius del otro lado una vez que Lupin abandonó la sala–. No te angusties, cuando todo esto termine y la guerra esté acabada, seremos una familia. Remus, tú, yo…y Harry….–sonreí de costado e inmediatamente la conexión se terminó.

 

                Umbridge se deshizo de Dumbledore demasiado rápido, al igual que varios docentes a los cuales observaba desde arriba. Cada día sacaba decretos más y más absurdos. Luego de las fiestas de navidad donde la pasé en Grimmauld place junto a mis padres y los Weasley, le entregue en ese momento nuevamente el espejo a mi padre, le dije que lo mejor era que se lo diera a **_Harry_** , ya que en unos pocos meses volvería y me instalaría en Grimmauld place con él.   
Partimos nuevamente a Hogwarts con la idea de la formación de un grupo. El líder sería Harry pero yo era segundo en mando por mi habilidad con hechizos más complicados aun. Aprendieron el _Expecto Patronum_ , alguno que otro hechizo de protección y ataque.

–Creo que lo necesitan Harry –dije acercándome a Harry una tarde en el cuarto de menesteres, mientras todos entrenaban–. Necesitan aprender los hechizos más poderosos.

–Pero ¿el crucio? ¿Te parece? ¿Es una maldición imper….?

–Tienen que saber a qué se enfrentan y como usar esas herramientas. ¿Piensas que a los mortífagos los puedes derrotar con un _expelliarmus_? Tuviste suerte en no morir esa noche en el cementerio, Harry….pero necesitamos más herramientas que algunos pocos hechizos de defensa –intenté persuadirlo.

–Por ahora no, _Brighton_ , somos todos jóvenes.

–A Voldemort no le importará si tienes quince, o cincuenta, él nos matará a todos de ser posible y no quiero que ningún chico de este  lugar sea asesinado por él….–suspiré y cerré los ojos–. Si no quieres que les enseñe los imperdonables, está bien, pero permíteme que le enseñe hechizos de ataque.

–De acuerdo.

                En eso un golpe se siente afuera, todos miramos aquella pared que amenazaba con tirarse abajo. Erin se coloca detrás de mí y tiembla ligeramente. Un trozo de pared caer dejando ver a Filch, junto a Dolores Umbridge y otros estudiantes. Miro a Harry quien parece extrañamente preocupado, algo ocurre en su cabeza, como si no estuviera en este mundo. Pronto, todos los chicos que nos encontrábamos ahí terminamos en la oficina de la directora, tratándonos de hacernos hablar.

–Muy bien, ¿va a hablar por las buenas o las malas, señor Potter? –pregunta la mujer, pero los ojos de Harry siguen completamente perdidos–. ¡Llamen al profesor Snape! –uno de los gorilas que estaban sosteniendo a Erin se va en búsqueda de Snape.

–Ja, _Melvick_ ¿verdad? –Susurró Malfoy muy cerca de él, yo giré mi cabeza–. Solías ser uno de los nuestros, eres un Slytherin y ahora te juntas con sangres sucias y mestizos de la peor calaña.

– _Vete a la mierda_ , Malfoy –susurró Erin, yo sonreí.

–¿Me mandó llamar, directora? –preguntó Snape al ingresar.

–Sí, ¿trajo la poción **_veritaserum_**? –preguntó, Snape me miró con sigilo y luego volteó a la mujer.

–No señora, usted agotó todas mis reservas cuestionando a estúpidos estudiantes –habló nuevamente el hombre.

–No me funcionó en todos, cuestioné al _señor Melvick_ que obviamente era uno de los miembros de este grupito secreto y nunca me ha dicho nada, debió estar defectuosa –exclamó, Severus negó.

–No, señora. El joven Melvick es uno de mis mejores alumnos junto al joven Black, es obvio que ellos sabían que usted drogaba a los alumnos para que le dijeran la verdad e hicieron una poción que le impidiera decir toda la verdad completamente y ocultar algunos secretos –nos observó–. Son extremadamente ingeniosos.

–¡ ** _Mierda_**! –Bufó la mujer–. Puede retirarse.

–Profesor –llamó Harry–. Canuto está en _usted sabe dónde_ , siendo torturado por _ya sabe quién_.

–¿Canuto? ¿Quién es Canuto? –ahí fue cuando entendí porque Harry estaba tan distraído ese día, ¿había tenido una visión real?

–No tengo idea –susurró Snape y se retiró.

 

                Durante unos minutos el tire y afloje de Umbridge a Harry fue perturbador, hasta que Hermione tuvo una idea y le comentó a la directora que Dumbledore tenía un arma secreta. Aprovecharon ese momento y Ron sacó unos chocolates, que con anterioridad los gemelos Weasley, antes de abandonar el colegio en plenos EXTASIS, le habían regalado. Cuando los regordetes Crabbe y Goyle se los comieron comenzaron a vomitar y pudimos escapar. Yo utilicé los polvos flu y la chimenea de Umbridge para ir junto a Erin a Grimmauld place a alertar a Remus sobre lo ocurrido, pero grata fue mi sorpresa al ver a Sirius preparado para la pelea mientras tomaba algunas cosas de la mesa.

–¡Papa! ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté pálido.

–Siempre estuve aquí, ¿no ves que no puedo salir?–sonrió, entonces le expliqué la situación a ambos–. Lo sabemos, Snape le alertó a Dumbledore que Harry, por alguna extraña razón, pensó que estaba en inminente peligro.

–¡Tenemos que ir por él! –parecía extremadamente ansioso y es que palpitaba nuevamente algo grave. No quería alertarlos, pero sentía en lo más profundo de mi corazón que algo malo pasaría.

 

                Remus y Sirius subieron hasta arriba para cambiarse mientras yo me comuniqué con los demás miembros de la orden del fénix junto a Erin, el cual respiraba con extrema dificultad de la ansiedad ocasionada por la batalla. Una vez estuvimos listos subí escaleras arriba para correr hasta el cuarto de mi padre.

–¡Papá! –grité y lo encontré a Remus lagrimeando y Sirius con su rostro completamente serio–. ¿Qué pasó?

–Nada, tenemos que irnos, Harry puede estar en problemas –inmediatamente tomó su varita y lo seguí.

                Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Remus, Erin y yo nos teletrasportamos justo detrás de Sirius. Inmediatamente llegamos a la cámara de la muerte, donde ya se encontraban varios mortifagos. Alcé mi varita y comenzamos a luchar, ellos nos atacaban con maleficios imperdonables, mientras nosotros intentábamos desmayarlos o impedirles avanzar. Noté como Tonks cayó frente a mí con un hechizo desgarrador y quedó completamente tendida en el suelo.

–¡Tonks! –me abracé a ella e intenté impedir que otro hechizo volviera a golpearla mientras que Moody me ayudaba tomándola de una pierna.

–¡ _Brighton_! –escuché gritar a Erin y me levanté para dirigirme a él y pelear a la par junto a otro de los mortífagos, de costado observaba como mi padre atacaba a Bellatrix, mi endemoniada tía prisionera.

–¡ ** _Puedes hacerlo mejor_**! –escuché a mi padre, cuando un rayo rojo salió de la varita de Bellatrix para clavarlo precisamente en el pecho, cosa que le hizo tropezar hacia atrás, traspasando el velo.

                En ese momento mi corazón dio un vuelco, escuchando los gritos de Harry que intentaba llegar a la puerta de los muertos. Mi padre le detuvo mientras el dolor apareció en su rostro, mis piernas flaquearon cuando le vi desaparecer lentamente y mis ojos no podían lagrimear, me encontraba terriblemente asfixiado, agotado y con las fuerzas disminuidas al máximo de un momento al otro. Quise llorar, gritar, pero la voz no me daba, los sentimientos habían desaparecido y se habían caído derribados y muertos, se fueron con él.

–Lo siento Harry….ese hombre…… ¿era amigo tuyo? –preguntó Neville, pero no pudo continuar, Harry inmediatamente se fue corriendo cuando mi padre bajo la guardia.

                Me acerqué a Remus, y él me estrechó en sus brazos llorando a viva voz. Cerré mis ojos, ni siquiera pude llorarlo en ese momento, ni siquiera pude decirle nada, solamente desapareció, en un segundo ya no estaba más conmigo. **_‘Me prometiste que no te irías’_** susurré a mis adentros, mientras todo pasó a ser nublado y no recuerdo absolutamente nada.  
Llegamos a casa completamente agotados, sabíamos que no podríamos estar más allí. Ni siquiera quería ver la herencia que me había dejado, una cuenta en el banco llena de oro, la casa en Grimmauld place 12 que rechacé para que se la diera a Harry y el elfo doméstico que no quería en lo absoluto, y también fue entregado a Harry. Mi peso cayó completamente en la cama y pude entonces llorar, en brazos de Erin lloré.

–Brighton –Nymphadora, ya recuperada luego de un largo tiempo me entregó una carta–. Toma. Llegaron tus notas del EXTASIS.

–Gracias….–susurré–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Podría estar peor…..–suspiró y se sentó a mi lado–. Brighton, hay algo que yo….quiero decirte.

–¿Es sobre Sirius? –pregunté, ella negó con la cabeza.

–No…..es decir, quiero que sepas ésto, podemos morir en cualquier momento y no aguardo una respuesta de tu parte, simplemente quiero que me escuches y lo aceptes como algo que está aquí –se toma el pecho–. En mi corazón.

–¿Hm? –giré la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y ver su lacio cabello rubio y sus ojos grises, estaba completamente parecida a mí, podía ser mi hermana si lo quisiera.

–Te amo.

                Mis ojos se abrieron de una forma jamás vista, ella agachó su cabeza y lloró amargamente, sabía que sería rechazada dado que estaba actualmente en una relación con Erin, pero aun así quiso decírmelo sabiendo que pudo haber muerto esa noche en la cámara de la muerte.

–Yo, llevo años amándote y no pude decírtelo nunca, lo lamento –se relamió los labios y continuó–. Cuando murió Sirius, ese día, yo no podía hacer nada, pero sentí tu cuerpo protegiéndome, y me enamorabas más….creí que sería mi fin ese día y no podría ser capaz de amar y sentirme amada nunca más…..por favor, perdóname por hacerte ésto.

–Tonks….–susurré, no tenía nada para decir más que alentarla.

–No, no me reconfortes o estaré aún más enamorada….solo déjame decirte algo. Tal vez tú no me ames nunca pero yo te amaré toda la vida…–toma mi mano con su mano sana y la apoya sobre su mejilla.

 

                No pude hacer nada por ella, solo desear que se enamore de alguien que si la ame y que fuera feliz, ella lo necesitaba. Si en esta guerra moríamos, quisiera saber que mi dulce prima podría encontrar la felicidad, aunque sea en un terrible momento.

**_Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas EX.T.A.S.I.S_ **

**_Alumno:_ ** _Brighton Jeremiah Black Lupin **  
Año:** Séptimo._

**_Trasformaciones_** _: Extraordinario._  
**Encantamientos** : Extraordinario.  
**Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras** : Extraordinario.  
**Pociones** : Extraordinario.  
**Estudios Muggle** : Extraordinario.  
**Estudio de Runas antiguas** : Extraordinario.  
**Aritmancia** : Extraordinario.  
**Adivinaciones** : Extraordinario.

_Debido a su excelente desempeño en sus EXTASIS y TIMOs, le hacemos llegar las más gratas felicitaciones desde el Ministerio de Magia y hechicería y desde la dirección del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, al joven **Brighton Jeremiah Black Lupin** , Prefecto, primero en su clase, Premio Anual y Medalla de oro por sus increíbles notas, e informarle que tiene un cupo libre como Auror de elite en nuestro Ministerio. _

_  
Saluda Cordialmente._

**Continuará….**

 

-Bueno, es fuerte todo esto, la próxima veremos cómo Brighton se toma todo esto de Remus con Tonks, obviamente no quiero que todos piensen que me olvide del Sirius/Remus a pesar de que murió mi personaje favorito, ya verán lo que pasa.  
Se acerca el final, últimos tres capítulos.

 


	8. Parte VIII

**Carta en rojo.**

**Parte VIII**

 

                Allí estaba, tres meses después de mi graduación, sentado detrás de un escritorio del ministerio de magia por orden de Remus, quien me había insistido en que tomase el cargo por razones que desconozco. Eso me hizo hasta cierto punto mejor, evitaba ver a Tonks (a quien no quería herir) y más que nada, pasaba tiempo con **_Erin Melvick_** , quien se había puesto a trabajar codo a codo conmigo. Pero en ese preciso momento, ese momento justo, él no estaba allí, por lo que pude regodearme tranquilamente en mi despacho mientras miraba el objeto en mis manos.   
Suspiré y lo coloqué en una caja pequeña, me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia un caldero vacío a unos pocos metros de distancia, colocando la pequeña cajita allí y volviendo a mi lugar para seguir escribiendo en el pergamino.

Mi escritorio era increíblemente grande, pero siempre se encontraba repletos de libros, pergaminos y pilas de papeles para firmar, leer o re-leer. Odiaba este trabajo, pero según Remus me mantendría a salvo. Supuse por un instante que probablemente se debía a la reciente muerte de Sirius y que él se encontraba algo sensible, no podría soportar perder a un miembro más de la familia, pero yo no pensaba morirme próximamente.  
Erin regresó a los veinte minutos, cargando su peso en libros seguramente, dejó un par en su propio escritorio a unos metros del mío y la otra mitad la dejó en el mío, corriendo algunos papeles que aún se encontraban hechos un bollo.

–Tienes que limpiar este lugar, ¡es un asco! –habló el joven y suspiró al notar que no le daba importancia–. Al menos podemos salir de vez en cuando, estoy harto de estas cuatro paredes beige.

–Sabes que tenemos trabajo –musité, sin siquiera apartar mi vista del pergamino–. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

–Claro –musitó–. Como si ya no te hiciera demasiados favores.

–Puedes traerme ese caldero negro de por allá –aun sin apartar mi vista del pergamino, hice un ademán con la mano en dirección al caldero. Pude escuchar un bufido que me hizo sonreír.

–¿No puedes hacerlo tú? Comienzo a pensar que eres _medio inútil_ –habló y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el objeto. Yo le miré de reojo para ver como su expresión cambió al ver el contenido de dicho caldero, una caja, muy pequeña pero singular–. ¿Qué **_demonios_** es ésto? –susurró bajito y sacó de allí la cajita de terciopelo.

–No sé, ábrelo –susurré, casi sin darle importancia.

                Sabía perfectamente lo que era y al ver la expresión de Erin supuse que no se lo esperó jamás. Un anillo, un pequeño anillo dorado y brillante. Él comenzó a tambalearse y palideció, yo giré en mi lugar con la silla y le observé divertido, rascándome la barbilla con la pluma.

–¿Qué…..qué se supone que es _ésto_? –preguntó, se lo veía muy nervioso.

–¿Qué piensas que quiero decir con _eso_? –Pregunté, sonreí de costado y levantó por primera vez su vista del anillo para mirarme a los ojos–. _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

–¿Me…..me lo estás diciendo en serio?

–Más serio que nunca –Erin cerró los ojos, pude ver una lágrima intrusa que se depositó en su boca mientras se colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular derecho.  No podía evitar sentir el regocijo ante su afirmación.

–¡Claro que acepto! –masculló y me levanté de la silla para besarle. Fue el beso más corto de mi vida pero no quería romper el encanto de las palabras que me acababa de pronunciar–. ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?

–En navidad….algo pequeño. No tengo mucha familia ahora –murmuré, Erin me abrazó fuerte pero se despegó de mí para verme a los ojos–. ¿Qué?

–¿Para tu cumpleaños número diecinueve? –preguntó, yo me reí.

–Quiero empezar bien el nuevo año….–me senté nuevamente en la silla, y mientras lo hacía, bajé mis manos de sus hombros a sus caderas–. ¿Qué te parece?

– ** _Me parece perfecto_** –me coloca las manos en mis hombros y me mira desde arriba–. ¿Estás ansioso?

–¡Dios, si! ¿Por qué no puede ser ya? –lo suelto y tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás.

–¿Por qué tanta prisa de repente? –preguntó, yo bufé _¿no era obvio?_

–¿Por qué crees? Me lo estuve aguantando todo el año pasado, sé que puedo soportarlo pero estoy algo cansado de lo mismo –Erin parecía no entender muy bien a donde iba mi discurso–. Será legal tener sexo.

–¡Por amor de dios Brighton! Podemos tener sexo ahora si queremos…..–cruzo los brazos.

–Estaba esperando el casamiento para eso. No es que sea afín del celibato, pero no quiero que te cases conmigo por ese tema, quiero que te cases conmigo porque me amas y yo a ti –Erin sonríe, e inmediatamente me contesta:

–Tonto, me casaría contigo aunque tuviéramos mal sexo y tuvieras pene pequeño.

–¡Oye, eso es un insulto! –Se separa de mí mientras va directamente hacia la hilera de libros que se encontraba allí en su escritorio–. ¿Qué haces?

–Trato de despejar la mesa….–me acomodo detrás del escritorio para continuar escribiendo–. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

–Tengo mucho trabajo, _malditos aurores_ , no saben hacer el papeleo correspondiente, encima tengo que soportar al _estúpido_ de Percy Weasley hablar sobre lo genial que es el ministerio de magia y toda esa cosa, **estamos en guerra** por amor de dios –mi vista no se despegaba de los libros y no me fijaba que tan rápido Erin estaba trasportando los libros de su mesa a las estanterías.

–Es hora de un descanso Brighton –me comentó, levanté la cabeza para ver que su escritorio estaba completamente limpio.

–¿Cómo hiciste eso?

–¿Sabes?, no eres el único que pensó en sexo todo el año….–Erin se puso contra el escritorio y se subió, sentándose encima. Inmediatamente algo en mi cuerpo comenzó a sonar y las alarmas de mi integridad física me llamaban socorriendo. Saco mi varita de la túnica.

– _Colloportus_ –señalo con la varita la puerta que se cierra rápidamente, me levanto y me quito la corbata de forma repentina–. Soy nuevo en ésto, así que permíteme decirte que si soy malo, es culpa de la inexperiencia.

–¿Y cómo voy a saber si eres malo o bueno si yo tampoco lo he hecho antes? –preguntó, lo que me hizo sentir más aliviado.

                Me quité el saco y lo tiré a varios metros de allí para luego usar mis manos para tomar su rostro y besarle. Mis instintos me estaba llamando a que lo haga, cada fibra de mi piel, cada célula de mi cuerpo estaba en esos momentos concentrado en otra cosa. Jamás me había dejado llevar por mis sentimientos, emociones y siempre intenté controlarlas, pero hacía varios años que ya no podía decir lo mismo.   
_Mi lengua_ recorrió cada centímetro de su boca mientras mis manos apresuradas le subían la camisa adentro de los pantalones. Tal vez por inexperto o por apresurado, no me daba cuenta que muchas veces me golpeaba las piernas con la mesa, o que mordía los labios inferiores bruscamente, pero algo estaba seguro, Erin no se quejó en lo absoluto de nada de lo que yo pudiera ocasionarle o hacerle.   
Mis manos rozaron su piel mientras las metía dentro de la camisa y acariciaba su vientre, su cintura, y subía hasta llegar a las axilas. Mi boca aún se mantenía ocupada, pero la separé un poco de si para usar mi lengua en sus labios y su mejilla.

–¿ ** _Black_** , estás aquí? – ¡y una mierda! Estúpido Weasley, me separé involuntariamente de Erin al escuchar la terrible voz de Percy, en momentos así deseaba estar en Grimmauld place, al menos allí solamente te interrumpían los retratos parlantes y si solías tener sexo, obviamente ellos no se metían en tu dormitorio.

–¡ ** _Mierda Percy_**! Estoy ocupado…–grité, Erin sacó la varita y le negué con la cabeza para que no la utilizara.

–¿Cerraste la puerta con magia? –preguntó el pelirrojo del otro lado, yo suspiré y me alejé completamente de Erin, éste se incorporó y acomodó su ropa.

– _Alohomora_ –susurré una vez que caminé junto a la puerta y la abrí–. ¿Qué _mierda_ quieres, Percy?

                El observó, probablemente haya sido que no tenía chaqueta ni corbata, o tal vez el hecho que Erin se estaba acomodando su ropa, o probablemente que mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre por las caricias en aquella zona, o a lo sumo nuestras enrojecidas caras, pero de algo estaba seguro, Weasley sabía precisamente que no era exactamente papeles en los que ponía mis manos.

–No quise interrumpirlos pero….–habló, yo lo interrumpí a él.

– _Lo hiciste_ , prosigue…. –Erin se encaminó hacia donde estaba yo y comenzó a acomodarme el cabello.

–Tienes que firmar ésto. ¡Ah! Y te llegó una lechuza de Lupin –extendió una carta, yo la tomé con desagrado.

–¿ _Algo más_? –pregunté bastante enojado e impaciente.

–Con vista que puedo hacerte enojar más….–tragó de su propia saliva–. No se permite tener sexo en el despacho.

–Ya, es incómodo –abrí completamente la puerta, Erin se dio cuenta que ya no podríamos divertirnos, al menos en ese lugar no.

–Los dejo solos –se retira.

–¡Gracias Percy, eres ** _taaaan_** amable! –pateé suavemente la puerta y volví a mi escritorio.

–¿Remus te mandó una carta? –preguntó, yo afirmé con la cabeza.

–Desde que murió papá se ha vuelto mi sombra. Me manda lechuzas para ver si duermo, si comí bien, si tengo mis ocho horas de sueño…..–abro la carta–. **_Dios_** , me cree un niño.

–Eres lo único que le queda.

– _Ojala pudiera conseguir a alguien a quien seguir molestando_ , es decir, amo a mi padre, pero quiero ser responsable por una vez y que no se sienta mal sino contesto o si no llamo todos los días. Tengo una terrible-………–me detuve al leer las primeras líneas de la carta.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Malas noticias…..–caminé hacia la ventana ya que tenía poco luz allí–. Parece que las cosas no andan bien en la órden del fénix.

–¿Crees que deberíamos ir? –preguntó.

–Sí, es lo mejor. Le diré a Percy que nos iremos temprano…..–dejo la carta en el escritorio y busco el resto de mi ropa que quedó tirada en el piso–. Vamos.

 

                Los chicos ya se encontraban en Hogwarts y la orden del fénix estaba cada día más pobre. Desde el momento en que Harry entró nuevamente  a la escuela conociendo así al profesor de pociones, el Profesor Horace Slughorn, quien tenía un increíble talento docente. Harry solía enviarme cartas desde Hogwarts mientras yo trabajaba aquí,  en la casa de los Melvick, donde me habían hecho un lugar en el enorme cuarto de su hijo. Esa tarde había recibido dos lechuzas, la primera fue Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry Potter, pero la otra era Doddly, la mía propia, cuya carta nuevamente era de mi padre.

_Querido Brighton:_

_Hace unos días encontré un extraño libro, no sé de hace cuanto sea pero las anotaciones en sus bordes son extremadamente precisas. Al principio pensé que era el tuyo, pues reconocí tu letra en una de las hojas, pero el resto no. Solamente decía “Propiedad del príncipe mestizo”, me gustaría saber cuál es tu relación con él, pues como te dije en algunas anotaciones reconocí tu letra._

_Este año es increíblemente aterrador en Hogwarts, siento que Dumbledore me oculta algo y comienzo a sospechar que Draco Malfoy trama algo. Te mantendré informado. Gracias por todo, eres un hermano para mí._

_Harry Potter._

 

_Querido hijo._

_Actualmente estoy pasando unos días en casa de los Tonks, te extrañan mucho y Andrómeda quiere que lo vayas a visitar. Volver a la antigua casa me hace recordar mucho a Sirius y estoy terriblemente cansado de eso. Siempre que me pasa algo así y pienso ‘debo recordar lo que me dijo’ y eso me hace sentir mejor._  
N. Tonks parece deprimida, quiero hablar con ella al respecto y a veces parece que ella también conmigo, pero me rehúye, ¿le hiciste algo?   
¡Felicidades por tu compromiso! Espero pronto la tarjeta de invitación….

_Te quiero mucho, hijo. No abandones a este pobre viejo._

_Remus J. Lupin._

**_Querido Harry._ **

****_No sé quién sea el príncipe mestizo, pero sí sé que gracias a él pude sacar excelentes notas en pociones. Mis anotaciones son mínimas a comparación de su grandeza. Intenté investigar y parece que fue al colegio en la época de mi padre o un poco antes o después.  
Es todo lo que puedo decirte. Con respecto a Draco, tengo información imprecisa sobre ello, te mantendré informado.   
Gracias por escribir. Por cierto ¡Me voy a casar! Anexado te mando la invitación, será el 25 de diciembre, a las doce en punto. Espero que estés aquí para festejarlo con nosotros._

**_Brighton J. Black Lupin._ **

 

                **_Querido Papá._**

****_No le he hecho nada a N. Tonks, si puedes hablar con ella hazlo, está deprimida, no sé el por qué. Mándale mis saludos a Andrómeda, su pastel de manzana siempre me gustó.  
Te extraño todos los días de mi vida. Espero que te haya llegado la invitación a mi boda, cualquier cosa avísame, te mandé a Doddly hace una semana con ella, ¡maldito pajarraco!  
Te quiero mucho._

**_Tu hijo,  
Brighton J. Black Lupin._ **

 

                Las primeras relaciones sexuales no son las mejores o al menos eso creo yo (Tal vez para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo), dado que mi mejor performance fue unas noches después de ella cuando lo volvimos a intentar. Supongo que era normal para mí, pero me era imposible pensar que alguien tan listo como yo pudiera ser _tan estúpido_ a la hora de comenzar el cortejo o algo así.  
Suena extraño relatar un encuentro sexual que a la primera fue un desastre, pero que se logró el objetivo o al menos en términos científicos, una vez que dejé de lado las sensaciones de vergüenza y el pudor, pude disfrutar mejor.  
Tenía casi diecinueve años, no faltaba mucho para el casamiento, por lo que era necesario poder dejar los estereotipos de la noche de bodas en plena guerra y poner manos a la obra.  
Definitivamente el sexo es una maravilla cuando lo haces con quien amas, el calor que te invade en las entrepiernas y como sientes que te aprieta, la sensación al liberarse y sentir la lengua pasando por toda tu extremidad. Mi cabeza tirando hacia atrás mientras con mi mano presiono más su cabeza contra mi cuerpo.  
Creo que fue la cuarta o quinta noche cuando decidió probar algo nuevo, para eso Erin era creativo y me pidió permiso _para chupar mi miembro_ , al principio me negué, era anti-higiénico, pero no pude contenerme cuando su mano pasó por encima del miembro duro rozándolo apenas. Gemí fuerte y tiré aún más mi cabeza hacia atrás.   
**_Erin Melvick_** había cambiado en los últimos meses, justo después del compromiso y que todos se enteraran de ello, su cabello comenzó a crecer más llegando hasta los hombros, rubio; sus ojos se volvieron más verdes, su lengua más áspera pero lo suficientemente cautivadora para estremecer mi cuerpo.   
                En ese momento me sentí un completo inútil, él iba avanzando más que yo en la práctica a pesar de no ser la primera vez, yo me encontraba estancado y no demostraba todo el erotismo que podría demostrar. Me sentía un párvulo a su lado, pero _era un Black_. Mi padre se reiría de mí de donde sea que esté si estuviera viendo esa escena, como Erin parecía dominarme en aquella práctica.  
Probablemente dentro de mí, comencé a sentir una picazón que quería más y logré invertir los roles, esta vez mandaría yo. Mi lengua se deslizó por gran parte de su cuerpo, logrando estremecerlo, y mis manos acariciaron sus costados pasando de piernas, caderas y cintura. Volví mi mano al frasquito de lubricante.

–Aaaah…..Bri….Brighton….tu no-nombre no es nada sexy –gimoteó Erin, a lo que arqué una ceja.

–No es algo que una persona espere escuchar mientras tiene sexo ¿sabes? –sonreí y continué.

                No tardé mucho en introducir mis dedos en él, ya con el lubricante embardunado en ellos, y abrir un poco más aquella estrecha entrada. Comenzaba a hacerme un experto en ello. Me acomodé e ingresé en él, apretando mis dientes y mis ojos fuertemente mientras me movía con ligereza. El alarido de Erin se escuchó a  varios metros de distancia y suplicaba que sus padres no estuvieran cerca.   
Comencé a moverme de forma lenta hasta continuar frenéticamente. Escuchaba sus gemidos, sus quejidos, el movimiento de su cuerpo. Nadie podría experimentar eso de nuevo, no al menos con él, pues en pocos días yo sería su dueño, y él sería el mío.

 _“¡Estúpido Black! ¿Sabes por qué no tiene amigos, Loren_?” escuché en mi cabeza esas suaves palabras y la primera vez que vi los ojos de **_Melvick_** , como solía llamarlo. Mientras sentía como me corría dentro de él y mis ojos se volvían completamente blancos, cayendo sobre su cuerpo y respirando lentamente.

                Llegó entonces el día de mi boda, 24 de diciembre y todos estábamos listos en la espera de las doce. Harry lo prometió y llegó junto a sus amigos y los Weasley a celebrarlo. Mi padre acompañó a los Tonks, Ojoloco Moody y Kingsley, Dumbledore también se encontraba allí, sonriendo de costado con la mirada completamente luminosa.

–Me alegra tanto que estemos aquí reunidos –susurró el hombre anciano mientras me tomaba de las manos–. Espero seas muy feliz, Brighton. Recuerdo cuando entraste en Hogwarts, eras un niño bastante listo pero tan lleno de oscuridad en tu corazón.

–Mi luz se la debo a mi padre –miro el cielo, buscando en él la estrella de más brillante en la constelación del perro–. Sirius, sé que él está aquí conmigo.

–Siempre, hijo. Siempre –susurró.

                Esa noche sentí su presencia, él estaba aquí, en mi corazón, y seguirá siempre en él. Miré a mi esposo, ahora definitivamente mi esposo, y lo tomé en brazos cuando intercambiamos sortijas. _Diecinueve años_ (Y él, dieciocho), y ya me he casado. Mis ojos se cerraron y lo estreche debajo de la luz de la luna menguar.

Dentro de nosotros sabíamos que el fin se acercaba, el mismo Dumbledore lo suponía, por lo que me envió una lechuza explicándome sobre los _Horrocruxes_ , y lo que Harry aun no sabía con respecto a ellos.  Voldemort había colocado fragmentos de su alma en objetos para evitar morir, uno de ellos había sido el diario que Harry encontró hace unos cuantos años atrás, pero lo que no sabía era posiblemente lo que me encontraría más adelante.  


–Tengo aquí algo sobre los Horrocruxes, busque en el pensadero que tenemos en la azotea también, pero no hay nada sobre ellos en la mente de _Erick_ –afirmó Delyan mientras dejó un libro de artes oscuras–. Erin me contó sobre Barty Crouch Jr hace unos años, pero recién ahora estamos solos como para que te explique sobre él.

–¿Lo conociste? –pregunté con incertidumbre.

–Claro que sí, él estaba completamente loco.  Él solo tenía un año más que yo, éramos vecinos con los Crouch. Su madre, una hermosa mujer y su padre muy estricto con él. Solíamos caminar juntos todos los días hacia el parque, él no paraba de mirarme y decirme que tenía hermosos ojos. Hasta que tuve a mi bebé supe lo que era tener a alguien acosándote continuamente.

–¿Y qué pasó con él? ¿Por qué terminó del lado oscuro?

–Jamás lo sabré, él era muy dulce conmigo y hasta llegué a creer que me amaba, pero una noche, creo que fue la última vez que lo vi –cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar–. Él tenía un aspecto realmente enrojecido, me tomó de forma brusca e intentó…..bah, no sé siquiera lo que intentó hacer, pero estaba loco. _Erick_ lo detuvo antes de eso, luego quiso llevarse a mi hijo y lo detuvimos también, supongo que para esa época ya se encontraba ido…..completamente.

–Pero él trabajo en el ministerio ¿cómo pudo pasar?

– _Constantine_ , mi hermano, tenía razón –susurró–. Él tenía una doble cara, él mostraba una apariencia recta ante todos, pero muy pocos sabíamos lo que era. Entre ellos, yo. Me alegra saber que nunca le tocó un pelo a Erin, él dijo antes de “morir” que le recordaba a mí de joven. ¡Qué horror! Saber que mi hijo se encontraba con él en el mismo lugar.

–¿Antes de morir? ¿Qué pasó con Crouch Jr? ¡Cierto! Lo habían mandado a Azkaban –recordé.

–El beso del dementor, en realidad, su cuerpo sigue ahí, pero….vacío completamente, está muerto en vida –bufa–. Lo vi hace un par de días, parecía un niño, me desgarró el alma.

–¿No dijiste que….?

–Escucha Brighton, por un momento yo creí que él era mi salvación de _Erick Melvick_ , pues cuando nació mi hijo me di cuenta que no estaba enamorado de él, era como si estuviera envenenado….con la _poción de amor_ , fue instantáneo como dejé de quererlo. Barty se enteró del ‘ _abuso_ ’ o lo que fuera que sea y quiso ayudarme con eso, le estaré agradecido, aunque lo que vino después fue terrible, él siempre me ha tratado bien y me ha amado como nadie más lo ha hecho.

–¡Pero estaba demente, quiso violarte! –él asistió.

–Sí lo estaba y si quiso, pero no puedo….dejarlo.

–¿Usted está enamorado de él? –pregunté, Delyan no dijo nada y salió de allí sin contestar, aunque me lo dijo todo con ello. Erin ingresó más tarde al cuarto.

–¿Pasa algo?

–No, no…. –susurró–. Lo mejor será que regrese a casa de mi padre, quiero trabajar con él a partir de ahora, la orden necesita acomodarse y aun me inquieta Dumbledore. ¿Has recibido alguna nota de él? ¿O alguna señal de los Horrocruxes?

–No.

– _Si supiera….si_ …. –mi rostro se iluminó–. ¡Erin! Tu padre me dijo algo sobre un pensadero ¿cierto?

–Claro, está en la azotea ¿lo quieres? –Preguntó, yo le afirmé y él fue corriendo hacia arriba por las escaleras para regresar con el objeto minutos más tarde–. ¿Para qué te servirá? Papá buscó en su cabeza y en la de mi otro padre, pero no encontró…

–No es la cabeza de ellos que me interesa, es la mía –Erin arquea una ceja–. ¡Mi tío Regulus!, recién me acuerdo que mi padre me comentó hace unos años, que antes de morir mi tío, me había ido a ver, quiero saber precisamente que pasó esa noche, él era un mortifago.

–Pero Brighton, tú eras un niño en ese entonces, un bebé, ¿cómo le diría algo a un bebé? Sobre todo, algo de los Horrocruxes….–con la varita sacó aquella información que buscaba y la coloco en el pensadero.

–¿Quieres venir? –el niega, por lo que meto mi cabeza.

 

_Allí comienza mi hazaña, montones de recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente pasando como páginas de un libro antiguo. Veo a mis padres juntos nuevamente, la primera vez que conocí a Erin, mi experiencia cuidando a Harry Potter, algunas conversaciones extras con Severus Snape, de las cuales jamás relaté en mis cartas. Así, todo aquello que me agobiaba pasó tan rápido que no pude detenerme, solo lo hice en una escena.  
Apenas era un bebé, me encontraba en la cuna con los ojos abiertos cuando la puerta se abre repentinamente. Mi tío, Regulus Black entra allí, su aspecto pálido y tembloroso que me hizo temer lo peor, su cabello negro y largo, idéntico a mi padre y sus ojos grises completamente profundos y melancólicos. Él era joven, extremadamente joven, casi de mi edad; tal vez dentro de su cabeza, sabía que en un par de días padecería. _

_– **Brighton** , pequeño Brighton –dijo acariciándome la cabeza, yo podía verlo como una escena apartada de mí–. **Horrocruxes** , piénsalo –sacó su varita y me tocó la cabeza con ella–. Cuando oigas más sobre los Horrocruxes, sonará la alerta, debes ir al pensadero más cercano, cualquiera que esté a tu alcance, y debes ver precisamente ésto que te diré, mi querido y amado sobrino **. El guardapelo de Slytherin, ese es un Horrocruxes, se encontrará en una cueva. Por favor, no cuentes más de ésto, pues seguramente no tendré el suficiente coraje y moriré, pero necesito que ellos sepan cual es el primero…..Brighton, te quiero tanto. Ojala….Sirius me perdone algún día, “Grimmauld Place doc”e** –inmediatamente se aleja, aun con la mirada pálida._

_Mis pensamientos terminan drásticamente al levantar mi cabeza del pensadero._

–¿Y? –preguntó Erin, aún me encontraba mojado y completamente agitado–. ¿Viste algo?

–Debo mandarle el mensaje a Dumbledore –me tomo la cabeza–. Mi tío me dejo la pista sobre uno de los horrocruxes, pero solamente una parte de ella…..hay algo que me hace pensar que no es el verdadero horrocrux, pero que él quiere que ellos sepan la historia….además dijo la dirección de la casa de papá, no entendí eso.

–¿De qué _demonios_ hablas? –inmediatamente caminé hacia la puerta y salí de allí.

 

                Aun aturdido por todo lo que había pasado recientemente y por el simple hecho de no haber podido hacer nada en esos meses, me enteré por carta de mi padre que Dumbledore había sido asesinado en la torre de astronomía y la batalla campal que se armó al ocurrir este hecho. Una de las secuelas fue una terrible herida a mi amigo Bill Weasley, con quien había comenzado a tener una relación de co-fraternidad una vez que me reuní con él para la cena de navidad junto a su familia, en Grimmauld place el año pasado. También recordaba que quería casarse con Fleur Delacour, cosa que no me sorprendió en lo absoluto, harían una encantadora pareja.  
Nos dirigimos al hospital ST Mundo, donde la mayoría de mis compañeros se encontraban allí. _Quiero pelear, queríamos pelear_. Ya no obedecería las órdenes de mi padre, ni siquiera la del ministro de magia, ésto fue lo último que podría soportar, por lo que entré a la habitación de Bill Weasley.

–Bill, amigo –susurré mientras me acerqué a él, y miré su cara desfigurada debido al arañazo de Ferrir Greyback–. ¿Estás bien?

–Brighton, lamento no haberte llamado –dijo como pudo, desde la cama, mientras Molly le acariciaba el cabello–. Remus me lo pidió….no quiso…

–¡ _Me importa una mierda mi padre_! Pude haber ayudado en ALGO, ahora me siento fatal –susurré y le tomé de las manos–. Me encargaré yo mismo de matar a ese hijo de puta, ya le causó demasiado daño a mi familia como para seguir con eso.

–Bill…..tú….–Erin intentó hablar con él, pero el pelirrojo lo silenció tomándole la mano también y sonriéndole.

–Me alegro verlos aquí, juntos –susurró.

–¿Dónde está mi padre? –pregunté.

–Al lado, pero no vayas ahora…. ¡Brighton! –gritó la señora Weasley, pero fue demasiado tarde, solo escuché la voz de mi padre hablar apenas abrí la puerta:

– ** _¡Soy demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre y demasiado peligroso para ti!_** –dijo  Remus y giró la cabeza para verme directamente a los ojos. Moví un poco mi rostro para observar a Tonks allí parada, con su cabello oscuro o gris, sus ojos opacos, me recordaba a Sirius, mi padre.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Erin me tomó de la mano pero se la aparté bruscamente–. ¡QUE _MIERDA_ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!  –grité.

–Hijo….–los ojos de mi padre se humedecieron, suponía que no duraría mucho esta situación.

– _Vete a la mierda Lupin_ –grité y salí corriendo, escuchando un suave llanto a mi espalda.

 

                Desde ese momento, no hable con mi padre y solamente me metí en mis pensamientos. Fui al funeral de Dumbledore, un abuelo para mí, y pude ver como la mano de Tonks se entrelazaba con la de mi padre. Ella me miró de reojo mientras yo la ignoraba. No aceptaría ésto jamás ¡Por amor de dios! Mi padre había fallecido hacía un año.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Erin se acercó a mí, creo que fueron unos pocos días o unas semanas, me tomó de la mano y me habló muy lentamente:

–Vamos a tener un hijo –susurró.

                En plena guerra sería padre, lo que no esperaba es la noticia que muy pronto llegaría a mis oídos.

 

**Continuará.**

**Aclaración:** Una cosa que quería informar es que, a diferencia de Brighton y Erin, los cuales se casaron en lo que sería el sexto libro (Cuando Brighton tiene 19 y Erin 18). Remus y Sirius jamás se han casado en este fic, nunca lo aclaré, pero ellos tuvieron a Brighton estando en Hogwarts en 1977 (Unos meses antes de graduarse) luego Lily y James se casaron y tuvieron a Harry pero como Sirius y Remus trabajaban mucho (además que el matrimonio igualitario no estaba vigente tampoco en el mundo mágico) no pudieron casarse nunca. Luego que Sirius escapara de Azkaban las cosas entre ellos estaban algo caldeadas, aunque había amor pero no confianza. Ya verán en el próximo capítulo una escena de ellos, por ésto y otras cosas más no se casaron luego.

Otra cosa, el GRIMMAULD PLACE DOCE que le dijo Regulus a Brighton es donde se encontrará el verdadero horrocrux, que obviamente fue robado, pero hasta ahí, Brighton no sabe nada de eso.


	9. Parte IX

**Carta en rojo**

**Parte IX**

 

                La orden del fénix me llamó para reunirnos en Privet Drive. Allí me encontré con gran parte de mis compañeros, entre ellos mi padre Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, mi prima. No hablé con ellos, se notaba en sus miradas que no podían siquiera mirarme a la cara, había pasado pocas semanas cuando me enteré que se casarían, fui invitado y por orden de Erin, quien a su segundo mes de embarazo no podía negarle absolutamente nada, fui allí, para ver en primera fila como mi padre se casaba a sólo pocos meses de haber empezado su relación.  
Tal vez en el apuro de tener alguien a su lado, o porque sabía que la batalla empezaría este año o el siguiente, decidió hacerlo de esa manera. Fleur Delacour y Bill Weasley se casarían próximamente y yo había anunciado hacía relativamente poco que sería padre, por lo que al llegar a Privet Drive comenzaron a lloverme las felicitaciones.

–Harry, como sabrás, los mortífago están cada día más cerca, te buscan, por lo que hemos decidido tenderle una trampa –habló Ojoloco mientras caminaba con dificultad hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho–. Ésta es una poción multijugos, al menos alguno de nosotros beberá la poción y se vestirá como tú, los otros serán los vigilantes y nos trasladaremos a la madriguera, donde viven los Weasley, allí nos esperan Ginny y Molly ¿de acuerdo?

–No puedo arriesgarle la vida a todos ustedes, sobre todo –miró a Erin, quien parecía completamente de acuerdo en tomar la poción–. Él va a tener un bebé.

–Yo también lo tendré –habló Nymphadora, el silencio reinó en el lugar y la mayoría me miró a mí, obviamente lo sabía, mi padre jamás me guardaría un secreto–. Aun así lo haré, ¿verdad Erin? –intentó buscar apoyo de un próximo padre, él afirmó y le sonrió.

–No….definitivamente no –alegó Harry, pero Hermione se acercó a él y le quitó de la cabeza unos cuantos cabellos para dárselo a Moody.

–Listo, la poción multijugos –se lo pasó a Fred quien bebió un poco, luego éste a George, finalmente llegó a Erin–. No afectará a tu bebé, créeme –habló y al final mi esposo consumió el brebaje.

Fred, George, Erin, Ron, Hermione, Fleur y Mundungus ya estaban trasformados, por lo que Harry se quedó extrañado al verlos,  todos se cambiaron de ropa para lucir exactamente como él. Fred fue escoltado por Arthur Weasley, mi padre hizo lo propio con George. Erin era trasladado por mí y Ron por Nymphadora, a la cual miré con recelo; a Hermione la llevó Kingsley, Fleur era trasportada por Bill Weasley, Mundungus por Moody y obviamente Harry Potter por el propio Hagrid.   
Nos dispusimos a subir a nuestras escobas o cualquier artefacto que nos permitiera trasportarnos.

–¡Hijo! –exclamó Remus muy cerca de mí, yo giré la cabeza, aun con mi rostro completamente inexpresivo–. Ten cuidado, cariño.

–No necesito que me cuides, ya tienes a quien cuidar –golpeé con mi pierna el piso y despegué, dejando las palabras en la boca de mi padre, sólo podía escuchar como Nymphadora lo consolaba.

–Creo que te estás comportando como un canalla con Remus, _Brighton_ –murmuró muy cerca de mi Erin, trasformado en Harry–. Tú mismo querías hace un año que él consiguiera a alguien para ser feliz ¿no te acuerdas?

–Cállate…. –bufé.

                Durante el trayecto me encontré con dos mortífago. Antonin Dolohov era uno de ellos, pero el otro no pude reconocerlo. Esquivé sus ataques y con mi varita logré derribar a uno, pero Dolohov continuaba allí, siguiendo mis pasos a medida que nos escabullíamos por los enormes árboles de un parque cercano.   
Un hechizo pasó por al lado mío, hiriéndome el hombro, pero intenté proteger a Erin con mi vida, logrando perder al mortifago en el camino.   
Ya acercándome a la madriguera, comenzó a dolerme el hombro y tuvimos que aterrizar de emergencia y caminar hasta la enorme casa, mojándonos con el agua que se encontraba allí, cerca de la plantación.

 

–¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! –escuché gritar a Remus mientras me acercaba, siendo llevado a rastras por Erin quien lentamente pudo volver a su forma original. Su cabello rubio comenzó a crecer y sus ojos se volvieron verde pasto con rapidez. Se escuchó un chasquido y Remus salió corriendo fuera de la madriguera–. ¡Estás herido! –gritó, Erin se apartó de mí y dejó que Remus me tomara en brazos y me abrazara tiernamente. Yo, por mi parte, no hice más que recibirlo, sin siquiera moverme.

–¡Gracias a merlín que están bien! –habló Nymphadora abrazando a Erin con dulzura.

–Entra, te curaré esa herida…–susurró muy cerca, Lupin, pero inmediatamente lo aparté y me encaminé yo mismo hacia la madriguera.

–Tranquilo, estará bien –dijo Erin para tranquilizar a mi padre, quien se encontraba altamente alterado.

                Al entrar, encontré a George siendo curado, tenía la oreja ensangrentada y el rostro completamente pálido. Observé que ninguno de los chicos estaba herido, hasta que Bill se acercó a mí y me anunció:

–Moody murió –susurró–. Mundungus fue ‘secuestrado’ por los mortífagos. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, estoy bien –bramé, inmediatamente Molly comenzó a curarme la herida con ungüentos–. Me encontré con dos mortífagos de camino acá, uno me hirió en el brazo.

–Hay que mantenernos alerta.

 

                No pasó mucho antes que empezara la boda de Weasley y Delacour, mi padre y yo seguíamos sin hablarnos y eso me destrozaba y a él también, más de una vez lo veía, cuando le pasaba frente, que lloraba y Nymphadora lo consolaba. Dolía, mi alma dolía terriblemente, no podía estar más tiempo sin hablarle a mi padre, pero definitivamente no iba a aceptarlo jamás ¡Jamás!  
Durante la boda, se nos fue informado que el ministerio había caído, y no pasó mucho tiempo después que los mortífagos  irrumpieron en la madriguera y torturaron a muchos de los que se encontraban allí. Harry, Ron y Hermione emprendieron uno de los viajes más largos de su vida en busca de los Horrocruxes faltantes, mientras que yo intenté proteger en todo momento a Erin para que los poderes no llegaran a él.

–¡Tenemos que ir a _Grimmauld place_! Sé que no es muy seguro que digamos, ningún lugar lo es en estos momentos, pero debemos protegernos de alguna forma –dije e inmediatamente le tomé del brazo para trasportarme.

– _¡BRIGHTON!_ –gritó Remus, pero inmediatamente desaparecí frente de él y abrazó el humo que dejé ante mi desaparición.

 

                Allí estuvimos resguardados, intentando por todos los medios seguir el rastro de los mortífagos y poder atacarlos, pero en cada instante que pasaba se nos hacía imposible aquello. Particularmente noté que en la casa faltaban cosas pero no le di importancia, seguro Mundungus nos había robado, lo que me enfureció, no porque sea mi herencia sino porque era el legado de mi familia, un legado que Sirius rechazaba pero yo no, porque me recordaba a él.   
El ministerio había caído y Hogwarts sería el próximo ahora que no tenía la protección de Dumbledore. Snape era el nuevo director, pero sabíamos que no podríamos permanecer mucho tiempo escondidos. Fue entonces cuando mandé un patronus a Remus Lupin:

 _“Estamos bien, no nos busques, yo te encontraré”_ corto y preciso, aunque no esperaba que mi padre se quedara sentado en un sillón esperando, obviamente salió a buscarme.   
Durante el tiempo que estuve en la casa de mi padre, mi abuela se encontraba completamente calmada, aunque de vez en cuando me recordaba que era un “sucio Gryffindor”, pero a Erin lo trataba excelentemente bien y al ver su embarazo aún más todavía.  Ella deseaba fervientemente que el pequeño o pequeña fuera un Slytherin sangre pura con los ideales de la familia, Erin jamás se atrevió a contradecirla, cosa que me molestaba ligeramente.

Uno de esos días, limpiando, encuentro unos baúles, libros y el espejo roto que le había devuelto a mi padre y éste le dio a Harry, no estaba muy seguro de que le pasó pero supuse que tal vez, el niño Potter había querido comunicarse con Sirius una vez muerto y no funcionó. Debajo de la cama encontré algunos papeles, copias del testamento de Sirius, fotos familiares y algunas cartas. Una particular llamó mi atención, pues llevaba mi nombre en el reverso, las otras, parecían de mí padre en su etapa enamorado adolescente y otras de las cartas era de Lily a mi padre:

                _Querido Brighton:_

 _Hace unos meses naciste y llenaste de felicidad mi vida. Tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos son iguales a los míos, pero tu cabello es igual al de tu ‘madre’. Remus odia que le diga así._  
Antes que puedas decir algo me gustaría poder escribirte ésto, que sé lo leerás cuando seas mayor. Principalmente te lo escribo porque no soy tonto, sé que hay una enorme guerra fuera, hemos salido de Hogwarts y nos hemos merendado la noticia sobre la  Orden del Fénix, ¿sabes qué es? Seguramente no. Espero que ya a tu dulce edad todo ésto haya acabado, que puedas vivir tranquilo y feliz, con Remus o conmigo o con quien sea que te esté cuidando.  
Soy consciente de los peligros, también soy consciente de todo lo que Lord Voldemort genera en nosotros: miedo, terror, angustia, agonía.   
¿Por qué te escribo? No sé si viviré para verte crecer, para verte sonreír. Ni siquiera sé si podré verte aprender a caminar, supongo que sí, ya estas gateando por toda la casa. Tampoco sé si Remus sobreviva o James o Lily….  
Ellos se casarán y yo seré el padrino, aunque seguro ya lo sabes. Espero que para cuando leas ésto, ellos hayan formado una enorme familia, se lo merecen, James la remó mucho para ganarse el corazón de la pelirroja.  
Quiero decirte, hijo mío, todo lo que mi corazón jamás te podrá decir, dado que no estoy muy seguro cuanto me queda de vida. ¡Te amo! Jamás lo olvides, te amo como nadie te amará en este mundo, pues eres el rey de mi corazón, junto a tu madre obviamente, pero tú eres mi fe en la humanidad, mi esperanza a seguir vivió. Probablemente sino te tuviera a ti o a Remus, hubiera muerto por  ser temerario e ir a enfrentar a Voldemort. Ojalá algún día puedas comprender a este sujeto, éste que es tu padre, pues todo lo que hago es pensar en ti cada minuto de mi vida y no dejaré de hacerlo aunque este muerto.   
Por favor, cuida a Remus si yo no estoy, cuídalo y quiérelo mucho.

_Te ama,  
Sirius O. Black. 27 de Junio de 1978.  _

Sonreí, y tomé una hoja de papel escrita que saqué también del baúl, como si durante unos momentos en la escuela se pasaran el pergamino para hablarse por escrito, debía ser de 1975 más o menos, dos años antes que yo naciera.

 _Querido Moony._  
Necesito que me pases los apuntes de Historia de la magia, el viejo Binn tiene como ochocientos años enseñándola ¿Puedes imaginarte? ¡Ochocientas generaciones de gente aburrida!  
Padfoot.

**_Padfoot. Haz tus propios apuntes.  
Te quiere, Moony._ **

_Moony.  
Por favor, nunca te pido nada. ¡Puedes tener una valiosa recompensa! _

**_Padfoot. No tienes nada que yo quiera._ **

_¿Ah no? ¡Eso me ofende!_

**_Que lastima, pero es la verdad. Ahora déjame prestar atención, el profesor está mirando hacia acá._ **

_Tienes hermosos ojos, creo que si quisieras podrías alardear de ellos._

**_¡No te daré mis apuntes! Pídeselo a Prongs._ **

_¡Una mierda! Se durmió el tarado. Por favor Moony, hazlo por mí, por Paddy, hazlo por el amor que siento por ti._

**_¡De acuerdo! Pero déjame escuchar la clase o sino, ninguno de los dos tendremos apuntes de historia de la magia._ **

_¡Gracias! Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho Moony._

_Te bajaría las estrellas y la luna jajajaja ok, la luna no o te me transformas._

**_Idiota bis._ **

Vaya que mis padres se divertían en su época. Luego tomé otro papel, este parecía más de la época de 1977.

_Estoy aburrido Moony_

**_Has la tarea, estamos en la biblioteca, hay muchas cosas entretenidas para hacer._ **

_Desde que eres Prefecto no sueles divertirte. ¿Sabes? La sala de menesteres se puede trasformar en un armario de escobas._

**_¿Y eso a mí me interesa, por qué?_ **

_Podríamos cumplir la fantasía del armario de escobas._

**_¡Yo no tengo fantasía del armario de escobas!_ **

_No te hagas el virgen, Moony. Sabemos que no lo eres, en unos meses se notará más._

**_No debí decirte del embarazo, debí guardármelo para mí._ **

_¡No podrías ocultarlo! ¿Cómo harías? ¿Esconderlo debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de Prongs?_

**¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?** –la letra cambió drásticamente y me di cuenta que James había tomado el pergamino–. **Sé que no debería pero, no quisiera saber cómo fue que engendraron al pequeñito, si es posible.**

_Nadie te llamó a leer nuestras cosas, Prongs_

**Como si fuera difícil tomar el pergamino, sino se dieron cuenta, estoy entre ustedes y eso nunca fue bueno, sobre todo por lo de ya-saben-qué.**

_¿Voldemort?_ –Brighton rio al saber que su padre hizo el mismo chiste que él le había hecho a Erin cuando se nombraba un _ya-sabes-que._

**¡No, idiota! ¡Me refería a que cuando yo estoy en medio de ustedes siempre se coquetean o lanzan cumplidos! Desde que te enteraste del bebé, ha aumentado tu libido o algo así y estás caliente a toda hora. ¡Y ni hablar de Remus! Histeriquea como el mejor y terminan haciéndolo en la biblioteca…. ¡Ya no volveré a ver los libros de la misma forma!**

_Ya deja de meterte en las conversaciones Prongs, intento hablar con Moony de sexo…vete._

**Creo que debo elegir un mejor lugar para sentarme.**

_Si, por favor. Además, ¿cómo sabes que mi hijo o hija fue engendrado en la biblioteca?_

**¡Ay por dios, no! Creí que era un mito urbano…yo pensé, ay creo que voy a vomitar.**

Ok, tal vez no quería saber que fui engendrado en una biblioteca de Hogwarts, pero al leer las conversaciones privadas de mis padres con James, obviamente salió a la luz la verdad.

  
Pasaron unos pocos meses en los cuales era difícil desplazarse, pues Erin se encontraba realmente en un estado más que avanzado en su embarazo y era imposible moverse. Teníamos miedo de ir a St Mungo por revisiones, dado que sabíamos que a la vuelta de la esquina se encontraban los más terribles seres humanos que el mundo conozca. Por lo que me tuve que ocupar yo del buen desarrollo del bebé, mis conocimientos en enfermería mágica que había aprendido a fuerza por la condición de mi padre, eran muchos.  
Nos escabullimos hacia un cuartel, uno de esos que nunca sabríamos como era posible que no se vieran;  inmediatamente encontré a mi padre solo.

–¿Y Nymphadora? –pregunté, él me miró sorprendido.

–No está aquí.

–¿Dónde está? –nuevamente le cuestioné, el cerró los ojos.

–Está en la casa de los Tonks, allí estará segura –bufó–. Hijo…. ** _estoy realmente arrepentido._**

–¿Arrepentido? ¿De qué?

–¡De ésto! El casamiento, el bebé, fue todo tan rápido y en plena guerra, el niño puede ser un licántropo….–se toma la cabeza–. ¿En qué diablos….en qué diablos pensaba….?

–No lo sé, realmente no lo sé –Erin se acaricia el vientre, no quería escuchar más–. **_Eres un estúpido…_**

–…..

–¿Cómo pudiste hacernos ésto? ¡A mí y a papá! ¡Hace un año y medio que falleció! ¡Un año y medio! Ni siquiera respetaste su muerte….

–Tú no…. –pero no le dejé terminar.

–¿Eso querías? ¿Deshacerte de él para encamarte con la primera niña que cruzaste? –continué amenazante–. Si eso es lo que esperabas, permíteme decirte que eres una **_reverenda mierda_**.

–¡CÁLLATE! –me gritó, por primera vez en su vida, sus ojos amarillos me hipnotizaron–. ¡POR AMOR A MERLIN, CALLATE, CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!

                Erin me miró y yo a él, nunca en su vida me había levantado la voz de esa manera, por lo que decidí escucharlo, me acerqué lentamente a él, pude ver sus ojos repletos de lágrimas, esas que no solía mostrar delante de mí, esas que le apuñalaban el corazón.

–Veinte….veinte años sin pensar en mi –susurró bajito, bajando la cabeza–. Veinte años donde fuiste lo más importante, lo único en mi vida. Veinte años donde te amé, te protegí, di mi vida y la daría mil veces por ti…..veinte años en los cuales tuve que verte crecer y partir, dejarme de lado, veinte años en los cuales no recibía más que una mirada, un abrazo no correspondido, veinte años viendo tu odio en los ojos y tratando de calmarlo con **amor** , con este amor propio de un padre….

–Pa…

–¡Silencio….!–exclamó–. No voy a soportarlo más, no ahora, no aquí, **me vas a escuchar hasta el final** así deba cubrir tu boca…. –me asusté, palidecí y di un paso hacia atrás–. Tráeme el pensadero, Erin.

–Pero…

–¡Tráelo! –gritó, a lo que Erin se encaminó hasta un costado de la habitación y con su varita lo llevó hasta la mesa, donde lo apoyó. Lupin tomó su varita y sacó de ella un destello plateado, para  luego dejarlo en el pensadero–. Míralo.

                Al principio no quise avanzar, pero él se apartó completamente y pude hacerlo. Sumergí mi rostro en el agua y abrí los ojos.

 

_Mi mente navegó por una lluvia de recuerdos, algunos conocidos y otros no tanto. La primera vez que mis padres se conocieron, la sonrisa mutua, el primer beso, mi nacimiento y la armonía en sus rostros, la cena con los Potter, la muerte, la vida, el reencuentro, Peter Pettigrew, las cenas familiares y por último me enterré en una imagen, mis padres en la habitación, momentos antes de la muerte de Sirius, luego que los fui a ver mientras yo me encontraba abajo llamando a la orden._

_–Remus –susurró Sirius y se paró frente a Lupin, quien se había cambiado rápidamente–. Ayer, ayer vino Delyan Melvick ¿lo recuerdas?_

_–Claro, el padre de Erin._

_–Él procede de una noble familia de adivinos –susurró y cruzó los brazos–. Es inminente que te diga ésto antes de salir en busca de Harry……–Remus parecía extrañado, y como no estarlo cuando se escucharon las palabras a continuación–. Él dijo que moriría en el ministerio de magia._

_–¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido._

_–No sé cuándo, no sé precisamente dónde, pero hoy justamente iremos al ministerio…..hoy justamente me encerraré en el lugar de mi muerte –vaciló, los ojos de Remus se llenaron de lágrimas–. Por eso….por eso necesito que me prometas algo._

_–¡No….! ¡No, no, no! Por amor a merlín ¡No! No vayas entonces, no tienes que ir –sus lágrimas descendieron rápidamente, mientras la mirada de Sirius también se humedecía, pero sus rasgos duros intentaron apaciguar el llanto–. No vayas._

_–Debo ir, sino, Harry pensará que de verdad soy torturado, Remus._

_–¡Nooo! ¡Noo! –Sirius le tomó de los hombros–. ¡No Sirius, No!_

_–Sí, Remus, sí –vaciló–. Y necesito que por favor me prometas….me prometas que serás feliz sin mí._

_–¡Nooo! ¡NOO, NO! Jamás, jamás, jamás –sollozó ahogadamente, Remus le abrazó con fuerza pero eso no impidió que se moviera bruscamente–. No Sirius, jamás podré ser feliz sin ti._

_–Si lo harás, ya has sufrido demasiado por este pobre infeliz; has estado doce años consumiéndote en la soledad por mi culpa, por no ser lo suficientemente hombre como para encararte y decirte que creía que eras un espía._

_–Aun así, aunque me lo hubieras dicho, nadie me creía, porque soy tu amante, tu esposo y padre de tu hijo. Si hubiera sabido que los Potter no habían sido vendidos por ti, igual estarías en Azkaban y tal vez yo también. –susurró con la voz entrecortada._

_–Quiero que me hagas este pequeño favor. Sé feliz Remus, cásate, ten hijos, pero se feliz. Dale a Brighton la familia que no le pude dar._

_–¡MENTIRA! Aun tienes tiempo aquí, no te irás, no te dejaré –se aferró a él lo más fuerte que pudo–. No te dejaré ir, me iré contigo si es necesario._

_–¡No! No puedes dejar a Brighton solo y a Harry, el pobre Harry…. –le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad–. Tiene quince años apenas, y Brighton diecisiete…..por favor, por favor mi amor, si aún me amas un poco, por favor…._

_–No, no puedo ¡NO PUEDO! No quiero Sirius, no me obligues a hacerlo –sollozó  y sus manos pasaron al rostro de Sirius, besándolo suavemente–. Te amo, no puedo, te amo…._

_–Si me amas, sabrás hacerte feliz. No te niegues al amor….no lo hagas Remus. Por favor, ama y deja que te amen, sé que lo harás, sé que me entenderás, si fuera al revés, si tú estuvieras por morir, me pedirías lo mismo ¿verdad? –Avisó, Remus asistió y él le acarició sus cabellos–. Eres joven aun, tienes esos ojos que destellan juventud, de esos que me enamoré hace ya más de diecinueve años._

_–No puedes pedirme algo así, Sirius, no ahora…no así…. –bajó la cabeza, pude sentir que me desgarraba el pecho–. Además, si lo hiciera, Brighton me odiaría._

_–Soporta su odio, él lo entenderá en algún momento, es listo, es un Black –sonrió, y levantó la mirada de mi padre–. Es terco como yo, pero también es listo como tú y como yo…y dado el caso que no lo haga, muéstrale este pensamiento._

_–No creo que sea necesario, no te abandonaré._

_–No debes abandonarme por casarte con una mujer o un hombre, Remus. Sólo me abandonarás cuando tu corazón decida hacerlo, pero mientras tanto siempre estaré aquí –susurró tocándole el pecho y se separó._

_–Te amo…_

_–Yo también te amo –se secó las lágrimas e inmediatamente escuché una voz detrás de mí._

_–¡Papá! –era mi propia voz, llegando desde el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones. El recuerdo terminó allí._

 

                No aguanté y abracé a mi padre dulcemente, como hacía varios meses que no lo hacía, él acarició mi cabello y besó mi frente.

– _¿No_ dejarás de amarme _?_ –pregunté, él negó con la cabeza.

–Jamás vuelvas a decir semejante tontería, nunca dejaré de amarte, nunca…. –susurró, yo era levemente más alto que él, por lo que le costaba besarme la frente cuando no estaba agachado–. Pelearemos juntos hijo, se acerca, está demasiado cerca la batalla final, sólo debemos esperar a Harry, cuando él esté en Hogwarts, será el momento.

–Ve –susurré y le saqué unos cuantos cabellos del rostro–. Ve con ella, sé que la llegaste a amar tanto como a papá. He visto que lo amas aun hoy…..lo he visto.

–Harry me dijo exactamente lo mismo –bajó la mirada, pero con mis manos se la levanté.

–Quiero que el día de mañana, mi hermano sepa que tú lo amaste y protegiste igual que a mí en su momento –suspiré pesadamente y le acaricié su cabellera–. Quiero que él sepa, que su papá estuvo con él, al igual que tú y Sirius estuvieron conmigo cuando nací.

–Fue el día _más feliz_ de mi vida….

–Pero no el único……..anda papá…..ve por favor…

                Nació entonces, el 25 de Marzo de 1998 a las 8:30 am: _Mitchell Sirius Black_. Mitchell no heredó el cabello oscuro típico de los Black como si lo heredó _Teddy Remus Lupin_ , pero si sus ojos grises. Mi hijo era un rebozo de alegría y felicidad, pero no fue mucho tiempo el que pasó con sus padres, pues deberíamos prender a la batalla en Hogwarts que se avecinaba. A los pocos días, creo fue una o dos semanas, nació mi hermano Teddy, llamado así por mi gran tío Ted Tonks, quien falleció recientemente víctima de la guerra. Andrómeda se encargó de los dos pequeños niños mientras nosotros no estábamos; sabía que tanto **tío como sobrino** estarían juntos a partir de ahora.

–Mi nieto es el nieto más hermoso del mundo –Lupin había tomado en brazos a mi hijo, quien tenía unos pocos días de vida, mientras yo hice lo propio con el recién nacido Teddy que se encontraba en la cuna de la enfermería en St Mungo.

–No puedes decir que Teddy es el hijo más lindo del mundo –bromeé, me mira y con su mano me acaricia la mejilla.

–El día que naciste fue el mejor de mi vida, eso no cambiará –relojea a Teddy rápidamente–. Teddy es mi otro amor, la otra mitad de mi corazón.

–¿Qué le quedará al pobre de Mitchell entonces? –Me senté en una de las sillas  y acuné a mi hermano–, ¿Eh? ¡Su cabello cambió!

–Sí, es metamorfomago –explicó Remus mientras el cabello de Teddy cambió de negro a pelirrojo–. Me han comunicado que no tiene nada relacionado a la luna, creo que el único que tuvo una pequeña dificultad con eso fuiste tú.

–Era porque estaba dentro tuyo –susurró–. Lo cual es raro ahora que veo a Teddy.

–Bueno, no es normal tener hijos siendo hombre, solamente la familia Malkavian tiene ese poder, Sirius preguntó a la enfermera, cuando naciste, si podía tener más niños, pero fue imposible luego de eso, estaba en riesgo mi vida.

–No te preocupes papá, no me siento triste por no haber tenido hermanos de mi edad –me levanto de la silla y coloco al pequeño metamorfomago en la cuna–. ¿Qué sucede?

–Nada, nada, recordé….–habló bajito para no despertar al pequeño rubio en sus brazos–. Recordé cuando tú eras un bebé, Mitchell se parece tanto a ti en esos momentos –sonríe–. Cabello rubio, ojos grises, hermosa sonrisa, eras un muñequito.

–Nunca me has contado mucho de cuando yo era pequeño.

–Que puedo decir, a veces me iba a comprar víveres y cuando regresaba estabas en el tejado y Sirius tratando de bajarte de allí con una escoba –arqueo la ceja–. Sirius era práctico. Trataba de no dejarte nunca a solas con él, no era bueno cuidando bebés. O Cuando le tiraste toda la papilla en la cara a la edad de un año.

–¿Yo hacía eso? –pregunté extrañado.

–Eso y más, eras muy rápido, por lo que muchas veces tenía que tomarte a mitad de la salida de casa para que no te me escaparas. Te gustaban los cuentos, Ted Tonks y Andrómeda te cuidaban cuando yo me trasformaba y tú eras muy pequeño, dicen que le cortaste el cabello a Dora cuando dormía.

–Supongo que me vengue por adelantado de ella por salir con mi padre –sonríe de costado, Remus se acerca y me abraza.

–Te amo hijo, jamás dejaré de hacerlo.

–Yo también te amo.

–Y algo más –respira hondo–. Amo, amé y amaré a Sirius toda mi vida, pero él mismo me pidió que sea feliz y eso intento, sé que fue muy rápido para ti, pero…..en épocas de guerra nunca sabes cuándo…

–Tranquilo papá, ya no estoy enojado….hablaré con Dora más tarde –tomé al niño–. Me voy, Erin debe estar preocupado por mí. Espero que Tonks no me odie por lo duro que fui con ella.

–Jejeje, no creo. Adiós, hijo.

 

Llegó el momento, el mensaje de Harry llegó, y nos preparamos para entrar a Hogwarts por nuestros propios medios. Erin, ya recuperado del todo, empuñó su propia varita y me acompañó. También allí estaba mi padre, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsey Shacklebolt, Molly y Arthur Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley, hasta allí se encontraba Percy también, abandonando al ministerio débil que se opuso a nosotros. Fred y George, Ron, Hermione y el mismísimo Harry. También se encontraban Delyan y Erick Melvick, los padres de Erin. La orden del fénix estaba preparada para la batalla final.

Snape abandonó entonces el recinto y McGonagall pudo hacerse el poder del lugar. Aquellos que estaban a favor del señor tenebroso fueron encarcelados, mientras que los demás alumnos que quisieran, lucharían por Harry.

–Necesitamos encontrar algo, algo que pertenece a Ravenclaw. La diadema, me dijo Luna –habló Harry mientras caminaba por lo que fue el gran comedor–. ¿Tienes idea?

–La diadema….–pensó–. Yo que tú le preguntaría a quien esté más cerca de Rowena Ravenclaw, ¿me entiendes? –Le guiñé el ojo–. Ella es muy amable, pero no es demasiado confianzuda, cuando yo era estudiante me cruce con ella en varias ocasiones y es de fiar, yo que tú, iría con Luna, ella es realmente bondadosa, o tendría que tener extremo cuidado al hablar sobre eso….

–¿Sobre qué?

–¡La diadema Harry! Pon atención.

–¡Brighton, te necesito conmigo arriba! –dijo Remus acercándose a mí.

–¿Se han reconciliado? –preguntó Harry sonriendo.

–Jamás podría estar enojado por mucho tiempo con mi padre, **_es mi vida_** –Remus golpea suavemente mi espalda y nos vamos hacia las partes de arriba–. ¿Viste a Erin?

–Erin estará abajo con Nymphadora, nosotros aquí arriba….con Kingsley –susurró y se acercó al hombre que se encontraba allí–. **_Las fuerzas de tus convicciones determinan tu éxito, no el número de tus seguidores._**

–¿Quién dijo eso? –preguntó Kingsley.

–Yo –susurró y me tomó la mano–. Vamos a estar juntos hijo, te lo prometo.

– ** _No me dejes_** ….por favor, no me dejes –susurró.

–Jamás lo haré.

 

                Lentamente pude ver por primera vez como se desvanecía la protección que Minerva McGonagall había realizado, y los mortífago tanto como los licántropos y otros seguidores del señor oscuro comenzaron a entrar. No fue complicado derribar a los primeros, pero a medida que se acercaban más y más podía sentir como mi piel se erizaba.   
Estaba espalda contra espalda con mi padre, luchando a la par. No dudaba que ésta sería la batalla más grande de la historia, la mejor, la más temible.

–¡Los de abajo necesitan ayuda! –escuché gritar a alguien, Remus me mira.

–¡Tonks y Erin están allí! –Dijo y me dio un leve empujón–. Ve a ayudarlos, hijo.

–¿Estarás bien aquí? Quiero decir, ayer terminó la luna llena y….–cuestioné, él me afirma con la cabeza–. Bien…–susurré y comencé a correr. Pero una voz me detuvo inmediatamente, apenas dos metros de allí.

– _Ah, eres tú, te escapaste hace unos meses, pero ahora te tengo_ –la voz del mortífago Dolohov se escuchó tan fuerte que me estremeció–. ¡Toma ésto, joven Black! **¡AVADA KEDAVRA!**

 

                Giré mi cabeza para ver como una luz roja se acercaba a mí con gran velocidad, mis ojos inmediatamente se cerraron para recibir el impacto.   
Ya todo estaba perdido, era imposible correr, no podía hacer nada. _Jamás podría ver a mi hijo crecer_ o a mi familia continuar. Simplemente la muerte, blanca, donde estaba mi padre Sirius, donde estaban James, Lily y todos los caídos.

– ** _¡NOOOOO!_** –escuché el grito de dolor de mi padre.

Esperé entonces, esperé el impacto que nunca llegó, abrí los ojos para ver frente a mí los dorados de mi padre, completamente blancos, utilizando su cuerpo para protegerme. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se deslizaba sobre mí, cayendo a mis pies, completamente inerte.  
Las risas de Dolohov se escuchaban como un susurro, mi mundo se oscureció y teñido de sangre el dolor embargó mi pecho. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, mis ojos se volvieron completamente rojos por contener las lágrimas, mi corazón estallaba en mi pecho como nunca antes lo había sentido. Un dolor inmenso que hizo llorar hasta a mi alma, mi padre, ¡No!, él no puede estar muerto. **_Él no podía morir, él no podía dejarme solo,  ¡El jamás me ha dejado solo!_**

Mi grito de dolor se escuchó a varios kilómetros, mis lágrimas no dejaron de descender un minuto: **ME DIJISTE QUE ESTARÍAS CONMIGO** , me grité a mí mismo, otra promesa rota y otro corazón hecho trizas.  
El cuerpo frío, la sangre escurrir, las miradas vacías, ya no volvería a ver los ojos de Remus nunca más. No podía con tanto dolor. Empuñe mi varita y le maté, conjuré el peor maleficio y le maté, le maté a él y a dos o tres mortífago más que se habían detenido a ver mi escena. Kingsley se acercó pero no pudo, me aferré a él y le lloré, le lloré hasta que mi cuerpo se bañara en mis lágrimas, le lloré más de lo que podía llorar un hijo a un padre, le lloré porque fue todo para mí. _Mi amigo, mi hermano, mi padre, mi abuelo, mi madre, mi familia, mi vida, mi corazón, mis sentimientos_. Todo afloró, todo, pero no podía evitar, el dolor era mucho para poder calmarlo. **_Moría_** , me estaba muriendo del dolor, y solamente la voz de Erin me despertó.

–Lo siento –susurró, yo levanté la cabeza para ver a Erin con parte de su ropa rota y heridas sangrantes. Había anunciado Voldemort que sólo quería a Harry Potter y que nos daría tiempo para llorarle a nuestros caídos–. Lo siento…

–Él me…

–No…no sólo por eso –susurró Erin y giró su cabeza para mostrarme el cuerpo de Tonks tendido–. No pude….en serio quise pero no pude –sollozó, él tenía una conexión con Tonks desde que ambos habían concebido a un niño–. ¡Ella la mató! Ella….Bellatrix….ella la mató –se arrodillo–. No pude, no pude, te lo juro no pude….no pude detenerla, ella quería….quería ir contigo…quería protegerte….ella te amaba como a un hijo –me acerqué a él, arrastrándome, y le abracé–. Teddy me odiará, nos odiará….Teddy nos odiará….

–No Erin, Teddy ha perdido dos padres, pero ha ganado dos padres más…. –susurró–. Tú y yo, tú y yo…..

 

                Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con las mías. Lloramos a nuestros muertos. Llevamos los cadáveres de Remus y Nymphadora hasta el gran comedor. Allí los colocamos uno junto al otro. Giramos la cabeza para ver a los Weasley llorando a Fred y como George, devastado, acariciaba el rostro de su hermano. Me arrodillé y le tomé las manos a Tonks y Lupin, las besé, mientras giré la cabeza para ver entrar a Ron, Hermione y Harry. Luego los volví a mirar.

–Lo juro, te lo prometo papá –susurré–. Y a ti también Tonks…..le hablaré, todos los días de mi vida, de ustedes. De cómo han defendido este mundo hermoso, lo juro, lo haré, lo haré todos los días.

                Erin se arrodillo y me abrazó. Harry entonces lo decidió, él buscaría a Voldemort, lo buscaría.   
A unos metros de allí, vi a Kingsley ayudar a Delyan, cargándolo de un lado mientras el joven hombre arrastraba su pie, se sentó en una de las gradas y el moreno le pidió a Madame Pomfrey que le ayude con la herida, el hombre de bello rostro sonreía ante el extremo cuidado que tenía el auror en jefe con él y giró su mirada para ver que su hijo estuviera a salvo.  
Me levanté y le pedí a Erin que cuidara de los cadáveres, que me gustaría poder enterrarlos juntos, con algunas cosas de Sirius como forma de poner también el cadáver de él con ellos dos y me retiré. Caminé hasta las afueras del castillo para encontrarme con Snape.

 

–¡SNAPE! –grité, él se giró–. ¡Basta! Basta de teatro ¿cuánto tiempo más hace falta? ¿Cuánto? Mis padres, los dos, han muerto, ya no me queda nada….

–Te queda tu esposo y tu hijo….–me dijo, él permanecía serio.

–¿Y si me los matan los mortífago? O me matan a mí….

–Tu padre te ha protegido de la muerte, _tonto_. Su amor te mantendrá a salvo una eternidad más –se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros–. Es momento, es hora que me vaya.

–No…..no….

–Sí.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le dices a Harry la verdad? –él se sorprende–. Snape, lo sé todo, todo. Dumbledore me lo ha contado durante todos estos años, y tu cariño y palabras hacia mí también me han hecho entender. Tú quieres a Harry, tú le quieres como si fuera tu hijo y lo has protegido todos estos años. Tú asesinaste a Dumbledore por órdenes de él, tú no eres malo…tú eres nuestro héroe….

–No….yo no soy un héroe, hijo. Yo solo soy un profesor –me abrazó suavemente–. Lamento lo de tus padres…..pero sé que tú seguirás su legado –inmediatamente se retiró.

Me apoyé en la pared y miré el techo. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar la última lucha, la final, y estaba fuera de nuestro alcance.

 

**Continuará.**

 

La muerte de Remus es de lo más cruel, créanme que no quería hacerla, pero mejor morir así de victorioso, con una historia, que morir porque fue un idiota que se dejó matar (Bueno eso no, pero algo así).

 **MUERTE DE TONKS**  
Les comento lo siguiente, Remus murió protegiendo a Brighton como se vio, pero no se vio la muerte de Tonks, solo el relato de Erin. Erin y Dora estaban peleando juntos abajo, cuando vieron que Brighton no venía (recuerden que habían llamado a alguien de arriba para que baje) Tonks se pone nerviosa pensando que el hijo de su marido pudo haber muerto en el camino y le pide a Erin que se quede abajo mientras va en busca de Brighton; Erin la intenta detener diciéndole que Brighton está bien porque es fuerte, pero Tonks esta tan desesperada por salvarlo o al menos verlo que empuja a Erin para ir tras él. Antes de llegar a donde estaba Lupin y Brighton, Bellatrix la encuentra y la mata. Erin va tras Dora y la encuentra ya muerta y a Bellatrix riéndose, lo último que vió de Tonks era como lloraba por no poder rescatar al hijo de su esposo, quien es un hermano, un amigo y un hijo para ella. Creo que en esta parte dejo claro que el amor de Tonks por Brighton era tan puro y genuino, que Brighton se arrepentirá de no haberle podido hablar mientras estaba viva.


	10. Chapter 10

**Carta en rojo**

**Parte X (Final)**

 

                Allí estuvimos esperando, curando nuestras heridas, silenciando nuestro dolor. Harry se había ido, y sólo faltaba un Horrocrux por ser destruido, la serpiente. Pero había algo más, algo que ni Harry sabía, pero me había enterado gracias a Dumbledore unas noches antes de morir. Harry era uno de los Horrocruxes, por lo que su muerte era inminente.  
**_Erin y yo_** continuábamos abrazados, con los ojos caídos y las miradas perdidas cuando un grito desorbitante sonó. Todos salimos al patio destruido para ver a los mortifagos allí, con el cadáver de Harry.   
Tomé la mano de Erin mientras Voldemort nos anunciaba que Harry Potter había muerto, y que sólo quedaba rendirnos o morir. Llamó a quienes quisieran unirse y Draco fue el primero, aunque dubitativo, y se acercó a sus padres.

–Tú –susurró el señor oscuro y me señaló–. ¿ ** _Brighton Black_** , no es así? –miró a Bellatrix quien sonreía–. Es un pariente tuyo ¿no?

–Sí, el pequeño hijo de mi _estúpido_ primo–su voz me producía asco, y no pude evitarlo. Usé mi mano para tirar a Erin hacia atrás, Delyan y Erick, quienes se encontraban también luchando en el castillo, le tomaron de ambos brazos para que no se acercara a mí.

– _Ven aquí hijo_ –susurró, yo di un paso hacia él pero no lo suficiente, aún estaba lejos–. Eres una persona inteligente y poderosa, si te unes a nosotros, no solamente tú, sino tu esposo Erin Black y tu pequeño hijo ¿cómo dijeron que se llamaba, Narcissa?

–Mitchell –dijo Narcissa Malfoy, yo fruncí el ceño.

–Mitchell….hasta tendré misericordia y dejaré que te quedes con el hijo de tu padre, el pequeño  ese…todos tendrán grandes puestos en el ministerio de magia –murmuró con desprecio, yo me enojé aún más.

–Jamás iría del lado de las sucias ratas que mataron a mis padres –dije con asco, Voldemort parecía enojado pero no hizo absolutamente nada.

                Luego Neville se acercó, hizo un discurso conmovedor para luego matar a la serpiente. Harry volvió a la vida y los mortífagos se expandieron por todos lados, los Malfoy huyeron como las ratas que son, pero mejor para ellos, pues entre todos derrotamos a los mortífagos.  
Ayudé a Molly Weasley a matar a Bellatrix, así vengando para siempre a mi padre y a Nymphadora Tonks. Luego continué con los demás mortífagos hasta acabar con todos ellos.   
Algunos fueron encerrados nuevamente, y otros muertos, pero el final era inminente, y una vez que Harry nos comunicó el fin de Lord Voldemort, pudimos descansar.  
Harry se me acercó en aquellos momentos, sonrió y me tomó la mano, dispuesto a decirme algo muy importante.

–Hace unos momentos, estuve con Sirius y Remus –bramó, yo abrí mis ojos, completamente sorprendido–. Sirius me dijo, que no le dolió morir, **_que te extraña, que te ama y amó, y que desde allí te observa siempre_**.

–Ha-Harry…

–Escucha –me interrumpió y prosiguió–. Le pregunté a Lupin, ahora que no podría volver a ver a su hijo, como se sentía. Él Me dijo lo siguiente, escúchalo, porque es para ti: **_“El sabrá que di todo para hacer de su mundo un poco mejor. Además, si viviera, ¿cómo podría respirar cada día sino tengo a mi pequeño Brighton a mi lado? Daría por  él todas las vidas que me fueran otorgadas, aun así seguiría usando mi cuerpo para protegerle…..porque él es mi vida y sé que cuidará de Teddy siempre…”_** –lloré, lloré abrazando a Harry Potter, quien me trasmitió el último de los pensamientos–. Ellos ahora están juntos, mis papás, Sirius y Lupin, jamás se volverán a separar.

Mientras los despojos de lo que fue terminaban de caer por los muros, me acerqué a lo que quedaba el puente que Neville había derribado y me senté allí, mirando el crudo vacío del fondo. Había sobrevivido a una guerra mágica extraordinaria, llena de sufrimiento y llantos, había perdido dos padres. Cerré mis ojos y lentamente las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

–Brig –el susurró de Erin me despertó nuevamente, giré, ambos estábamos realmente heridos pero no nos importaba. Él tenía la ropa rota por los hechizos, su chaqueta negra no tenía una de las mangas y su camiseta estaba rasgada en el brazo, tenía una cicatriz en él (dado que Pomprey lo curó), la cara aun llena de polvo que había volado, apenas se notaba el rubio de su cabello), sus pantalones se encontraban sanos al igual que su ropa, pero sucios. Por mientras yo, mi camisa estaba abierta, no tenía una de mis mangas y mi labio ligeramente cortado, al igual que unas puntadas en la mejilla derecha, nada que no se pudiera reparar.

–Esta guerra se ha llevado lo último que me quedaba –bufó–. No quiero imaginar que hubiera sido de mí sin ti ni Mitchell.

–No lo sé –se sienta junto a mí y pone su mano en mi pierna–. Realmente la sacamos barata, Brighton.

–Claro –giré para ver detrás como los sobrevivientes estaban comenzando a levantarse del suelo luego de ser curados–. Algo bueno tiene que salir de esto.

–Pues…–Erin sonríe y le toma la mano, Brighton le mira a los ojos–. ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuiste a ver a Teddy?

–Si, ¿cómo olvidarlo? –pregunté, el muchacho miró el cielo.

–Volvi a mi casa ese día para arreglar algunas cosas, y encontré el pensadero de mi madre con un recuerdo de él. Me sumergí y….–sonrió más radiantes–. El y papá se divorciaron en buenos términos hace dos meses atrás, pero no quisieron decírmelo.

–¿Viste eso?

–No, lo que vi fue algo mejor –volteo a verme–. Mamá está enamorado, no enamorado simplemente, está muerto de amor.

–¿Eso es bueno? –pregunté ignorando absolutamente aquel sentimiento, me da dos palmadas en la pierna.

–¡Claro que si! –Gira por completo y ve a Delyan hablar con dos personas más, una de ellas es McGonagall y el otro es Kingsley–. Mamá se casará.

–¿Tan rápido?

–En realidad la relación empezó antes que se separara de papá, supongo que eso no estaba bien pero mi mamá jamás se sintió realmente amado –susurró–. Necesitaba quien lo hiciera feliz y papá aceptó a cederle ese honor. Hace unos años conoció a alguien especial.

–¿Quién?

–Kingsley –abrí los ojos sorprendido–. En la orden del fénix, él se preocupaba mucho y poco a poco se fue enamorando de él, digamos que tenerlo como padrastro será divertido.

–Erin…estas diciendo que tú viste…–señalé a Erin y luego a la pareja un par de metros detrás de nosotros él asistió–. ¿Y es feliz tu madre con él?

–Muy…..

–Entonces, que así sea –le abracé de costado y cerré los ojos.

 

                Pasaron unos días cuando enterré a mi padre. Estaba frente a una tumba en uno de los cementerios más tristes de todo el mundo de la magia. Allí en el epitafio estaban escrito sus nombres: _“Sirius Black (1959-1996) Remus Lupin (1960-1998) Nymphadora Tonks (1973-1998)”_

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Erin, giré mi cabeza para ver como sostenía en sus brazos al pequeño Teddy, ahora de cabello turquesa, mientras que Mitchell descansaba en su carrito.

–Supongo que bien –murmuré, tomé mi varita y dejé tres ramilletes de flores, uno para cada uno–. Estoy algo cansado, parece que la guerra me ha dejado así.

–Has hecho un buen trabajo, Brighton –me extiende al niño y yo le tomo con cuidado–. Es un buen niño.

– _No tengo la menor idea a quien se parece_ –reí, él también lo hizo y el bebé se acurrucó más en mis brazos–. Será porque este chicuelo cambia de color de cabello todos los días.

–Nació con cabello negro, ¿te lo ha dicho Remus?

–Si…–susurré–. Como Sirius.

–Pienso que….–habló Erin y suspiró–. Teddy sabe de la existencia de Sirius aun antes de saber siquiera que él (el bebé) está vivo.

–¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Erin? –pregunté, él asistió–. Quiero mudarme cerca de Andrómeda Tonks. Ella está muy triste con la pérdida de su hija y su esposo…..creo que será mejor vivir con ella y que esté con los niños…

–Claro –murmuró–. Además, tú y yo debemos trabajar, el ministerio de magia se reconstruirá de cero y hay un alto mando para ti.

–¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

 

                **19 años después**

–¡Vamos chicos! –grité desde afuera mientras ingresaba a Grimmauld place número doce y veía a una cantidad pequeña de niños y adolescentes corriendo de un lado al otro–. Por amor a Merlín, ¿podrían apurarse de una vez?

–¡Papá! Tobías no me deja entrar al baño. Si dejara de verse tanto al espejo seguramente llegaríamos a tiempo a la plataforma 9 ¾ –murmuró un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, muy parecido a Sirius de joven. Él tenía una túnica de Slytherin puesta, y bajaba lentamente por las escaleras.

–Thomas, tú también sueles demorarte demasiado –habló la pequeña niña de cabellos rubios, hermosa como una Veela a pesar de no tener sangre de Veela. Sus ojos verdes los había heredado de Erin–. Buen día papi.

–Buen día princesa. ¿Ya estás lista para ir a Hogwarts? –pregunté, ella afirma.

–Regulus está muy emocionado, quiere saber cuál casa le tocará….–sonríe y mira hacia arriba al pequeño niño de cabello castaño y ojos miel, muy parecido a Remus.

–Déjame en paz Dakota –susurró nervioso Regulus y se abrazó a mí–. Papi, ¿cuál casa es la mejor?

–La abuela dijo que Slytherin –afirmó Tobías bajando por las escaleras rápidamente.

–Al fin, Tob, ibas a morir en el baño ese de arriba –Thomas y Tobías eran hermanos gemelos, ambos tenían trece años e iban a Slytherin.

–Gryffindor es el mejor ¿Verdad Mitchell? –el chico con cabello despeinado (naturalmente rubio pero actualmente verde oscuro) bajó lentamente las escaleras, bostezando–. ¡Mitchell!

–¿Qué? Ah, sí, lo que digas –masculló.

–¿Qué te has hecho en la cabeza? –pregunté, desde que empezó a ir a Hogwarts, Mitch cambiaba constantemente el color de su cabello con tinturas.

–Nada, nada….. –mira a Teddy, quien baja con él–. Hoy Teddy quiere ir con nosotros, supongo a despedir a la **_tonta_** hija de Bill y Fleur.

–No es tonta –Murmuró el chico de cabello azul eléctrico–. Es mi novia, Mitchi.

–Claro, si, _la tonta de tu novia._

–Está celoso porque su novia lo dejo –se burló Dakota.

–¡No me dejó! Yo la dejé ¡PAPA, HAZ ALGO! –gritó, yo reí.

–Bien, tienen un minuto. Dakota, Thomas y Tobías ya están listos. ¿Ustedes irán con esas fachas? –pregunta a Teddy y Mitchell, ambos asintieron–. No pueden ir así, son hijos del ministro de magia, por amor a Merlín.

–Siempre tienes que recordarnos tu rango –susurró Erin mientras caminaba junto a Regulus–. Ya estamos.

–Bien, entonces al auto volador.

                Todos se subieron allí e inmediatamente partimos a la plataforma 9 ¾. Los mayores intentaban contarle las experiencias que tuvieron en el colegio a sus hermanos menores.

–Encontramos algunos pasadizos nuevos detrás del retrato de la Bruja sin dientes en el tercer piso –habló Teddy–. Una vez, Mitch y yo nos escondimos ahí.

–Nos costó veinte puntos de Gryffindor, pero fue divertido salir de hurtadillas. ¡Qué bien nos haría la capa de invisibilidad de los Potter! –susurró Mitchell.

–Creo que ahí comenzaron los rumores de que éramos _gays_ ¿no? –susurró Teddy bastante intrigado.

–Oh, son unos tontos, como si no fuera normal ver a dos adolescentes de quince años encerrados en un angosto y pequeño pasadizo –rio fuertemente mientras los más pequeños no entendían absolutamente nada.

–Los dos son Gryffindors ¿no? –preguntó Dakota, tanto Mitchell como Teddy asistieron.

–Estábamos todo el día juntos, adoptamos los apodos ‘Moony’ y ‘Padfoot’, creo que cuando McGonagall se enteró, se estremeció pensando que seríamos los próximos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, aunque técnicamente Remus no hacía nada malo –comentó Mitchell.

–Ni que lo digas; además te acuerdas que solías pedirme que cambie de color de cabello todo el tiempo para ver si te quedaría bien a ti, ¡eres un desgraciado! ¡Mal sobrino! –Teddy, en tono de broma, le da una palmada en el hombro a Mitchell, quien ríe.

–¿Y cómo hicieron para afrontar esos rumores de ustedes? –preguntó Erin girando su cabeza para atrás.

–Yo le decía a viva voz que lo amaba –ambos estallaron de la risa, Erin sonrió ante el comentario–. Además conseguí novia en quinto y ya no hablaban así de nosotros. Luego Teddy comenzó a salir con Victoire, y no sé cómo le hace, consiguió una forma de respirar con las orejas porque no la largaba.

–Cierra la boca, Mitch –le da una palmada en la cabeza–. Tu siempre estabas celoso, y eso que tenías novia antes que yo.

–Si, bueno –miró para otro lado, se le veía algo enojado. Mitchell se llevaba muy bien con Victoire, pero desde que ella había entrado a la vida de Teddy, éste se olvidó de algunas promesas que le hizo a su sobrino (sobre dar la vuelta al mundo como mochileros).

–¿Y ustedes son Slytherin, no? –preguntó Dakota a los gemelos, que asistieron.

–Severus era Slytherin, y fue el mejor de todos. Ahí vamos los mejores también.

–Gracias a nosotros, Grimmauld place pasó a ser nuestra casa –continuó Tobías luego de que hablara su hermano–. La abuela nos permitió vivir ahí cuando se enteró.

–Yo soy Gryffindor, así que si seguimos así es Gryffindor-Slytherin-Gryffindor y te toca Slytherin.

–¡Que miedo, Dakota! –susurró el pequeño. Todos se rieron en el auto.

–Muy bien, ya llegamos.

 

                Así fue, todos los chicos subieron al expreso y luego, cuando partió, le hablé a Harry sobre la reunión que tendríamos la próxima semana con los miembros de la seguridad mágica. Sólo quedamos en la casa, Mitchell, quien había tenido sus EXTASIS hacia un tiempo y había logrado comenzar a trabajar en el ministerio junto a Teddy Lupin, esos dos armarían todo un escándalo, además que a Mitchell no le gustaba mucho que su tío/hermano estuviera con Victoire, pero aun así la aceptaba como cualquiera podría aceptar al novio/a de un amigo.

 

 _Toda la vida me pregunté si mi madre, Remus, me amaba, aun cuando era pequeño. Me recuerdo con cinco años, solo en el bosque, algo sucio y con el cabello opaco, mis ojos bañados en lágrimas y mis dedos heridos por haber apartado la maleza. ¿Cómo una persona como Remus podía amar a alguien como yo? Tan frío, tan lleno de odio, tan oscuro. A sabiendas que muchas veces le ignoraba y que probablemente fui más cariñoso con Sirius que con él._  
Entonces me veo a mí, siendo recogido por sus brazos, con un trapo húmero me limpiaba el rostro y me decía gentilmente: “ **Tus hermosos ojos grises no están hechos para llorar** ”. Luego me alzaba, yo dormía cálidamente sintiendo su amor y protección; me colocaba en la tina y me tiraba agua tibia en la cabeza. Así eran todos los días, yo me iba a buscar a mi padre, Sirius, pero a mitad del bosque me encontraba y volvía nuevamente a casa.   
El me observaba con una sonrisa triste, tal vez sabiendo lo que realmente pasaba, pero yo quería encontrarlo, porque sabía que con él, el dolor de mi madre menguaba, yo le quería ver feliz, le quería ver sonreír nuevamente.  
Toda mi vida me pregunté si Remus me amaba. Me di cuenta que **sí** , que él dio la vida por mí, que yo era su niño; aun a sabiendas que tenía otro recién nacido, entregó su cuerpo, su alma y su dolor para que yo esté aquí.

_Escribo esta carta con mi sangre, esta carta en rojo, para que sientan el sufrimiento de alguien que creyó perderlo todo, pero realmente ganó más de lo que creía posible….._

AL FIIIIIIIIIIN. Terminé el condenado Fic, me duele la espalda y la cabeza pero al fin lo terminé. Gracias a quienes lo leyeron. Espero no haberlos decepcionado con el final, o algo así. Bueno aquí les van más datos:

 **Mitchell ‘Mitchi’ (Solo x Teddy) Sirius Black** (También llamado Padfoot, Sirius Black o el demonio –por Mcgonagall–): Nacido el 25 de Marzo de 1998. Tiene 19 años y trabaja como asistente en el ministerio de magia.  
**Edward ‘Teddy’ Remus Lupin** (También llamado Moony, Remus Lupin o el ángel –Por McGonagall–): Nacido en Abril de 1998. Tiene 19 años, es novio de Victoire Weasley. Trabaja en el ministerio de magia como asistente.   
**Thomas Orion Black** : 4 de Diciembre de 2003. Es Slytherin. 13 años.  
**Tobías Cygnus Black** : 4 de diciembre de 2003. Es Slytherin. 13 años  
**Dakota Minerva Black** : 5 de Junio de 2005. Es Gryffindor, 12 años  
**Regulus Constantine Black** : 4 de Abril de 2006. Es Ravenclaw, 11 años.

Otros: **Eridan Shacklebolt** : 5 de Julio de 2000. 17 años. Es Ravenclaw  
**Luke Shacklebolt** : 8 de octubre de 2002. 14 años. Es Ravenclaw.

Aclaraciones: -Todos los Black viven juntos. Los gemelos comparten cuarto al igual que Teddy y Mitchell.  
-Brighton Black pasa a ser oficialmente un ministro de magia cuando Kingsley se baja para cuidar a sus dos hijos junto a Delyan (con quien se casa en 2000).  
-Brighton es el ministro de magia más joven de todos los tiempos.  
-Mitchell salió dos años con Dominique, que es cuatro años menor.  
-Thomas y Tobías son réplicas de Sirius, Regulus es igual a Remus.  
-Mitchell y Teddy siempre tuvieron una relación rara en el colegio y ellos jugaban con esa relación para enloquecer a todos, en una ocasión hasta llegaron a besarse solo para rabiar a una chica que pretendía a Mitchell como novio. Nunca les importó que el rumor se incrementara.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Patota: que vienen de a muchos.  
> (2) Tener pocas pulgas: lo usé de forma irónica y a la vez por el significado. Aquí, en mi país, significa tener poca paciencia o mal humor frecuente. Pero a la vez, puede ir arraigado a que Brighton es hijo de Sirius Black, un can, lo cual es obvio que tenga pulgas. Son de esas frases sin sentido y con mucho sentido.  
> Casi siempre escojo a Brighton Black como narrador de mis fics, y es que le he tomado tanto cariño al muchacho. Para los que no lo conocen, Brigthon (Se pronuncia Braiton) es un taciturno, serio e increíblemente inteligente joven de cabello rubio/castaño y ojos grises. Es muy atractivo y atlético a pesar de no realizar ningún deporte (como el Quidditch), como verán el chico tiene mal carácter y se encontrará próximamente con Harry y comenzaremos a ver más de su historia.


End file.
